


bricklaying 添砖加瓦

by lefantomerose



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: (译者注：本文为S/B斜线有意义）, Dom/Sub影射, Dom/sub, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 互相了解的过程, 人口买卖, 创伤, 原作常见的暴力, 发展中关系, 圆满结局, 失败的沟通, 娼妓行业, 富人不仁, 心理创伤, 恐慌发作, 有组织犯罪, 权力不对等, 权力关系, 模糊的知情同意, 模糊的道德观, 秘密身份引起的模糊知情同意, 秘密身份性爱, 窒息play, 自杀暗示/提及, 蝙蝠家感情, 血腥描写, 角色成长, 阶层差异, 阶级问题, （不是BDSM）, （与上述提到的角色无关）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 99,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lefantomerose/pseuds/lefantomerose
Summary: “你的超能力是什么来着？”“我很有钱。”克拉克知道，他应该为布鲁斯帮他母亲拿回农场、并且让他“星球日报记者克拉克·肯特”的身份有机会继续存在下去，而感到感激。他也确实、千真万确地感谢他。用比他所能描述的还要更多的方式。但是有什么硌在他心里。散发着一种苦涩的、令人窒息的味道。事实是，他知道布鲁斯想要他。喜欢他，甚至。但是克拉克不允许自己承认，他甚至拒绝思考这件事。拒绝成为布鲁斯的情人，布鲁斯的婊子。糟糕的是，一伙兴起的犯罪集团使回避成为了不可能。更不用说他作为超人的日常工作了。————————（这是一场对于布鲁斯和克拉克的能力的不同形式，及其对他们的关系带来的牵连影响的探索；有对阶级议题的重点讨论。或是荒原狼带来的余波：世界依然需要被拯救，但反派却不能被轻易直接地解决）副标题：“如何（以及为什么）拯救生命。” 请注意标签以及附内的警告。原文已完结。（译者注：译文2018年在随缘居首发，目前仍在施工中。碎片和场景形式的更新将继续在随缘居先行发布，每章节全部翻译完成后会再合并发布在AO3。）
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. sketching (the plans) 绘制蓝图

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [bricklaying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593723) by [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates). 



> 注意：
> 
> 这是一篇超人/蝙蝠侠同人小说，但是较少着墨在超级英雄上，而是更多强调克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩。中产阶级记者克拉克肯特在成长过程中见证了自己的父母艰难地维持收支，而上层贵族布鲁斯韦恩收养了两个底层的孩子。这依然是建立在DCEU的正剧宇宙——修正和添补会被告示——但是超级英雄主义让位于真实世界的问题，重点将被放在阶级、有组织犯罪（特别是卖淫和人口买卖）的议题，以及在两个人成长为超级英雄的过程中，他们所处的特定环境的意义。
> 
> 从本质上来说，这篇同人小说是对“在没有反派的时候拯救世界”的真实含义的深度探索。这也是一场对布鲁斯和克拉克在钢铁之躯和正义黎明之后所受创伤的探索，因为正义联盟为了成为一部更明快易懂的电影，省事地跳过了对这些的阐述。
> 
> 我的时间线：正义联盟发生在二〇一七年一月；正义黎明发生在二〇一六年六月，即七个月之前；钢铁之躯则在二〇一五年一月。这篇同人开始于二〇一七年三月。克拉克三十六岁（一九八一年到达地球），布鲁斯四十四岁（生于一九七三年）。日期很关键，因为美国政治将在后章发挥作用。
> 
> 警告
> 
> 深度的有组织犯罪和贫困描写，特别是二者与卖淫的联系；特朗普时代政治，与劳动阶级和非法移民有特别相关；极其凌乱的道德观，道德上的泾渭分明将被灰色地带取代；对于权利掮客和他们偏执的心理的详细探索；小城镇农场历史和活动的细节；超级慢热以至于几乎没有火花四射；很多被引用的漫画人物和原创人物；章节超长。
> 
> 更多警告将写在各章顶端。这不会是一部讨喜的小说，尤其是在开头。如果有任何东西让你难受、引起或者让你产生任何不想在看同人时产生的感觉，请立即退出。
> 
> kikibug13负责了beta，她超级棒，我在写作时打搅了她很多。
> 
> （译者的话：若无特别说明，本文中所有概述、备注和警告均为作者所作。）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特有个采访。火柴马龙收获了一件奖励。一群超级英雄正规划着他们总部的建筑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：对于卖淫和人口买卖的细节描绘，从一个性工作者的角度（克拉克第一人称视角）以及从一个犯罪集团头子的角度（布鲁斯第一人称视角）。这包括去人性化、毒品、性行为，性训练的暗示，并且上述所有将发生在接受方未曾许可的情况下。  
> 火柴马龙是布鲁斯的一个化名，在与有组织犯罪分子交手的时候最常使用。他相关的场景也包括对他自己部分模糊的知情同意，其中他不得不在不愿意的时候产生性行为来掩护身份。这个场景同时包括简略但明确的对同性恋的憎恶。  
> 整部同人小说都包含组织犯罪：我对它的了解非常广泛，并且不会手下留情。请把你的手停在退出键上，更重要的是，注意自身安全。

当他五岁的时候，当他的听觉开始涌入，克拉克的父母带他去看了三位耳科医生。

他不记得任何关于拜访的事，甚至医生所说过的话。只有爸爸的声音，在拜访完第三位医生之后的那个夜晚，他和妈妈都以为克拉克已经睡着了： _“_ _好在今年收成很好，谷子的价格也涨了。_ _”_ 非常轻柔的沙沙声，好像爸爸正在晃着他的脑袋，他的短发发丝扫过空气。 _“_ _虽然我希望可以再好一点，这样我们就可以存下来一点了。_ _”_

_“_ _会好的。_ _”_ 妈妈抚慰他道。又是另一阵沙沙声，这次是皮肤与皮肤间的；妈妈把手放在了爸爸手上。 _“_ _我们会想到法子捱过去的，就像一直以来这样。_ _”_

她言之过早了。那个秋天，一场突如其来的强暴风雨致使谷仓的屋顶坍塌了。他的父母不得不精打细算他们的储蓄来买工料，而爸爸在帮妈妈作修缮的时候差点摔断了手臂。

（他们没有让克拉克帮忙。他们知道他做不了什么事。毕竟，克拉克只有五岁。）

两年后，在克拉克七岁时，食物开始变得难吃，因为他可以尝出里面的每一丁成分来。即使是他最爱的水果谷物圈里的甜味也被黏糊糊的人造香精给盖没了。但克拉克只是让妈妈不要再买水果谷物圈了，然后再发几通脾气，好叫他们不要再试图带他去看另一个医生。

那是他开始向他父母撒谎的第一个年头。不告诉他们一些事情。因为收成很好，但是谷子的价格突然严重下挫了，难说有足够的钱用来付食物、修理老拖拉机，以及买下一年的种子的开销。他的父母承担不起带他去看医生所需要的几百美金。

尤其是当农民保险没有覆盖那些问诊的时候，而那些问诊并不能解决一个外星小孩的奇怪之处。

***

布鲁斯九岁的时候，他开始考虑旅行。他已经在求索学习如何战斗，而且他知道哥谭所能提供的老师对他而言并不够。

他依然被噩梦纠缠着——经过一年，他似乎明白了他会一直这样下去——他开始注意到在噩梦里有一个周期循环的主题。他身躯的知觉是如此可怖地沉重，当他站在那里看着行凶者用枪击倒了他的双亲的时候。他冻僵的身躯，他孱弱的孩童模样的身躯。他的父亲站在他前面，盾一样地保护着他。他的母亲向他冲过来，而行凶者的枪转向了她。

如果他那时能够战斗，他本可以救下他的父母。他本可以从行凶者的手里夺下那支枪。如果他那时能够战斗，他的父母本不必用血肉之躯来尽力护庇他。

如果他那时能够战斗，他本不必再无助。

在后来的两年里，他开始制定计划，着手准备；开始四处打探。他认识的那个在中东和中国有接头的商人；警察学院的总格斗专家；军队里的高阶官员；他能接触到的、可能知道他可以去哪里 _学习_ 的任何人、所有人。

他在他的房间里钉了一张世界地图，开始做笔记，追踪描绘一条可能的路线。他有阿尔弗雷德替他雇佣最好的老师，教授他语言学——语言的基础架构、语音学，以及不同种类的语法结构——这样他可以在没有提前学习的情况下，到任何一个他去的地方习得当地语言。归根结底，他不能确定他最后会到达哪里。

阿尔弗雷德怀疑过他在做的事情；布鲁斯并没有真的瞒他自己的计划。但是阿尔弗雷德从来没有问及。

距离他父母离世四年又三个月后——那是他现在算时间的方式了——布鲁斯打点好行囊，用假名买了一张去往西藏的机票。阿尔弗雷德在门口捉到了他，推给他一张纸。一个银行账户，一个账户绑定着世界上各种不同银行，并且归在很多、很多的名字下。

_“_ _用这些钱。_ _”_ 阿尔弗雷德敦促他， _“_ _这会是你还活着的一个标志，布鲁斯少爷。_ _”_

在他接下来环游世界接受训练的十二年里，布鲁斯使用了这个账户里的钱。不是为了他自己的舒适，他告诉自己：他不在乎睡在街上，不在乎挨饿受冻，因为这都是他精神和体格的韧性训练的一部分。但是有时，只是有时，他需要这些钱作贿赂，好得到他的目的地的信息。

（有时，他会让步于购买一件不错的大衣的迫切需求。他会在温暖中缩成一团，而当太阳再度升起，他会愤怒地因为自己的软弱而发抖。然后他会把大衣给他见到的最近的乞丐。

对于舒适这一类事物的需求是软弱。他不能承担软弱的代价。不能再承担了。）

***

墙和天花板交接的角落里石灰在剥落，暴露出裸露的、破裂的混凝土里层。没有遮蔽的灯泡里纠缠的钨丝，落在克拉克的耳朵里，就是一串连续不断的爆裂杂音。

“先生。”浴室的门打开了。

如果不是这枯瘦的颧骨和苍白的皮肤，和在她手肘附近描出光秃秃的蓝黑血管的静脉注射痕迹，她应该会很漂亮。当她走向他的时候，他可以闻到她的呼吸：酸味挟着陈腐而来。她的眼睛里有着新进入海洛因戒断期所有的呆滞。

她的老鸨说她的名字叫布列塔妮。她坐到了床上，曳直了腿。她的内裤松散地吊在臀部，胸罩起码比她的肩大了好几个尺寸，对她的胸来说又太小。她的肋骨显眼地凸了出来。

“你不喜欢我化的妆吗，先生？”她的英语僵硬而犹豫。她摸着眼角，轻轻按着亮绿色的眼影。这眼影和她的红裙撞了颜色，也没能藏住她眼睛下方深色的污渍。“为了你我可以换一个，如果你喜欢的话？”

**罗马尼亚人。** 克拉克判断。从一个靠近南部边疆的村庄来的，也许。线索就在那里：她皮肤的朦胧淡黄色大概会让她柔和起来，如果她健康的话；她的英语口音夹带了太重的南欧及其浪漫语言的气息，导致这不像任何在更北边会有的事物。此外，克拉克曾经在布加勒斯特[1]待过几个月；他在那座首都的街道上见过像她一样的女孩。

但不是在大都会。直到最近。

“我喜欢你的妆。”克拉克用英语对她说。当她停下摆弄胸罩系带的手，遇上他眼睛的时候，他继续说，“实际上，我只是想要跟你说话。”

他的罗马尼亚语很生疏了：从他上一次不得已使用它已经过去了很多年。但是愉悦点亮了她沉闷的双眼，这突然的欣喜让她的身体用力地前倾，使床垫的弹簧咯吱咯吱地响了起来，而之前从她坐下开始，她就一直半缩在自己的身子里……这让他完全忘记了他的自我怀疑。

“你会说我的语言！”她猛地抓住他的双手，而克拉克就让她握住了。她的肌肤很冷。“你是为我而来的吗，先生？你是到这来带我回家的吗？”

他应该已经习惯人们像这样看着他了；就好像他是他们的救世主一样。但是从没有人像这样用一双如此明朗而真挚的眼睛盯着他过。还有 _绝望_ 。克拉克咽下了这句。

“我，呃，我不是罗马尼亚人。”他设法说着。他希望这听上去比 _“_ _我不是来这救你的_ _”_ 听上去要不那么残忍一点，但是他有些怀疑。压下这个念头，他继续道，“我是个记者，我想问你一些问题，如果你同意的话。”

光芒在她眼中暗淡了。她萎靡地倒回床垫，别开了头。不知怎么，她的失落在他心中划下了一道伤痕，和他当时站在那个临时法庭中央所感到的一样深刻，无尽烈焰中的唯一生还者。

他没有说话。很长一段时间后，她叹了口气，然后去够床头柜。她拿出的一包香烟发出被揉捏的响声，盒子里的纸明显湿过，又被仓促地用打火机的热力烘干了。她抽出一根香烟，不作声地衔在双唇间。

“你包下了这间房一整夜。”她用英语说，平板而似乎是预演过。“你可以对我做任何你想做的事。”

也许她出了点差错，本意应该是 _“_ _你包下了我一整夜_ _”_ 。也许她只是出于好意，因为克拉克没法在思考买下其他人这件事的同时还不打颤。

——

（ _站在妈妈农舍的门廊里，看着工人把家具搬进来。布鲁斯站在那里，双手插在口袋里。他眼角的皱纹里一种苦涩的诙谐深深埋藏。_ 我买下了银行。 _他说，局促又显得随意。_ 这对我来说大概是个直觉反射动作，我不知道。

买下一栋房子，买下一个家。随之而来的是什么？）

克拉克强迫自己回到现实，脸上贴出希望能安抚到人的微笑。她长长地吸了一口烟，然后把烟雾正正吐在他脸上。克拉克扼杀了那威胁着要钻出他皮肤的退却心理。与烟雾无关；是这股恶臭过分糟糕了，但是他好像开始有点习惯。这实在是……

这实在是太幼稚的举动了。以及，现在他观察得更近了，他意识到她至多不过十七岁。

“你最后是怎么落到这里来的？”克拉克问道，以柔和的语气。

她长久地看了他一眼。“我是怎么沦落成 _妓女_[2]的？”她的嘴唇蜷了起来，但是笑意并没有攀上眼神。克拉克从她的遣词里拆解着她的心思，而当他意识到的时候，他发现自己咬紧了腮帮内侧。

_妓女。_ 她称呼自己为娼妓。克拉克想要抗议，想要告诉她她不是。这样的话，或许她就不会在有那么多其他词可以用时在自己身上用这个词了。 _性工作者_ 会是最好的。

但是他没有说出口，相反点了点头。他觉得自己所作的抗议将会是无用功。因为他在这里，她在这里，而他为了她的时间付了大把钞票。 _（为了她的身体，为了她的这条生命，这条可以用来买卖的生命。）_ 因为任何言语上的抗议都是卑微而自私的，只是为了他自己的安宁，因为他没有办法拯救她。因为一个用词的改变并不会改变她的处境。

“我从奥尔特尼亚[3]的一个村庄来，距离最近的城市克拉约瓦[4]几英里。”她从床头柜上找到一个烟灰缸，把香烟轻弹在里面。她的眼神非常飘远；克拉克猜测她甚至没有注意到自己又用回了罗马尼亚语。“我的父母都是农民。我是家里年纪最大的，有很多弟妹。”

克拉克对她开口并没有抱什么期望。他都准备好了多来拜访几次，存了点钱，好在她愿意对他说话之前买上三到四个夜晚。 他不想好奇她为什么会愿意，他也不必深究。他已经知道了。

答案就在那里，在她的眼睛里，明亮得足以穿透戒断期带来的呆滞：沉重到令人窒息的孤独。距离她上次与人交谈过了多久了？自从她面对开价的人敞开自己的身体，提供最简单直接的性服务起，这又过了多久？

他呼出一口气。他想要假装这不过是一场谈话，装出相熟的假象。但是他必须拯救她，所以他不能浪费时间。

悄悄拿出手机，他按下录音键。当她瞥见时，无奈的默许从她眼中流露。她吐出一片苍灰色的烟雾，耸了耸肩。

“我们的房子很老了，”她继续道，“时节不太好。一个男人从大城市过来，他说他在找可以说英语的女孩到布加勒斯特去教外国人罗马尼亚语。”她又吸了一口烟，“我可以说英语，是从很多年前落在图书馆里的一些旧书上学来的。”

烟雾加重了她双唇的干燥程度，使它们在龟裂的边缘摇摇欲坠。“我的父亲，”她的声音没有停顿，甚至没有起伏，“他觉得很奇怪，因为那个男人只找年轻的女孩。但是我们的屋顶在漏水，而那个男人开出了可以把我们的房子重建一遍的预付金。让屋子变好一点。”她给了克拉克一个简短的微笑，“买新的用具，好点的种子，为了庄稼。”

_（谷仓的屋顶已经坍塌了。厨房的水池每个月都要水漫金山。拖拉机吃尽了能用上的所有油，因为它得换个新引擎。_

这不一样。他又开始自私了。）

“你同意去了？”克拉克问。

“他说我可以赚到足够的钱寄回家，”她继续说。她的牙齿辗过嘴唇。口红下清楚的线条裂开了。金属的气息淹没克拉克的鼻腔，但是她似乎没有注意到。她的肩膀在颤抖。“然后他把我带到这里，告诉我我有一笔债要还。飞机票，旅馆，烟，食物。”她的眼睛向下扫了一眼自己的手臂，看向手肘上的注射痕迹，“毒品。”

“他们给了你毒品？”

“我一直哭个没完，”她说，“他们告诉我这会让我好受点。让我不再那么想家。”香烟到这时已经几乎燃尽了，但是她依然深深吸了一口。太深了以至于克拉克可以闻到过滤嘴燃烧的气味，臭味和金属味混合在一起。“比起相信他们，我应该多懂事一点的。”

“这不是你的错，”克拉克脱口而出。“这不是……”他摇着头，“你没有选择。”

她摇了摇头。“这是我的错。”她说。她把烟头按在烟灰缸里，手腕粗暴地扭了扭。“这是我的 _选择_ 。”

克拉克看着他自己的双手。它们紧攥成了拳头。露易丝告诉过他记者应该保持客观，但是他现在做不到。他闭上双眼，在牙缝间嘶嘶呼气。

“ _为什么_ ？”

“像这样活着，这样死去。”她拿起她的烟盒，点上另一根香烟。“为了我们家能有一栋好点的房子，也是值得的。”她的双眼对他闪烁了一下，即使在烟雾的阴霾里也显得比之前更明亮了些。然后他聆听着， _必须是这样_ 。

另一阵呼吸。克拉克点头。“你会……你会告诉我你之前是住在哪里吗？你村子的名字？”当她把头抬起冲向一边，他继续说道，“这样我可以查查，看看你家人是不是真的住在一栋更好的屋子里。”

“你可以？”她瞳仁角落里的光芒警觉了起来。“但你不是罗马尼亚人。”

“我是个记者，”克拉克说，“我们有资源和渠道来找出事情的真相。”而且他还有着比大多数记者都要多的资源，他对自己想着。他可以飞到那里去亲自看看那个地方。

她很长一段时间没有说话。直到她的第二根香烟只剩下烟灰的时候，她才给了他村庄的名字。克拉克拿出自己的笔记本，让她拼出来然后写下。

沉默再次笼罩了房间。他等待着。

“塞尔纳特。”她最终开口，“我家的姓是塞尔纳特。”她在指尖摩挲着自己的大拇指。“我的名字不是布列塔妮。”

“我知道。”克拉克说道，声音非常温和。毕竟，他不曾用那个名字称呼她是有原因的。

“拉蒙娜，”她告诉他，眼神飘开了。“他们说这个名字听起来太老了，太异域。不适合一个 _妓女_[5]。”

_这是个美丽的名字_ ，他知道自己可以说。但是这不是她想要的，他知道。他记得自己站在那，半裸着，在他自己的纪念公园的中央；记得戴安娜“ _卡尔_ _-_ _艾尔_ ”的低语助燃了他内心的什么东西，然后是露易丝的声音，叫他 _克拉克_ ，然后整个世界和他的生活就重新涌回了他的大脑。让他想起了他是谁。

“拉蒙娜，”他说，在每个音节加上尽可能沉重的分量。当她不由地抬起头时，他笑了，然后又说了一遍。“拉蒙娜·塞尔纳特，来自罗马尼亚。”

她的手飞快地捂上自己的嘴，然后她紧紧咬住了指关节。但是泪水还是涌出了眼眶，她的双肩颤抖着，把头偏去不对着他的方向。他把自己的手停在床上，没有伸出去。

眼泪溢出之后，她抓过他的手并把指节按进她的脸颊。他动了——只是向前了一英寸——然后她把自己整个人都甩在他身上，指甲抓着上衣，啜泣像是被埋没了太长时间一样从她胸脯里迸出来。克拉克闭上眼睛，手掌轻抚过她的发丝。

他想要救她。他想把她带离这里，带回到她自己家里去；他想要保证她可以和她的家人待在一起，而且永远不用再担心漏雨的屋顶、糟糕的收成和受冻的父母弟妹。

_（谷仓永远都是坍塌的爸妈永远都在讨论翻新整个地方但是永远都没有足够的钱而且沙发以前是碎花的打满了补丁还有他曾经在上面跳过的弹簧但是现在是新的闪亮的皮质的了也不会在他坐上去环抱住他身体的时候吱呀作响——）_

但是他不知道是怎么回事。他的能力里没有可以帮得上忙的。

***

“曼海姆在耍抄袭的把戏，我们不能落后给他。”打火机咔哒响了一声，烟霾填满了车厢。“这可不 _仅仅_ 是一次愉悦的旅行，马龙。”

罗曼·塞恩尼斯[6]是个有着狭窄面庞，深陷的黑色眼睛的男人，黑发向后梳成背头，露出他额头上V形的发尖。他指尖间拈着一支昂贵的登喜路香烟，模仿着哥谭那些老牌的蓝血贵族，但是他的双腿张开，手肘撑在皮制的座套上，带着一个钱多到烧了自己的车也随意的黑帮老大才会有的闲适。

火柴马龙嚼着他火柴棍的一头。他让自己保持着前倾的姿态，眼神锁定在塞尼恩斯肩膀稍上方的一处。“有都不会有这个想法，塞恩尼斯先生。”他慢吞吞地说，“一直知道你得起码有两个动机才会去做任何一件事情。”

塞恩尼斯拍着他的膝盖，大笑着将头向后仰去。“你很聪明，马龙。”他说，点着一根手指，笑得咧出了他光秃的牙齿，“这就是我喜欢你的原因。”

_这就是你觉得我有用武之地的原因_ ，火柴马龙在脑海里矫正了他的话。然而，他所明白的比所说的要多多了，只是在嘴角上挂上一个微笑。“很高兴听到这个，塞恩尼斯先生。”他说，小心地将下巴尖保持朝下，这样他就会一直仰视着另一个男人了。“你的首肯对我来说意义重大，你知道的。”

“这让你肚皮里塞的是食物而不是子弹。”塞尼恩斯说。他又飞快地那样笑了一下，他的牙齿洁白无比。在马龙能措辞好一个妥当的回复之前，汽车减速下来，停下了。塞尼恩斯转过身来。“我们到了。”他没必要地宣布，“我最喜欢的马厩。”马龙理解了他的暗示：他打开了门，然后站在一边。

这座建筑有三层楼高，小到有足够的剩余空间让一些七零八落的植物生长。墙是用深勃艮第色上的漆，而壁架则是白色。在哥谭上城区这一侧的其他灰色和银色建筑中间，这座建筑闪耀到足以使人盲目。

“这里的婊子是最好的。”塞尼恩斯继续说道，从车里出来站到火柴身边，“接受过良好训练，可不只会发牢骚。”

火柴马龙转过身看着他。塞恩尼斯的车是辆玛莎拉蒂，亮红，和这栋建筑的墙撞了颜色。塞恩尼斯的深色西服和白色领带突兀了出来，他的身影显得更搭背景里高耸的公寓大厦；那些环绕着耶弗里公园[7]的富人住宅，而公园的暗影在红灯区悄然隐现。

塞尼恩斯弹了弹烟屁股，向大门走去。正当他的脚踏上第一级台阶时，门就打开了。火柴马龙把手背在身后跟随他，也没让自己的眼睛追踪墙上有些油漆要厚上几英寸的位置；这些标记着差不多一年前警察的突袭，当蝙蝠终于得到了充足的证据收拾这些皮条客，然后把姑娘们送回家的时候。

但是这些地方还是捉住了他的眼球。在下午晚些时候的阳光里，它们隐约显得更闪烁了。这是重建的证据，复兴的证据，像是胜利的标识。

不像它的前身，这些装饰里没有一样是红色的。地板被打磨得闪闪发光的硬木所覆盖，包裹着沙发的暗色皮革逮住了枝形玻璃吊灯里逸出的昏暗光芒。有人用女孩装点了这地方，正是此处的主打卖点：七个女孩被展览出来，慵懒地倚在长沙发的扶手和靠背上，穿着系扣领衬衫，铅笔裙和细高跟鞋，她们的头发梳成某种款式的高髻。两个女孩的鼻梁上架着黑色的方框眼镜，显得很沉重。

这里，唯一的一处红色踪迹：口红，所有的女孩都涂上了一种复古的血红色，鲜明地和她们皮肤的苍白形成对比。

火柴马龙阖上门。女孩们一动不动，在塞尼恩斯走过她们中间时一直低着头。如火柴马龙看着的，塞尼恩斯的手靠近了坐在距离他最近的沙发扶手上的那个女孩的下颌，点起她的头。当他的手轻抚过她的脸颊时，她热切地撬开了他的嘴巴。

“牙齿很好，”塞恩尼斯说，把女孩的头转向火柴马龙的方向。他的另一只手往下移，解开了女孩衬衫的更多扣子，滑下自己的手以便抓住一只赤裸的乳房，“身材不错。”

他的笑容尖锐起来。“带这样一个女孩回去见你爸妈肯定不会让你丢脸的，对吧？”

“不知道，先生。”火柴马龙说，他直起头好让墨镜滑下，这样他就能和塞恩尼斯眼神交汇了。“我没有可以带她们去见的父母。”

塞恩尼斯发出一声笑。“我们现在有了新方向。一个新的市场。”他放开了女孩，她的头又低下了，下巴甚至碰到了她的胸脯。她的眼睛依旧睁着，单调而空洞。“之前是附近那些有钱的混蛋，不管什么时候来都觉得搞脏了自己。他们应该感到兴奋，为了被肮脏所包围的那种想法。”

他朝房间更深处走去，接近了后面的第二张沙发，在第一张的右边。依在自己手肘上的那个女孩并没有退缩，在他的手靠近她的脚踝，抬起她的腿，直到她的铅笔裙褪下的时候。火柴马龙小心地稳住自己，因为很明显，她也没有被允许穿上任何内裤。

“现在，他们都想要这种肮脏。”塞恩尼斯继续说道，“但是他们也想要体面的表象。”他越过肩头冲马龙假笑了一下，“他们想假装成好像别人的内心就跟他们的同等污秽腐烂那样。”

“真的吗？”火柴马龙问道，出于他明白自己应该问。当塞恩尼斯的手指攀上女孩的腿，伸入裙底并且停留在那里时，他抬起一条眉毛，因为他可以看到塞恩尼斯正在玩弄她的阴部。“我以为有钱的混蛋会更想假装成比别人都要上等。”

她牙齿的光泽十分明亮，因为它们陷进了她上过色的嘴唇。火柴马龙注意到这是种请求。他至少可以欣赏这其中的美学价值，即使是在有些许胆汁在他喉咙后方挪移的时候。

“这就是他们如何伪装的，马龙。”塞恩尼斯啧了他一声。他紧紧地捏着女孩的下巴，强迫她不再咬嘴唇，即使他的手正在她裙下做些让她的瞳孔放大的事情。“如果他们开始相信每个人都是一样地肮脏，那么 _他们_ 自己就不再是肮脏的一员了。他们会依然觉得他们的钱可以让他们成为更好的人。”

这就是塞恩尼斯如此危险的原因；自从二十年前法尔科内[8]和马罗尼[9]倒台后，为什么他是在歌坛的有组织犯罪排行榜里崛起的那一位；除却蝙蝠和警方的所有努力，为什么他还是能够设法存活下来：塞恩尼斯对人的欲望和需求有着本能的控制，而且还知道如何满足他们，这足够让他的服务产业——以及他自己——对他的客户来说不可或缺。

从这种方式看，他是个完美的商人。

“随便挑一个你看得上眼的，马龙。”塞恩尼斯说，“这几个小时我要让你感受一下一个有钱人所能有的。”

他从女孩的短裙里抽出手，轻轻在她下颌上拍了一下。她立即离开了沙发。当他坐到皮料里，拉开她双腿时，她看都没看他一眼就跪下了。

_接受过良好训练_ ，塞恩尼斯这么说过。

“只有几个小时。”火柴马龙说。他把手塞进口袋里，环视了一圈房间。没有一个女孩抬头看他的眼睛；没有一个女孩动一下。“如果我想要今天剩下的时间直到明天早上呢，先生？能像个有钱混蛋一样享受可不是常有的事。”

发出另外一声笑，塞恩尼斯拉长了声调说，“别跟你的运气讲价。”一个停顿，然后他的头慢慢后倾过去，“挑个婊子然后滚出我的视线。”他的眼睛眯起来了。女孩拉下他拉链的粗糙摩擦在房间里显得很大声。“除非你想看我下面，马龙？除非你想看我高潮？”

“好像我真他妈愿意一样。”火柴马龙立刻厉声说，声音里满载的惊惧和恼怒不完全是装的。他的嘴唇因为恶心皱起来，视线扯离塞恩尼斯，扫视着房间，然后他的眼神落到塞恩尼斯碰过的第一个女孩身上。他大步走过去，手臂小心地用看起来足够在她身上留下伤痕的力夹住她，但是又足够温和而不会至此，直到他站住。

塞恩尼斯的笑声跟随他离开这房间。

火柴马龙从来没来过这里，但是另一个顶着跟他同一张脸的男人来过，而且那个男人还记得塞恩尼斯的“操人房间”以前要脏得多，墙上都是剥落的油漆，吱吱作响的地板的阴影里似乎藏着老鼠，还有泛黄又磨损得厉害的被单。但是现在床单换成了干净的纯白，墙是柔和的薰衣草紫色，甚至还有床头柜和其上的一盏灯，还画上了某种水彩。

关上门，火柴马龙转过身。女孩站在那里，双手交叠放在身前。

“我是想脱身，而且我不会伤害你，”他说，“你明白吗？”

她点点头。火柴马龙又嚼了那根木棍一会儿，然后吐掉了。落在地上的细微声响让她缩了一下。他收回了一声叹息。他之所以选择她就是因为其他人还没有被碰过，而火柴马龙想尽可能地减少损伤。但是，看到她肩膀发颤的那一刻，他觉得这对她来说要求太过了。

有一瞬间，他考虑过不要上她。但是塞恩尼斯是那种会来查看火柴马龙是否真的好好利用了这份礼物的人渣，如果他发现火柴马龙没有操这个他之前选择过的姑娘，他会感到被凌辱了，然后直接把马龙扔出这个他好不容易才摸打进来的内部圈子。

此外，这也不是他第一次出于跟性完全无关的理由而不得不上了什么人了。老天，这甚至不是 _火柴马龙_ 的第一次。

这并没有减轻他觉得自己是个天杀的混蛋的感受。即使是二十年后这种狗屎的事情还是在哥谭发生也没有让他觉得好受点。他的手抓过自己的头发。

“你有名字吗？”

她缓缓地转了下眼睛。在她重新看向地板前的一刹，她的眼睛透过墨镜遇上他的。“你可以想怎么叫我就怎么叫我，先生。”

“我想用你的 _名字_ 叫你。”火柴马龙说。他不想把她当一个什么玩偶或者玩具一样地上她，同时他也还是可以忽略这个，就当是什么怪癖，“来吧，我知道你爸妈给了你一个。”

她的下巴又压回胸脯。“伊莲娜。”她说，不过比耳语大声了一点点。

火柴马龙从口袋里拽出他的火柴盒，把另一根木棍塞进上下牙间。“你是从俄罗斯来的？”他问道，保持着懒洋洋的音调。

“不是。”她摇了摇头。当他没有回应的时候，她的指关节泛白了。“罗马尼亚。”她最终说道。

当那个跟火柴马龙有着同样脸庞却不同名字的男人到这个地方来的时候，那些女孩是从乌克兰来的。火柴马龙并不惊讶于塞恩尼斯找到了另一个货源，这次是在东欧的更南边；乌克兰人口买卖案件的回声停息了不过才一年，但是全世界肯定不缺这样的事情。

“在这里他们叫你别的名字？”

“是的，”她说，“贝拉。”

伊莲娜，一个被绑架又被英勇的骑士救下的罗马尼亚公主的名字，成为了贝拉，一个出身平民却被一只后来变成王子的野兽救下的迪士尼公主的名字。火柴马龙没有深究其间的讽刺是不是故意为之，因为火柴马龙没有想到这类破事，反正也根本不会知道伊莲娜的典故。

“贝拉要顺口点。”他说，因为他注意到她在说原来姓名时的不安，而这是他能在这种情况下给出的所有善意了。他咬着自己的火柴棍。“脱下你的所有衣服然后躺到床上去，贝拉。”

她转过身背向他，坐到了床上。她开始解自己衬衫的扣子。她的眼神极其平板，极其空洞。火柴马龙听说了塞恩尼斯给姑娘们打遍毒品借此让她们变得温顺的流言，但是要提到毒品的话，她的每一个动作里都会有太多需要关照的了。也有可能是什么新的变种；毕竟，在意识到集团犯罪要有利可图得多而且更适合他之前，塞恩尼斯是从合法制药业起家的，而且他的手下还依旧养着科学家。

在他找到避孕套并且爬上床的过程里，火柴马龙都一直想着这件事。他也一直穿着衣服，仅仅是解开皮带，拉下拉链，好让自己暴露出来。他没有看她，但她也没有在看他，她的眼睛转向墙壁。她的喘息和呻吟都很大声，并且训练有素。

塞恩尼斯说过，这些姑娘们就是用来帮助那些有钱的杂种感受到这个世界都跟他们一样肮脏的。火柴马龙觉得他是对的——他最了解了——但是他感受不到。唯一他能感到肮脏的就是黏在他皮肤上的东西。

她的手肘上有些细小的针孔，被青黄色的伤痕围绕着。火柴马龙盯着墙，这样他就不必看见它们了。

他必须这样做。必须找出塞恩尼斯新动作的根基，这样才能连根拔掉。塞恩尼斯不会被消灭，而找到新的联络人，然后用一个新的身份、新的重点重新开始一切，将至多用他一年的时间。然而留在女孩们心里和身体上的伤口将永远在那里，可能要经过数十年的岁月才能褪色，如果它们会褪色的话。她们可能甚至根本无法回到在罗马尼亚的家，再亲眼见一见她们的家人。

但是这是必须做的。这全都是一个循环的一部分，而他在其中有一个往前助推的角色，在事态再次崩溃、毁灭之前，把它扭转到被视为可以接受的程度。

打破这个循环的可能是不存在的。即使在那只蝙蝠搞定了马罗尼和法尔科内的时候，塞恩尼斯就已经出现来接班他们的位置了。没有什么优雅又恰当、还可以把所有散乱的弦系在一起的办法能解决这个问题。

_（罪犯就像野草，阿尔弗雷德：拔掉这里的，那里的又长起来了。）_

一个角色需要扮演。

***

布鲁斯的洞穴是混凝土、灰色和玻璃，哥谭或缺的所有现代建筑都在这一处拥挤地体现。唯一背离整体设计的就是作为主要工作空间的中央布置的一张大圆桌，磨得发亮的木头在刺眼的白色日光灯下隐隐闪烁。被灰色椅腿、黑色糙面的椅子环绕着，这张桌子就像个孤零零的拇指一样醒目。

克拉克是个写作者，他无比了解象征主义。布鲁斯可能会准许他们在真正的地方完工前把这个洞穴作为临时汇合点，但是这个洞穴是 _布鲁斯的_ 地盘，是蝙蝠侠的地盘。他们的团队不属于这里；不是真正意义上的。

他们应该已经有自己的总部了才是；毕竟，荒原狼已经是两个月前的事了，而他们应该有大把的时间至少开始修建一幢建筑，甚至直接找一个合适的地方。但是有那么多的事情正在发生——克拉克·肯特要回到自己的生活，蝙蝠侠要处理类魔和荒原狼在哥谭留下的余波，团队里的其他人要准备他们个人的公开首秀，还要弄明白他们在这个世界的位置是什么——所以他们根本没有时间 _会面_ 。

除此之外，另还有支队伍组建起来试图消除这个世界上的异次元威胁。他们并不是 _朋友_ 。

克拉克的手抚过圆桌的木头。上方的光漆十分平滑，但底部就是原木，用砂纸打磨过，却依然有细小的木碎夹在桌子的中间，在两块半圆形部分被拼在一起的交界处。

“大都会是最好的选择。”布鲁斯这样说道。他就站在克拉克对面，一只手指向他身后的一块屏幕，其上显示着美国东部和亚特兰蒂斯，而英国和西欧被压缩在角落里。“它离海洋够近。”他移动的手指弄皱了纸张，而他的眼睛滑向站在他右边的亚瑟，“离楔石城[10]也只有很短的距离。”在大都会的西边，然后他对站在布鲁斯左边的巴里点了点头，“而且从哥谭出发只需要跨越海湾。”他看着站在巴里身边的维克多，手指穿过地图上的蓝色条带。

片刻后，他挺直身子。“你要跨越整个大西洋了，戴安娜。”他的手扫过地图上的巴黎，“所以方便我们的地方不能方便你了。”

“我可以从卢浮宫调到史密森尼[11]或者大都会艺术博物馆。”戴安娜在克拉克的右侧说道，嘴角扬出一个微笑，“不管怎样都不会有问题的。”

亚瑟双臂交叉着，臀部倚在桌子上。虽然有椅子，但是似乎没有人有想要用的意思。“我还是觉得最好的地方就是大西洋本身，”他说，“波塞冬尼斯[12]又不是不在那里。”

“那么我还是说这是绝对不会发生的。”布鲁斯反驳他道，语气干脆。“我们不会把我们的总部设在水下。我们在那连话都没法说。”

“好啦，所以可能是我想象的，”巴里出声了，在亚瑟来得及作进一步抗议前打断了他，“不过我以为你说过我们的总部会在哥谭。”他在空气中舞着手，“韦恩庄园？在重建之后？”

“那个不是你想象的。”戴安娜低声说，朝巴里露了个小小的笑脸。

“这不是个好主意。”布鲁斯说。语气干脆。他转过身背向他们，又按了几下键盘。屏幕上的地图变了，直接放大至大都会西郊。一个红点开始闪烁。“这是我找到的我们可以用的一块土地，我已经作了不会轻易追查到我们任何一个人身上的买进安排。我会画张图解出来，在下次会议的时候拿给你们看，然后我们就可以开始自己造这栋房子了。”

维克多把头歪向一侧。“我们可以叫个建筑公司。”他指出。

“我们是可以。”布鲁斯承认道，“但是一栋可以满足我们的所有需要、以及以后可能会加入我们的潜在的其他人需要的建筑，会有很多的技术要求。”他顿了顿，“就算我们用无数空壳公司雇人建造这个地方，也还是会留下书面痕迹。就算我们公开了我们总部的位置，公开建筑内部也还是会有太多安全风险。”

“我不明白的是，”克拉克说。维克多和巴里在听到他声音的同时就立刻闭上了嘴巴，他压下了由此产生的退缩感，“为什么 _你是_ 那个买下这么多东西的人，布鲁斯。不论怎样都总会有书面痕迹可以直接联系到 _你_ 身上。”

这不是布鲁斯计划里的主要问题。但是这听上去是最通情达理的一个。

“无所谓。”布鲁斯说。他没有看向克拉克，他的眼神聚焦在屏幕上那个闪烁的红点上。“布鲁斯·韦恩可以宣称自己是队伍的财政捐助人，如果他被查出是他们的总部的土地所有者的话。”

要习惯布鲁斯以第三人称提到他自己不是件容易的事。克拉克抑制住了一丝不安。他又把手指放回有一枚钉子陷进原木里的位置抚摸起来。“那么我猜这就是你买下所有建筑所需的材料的原因了？”他问道。

“我唯一的超能力就是我很有钱。”布鲁斯说。在克拉克可以作出反抗前，他扭了扭自己的肩膀，对于一个耸肩来说又拉伸得太紧了点。“除此之外，你们其他人就负责地方的建造了。我能做的部分就到这里。”

_那不是真的_ ，克拉克想要抗议。终归是布鲁斯在作着计划。更要紧的是，总部和组队的主意从一开始就都是他出的，而且要不是没有他，这两件事一件都不会成为现实。

克拉克一直闭着嘴。不仅仅是因为他知道抗议只会是无效的，更是因为他明白，他之所以对布鲁斯支付了建造总部和计划用地块的钱感到如此不舒服，并不是因为那个原因。或许是因为布鲁斯拒绝看向他的眼睛。即使是现在，他正等着克拉克开口的时候，布鲁斯也只是盯着他左脸的某处，他肩膀的上方。

不过他也不认为就是这样。

布鲁斯是他们所有人当中有最多资金来源的，他告诉自己。他做埋单的那一个非常合情合理。即使他们所有人把薪水和亚瑟有可能能从海底的船只残骸中捡到的黄金全部加在一起，也没法掏出一笔布鲁斯随手就能拿出的金额。让布鲁斯来埋单是很公道的； _符合逻辑_ 。

此外，这只有总部而已。一件必需品。不必有任何意味。克拉克只是多虑了。

他作了个深呼吸。挂上一个微笑。试着不再去想当下他们是如何都在布鲁斯的洞穴里，在他的家里，因为在总部完工前没有其他人还有个容得下他们的地方。“没有异议了。”他说。

布鲁斯点着头转开。他离开圆桌的首席位，然后戴安娜接下了他的位置。

克拉克看着自己的双手。这不必有任何意味，他再次告诉自己。 _这不必有。_

（译者注：除非特殊说明，否则本文中所有的脚注都是译者为了理解方便自行填加的。）

[1] 罗马尼亚的首都。

[2] 原文为罗马尼亚语，curva。

[3]又称小瓦拉几亚，是罗马尼亚的一个地区名。

[4]为罗马尼亚多尔日县的首府，位于奥尔特尼亚中部的日乌河西岸，东欧喀尔巴阡山脉的北方及多瑙河的南部。

[5]原文为罗马尼亚语，curva。

[6]即黑面具。

[7]原文为Yeavely Park。

[8]哥谭的一位黑手党首领。

[9]哥谭的另一位黑手党首领。

[10] 漫画中是闪电侠杰伊·加里克和沃利·韦斯特所在的城市。

[11] 史密森尼学会是美国一系列博物馆和研究机构的集合组织。这里作者应该是指其旗下的一座博物馆。

[12] 亚特兰蒂斯失落的大陆留下的最后一块土地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是我所用的哥谭地图。（译者注：你可以在原文的本章结尾备注中找到这张地图的链接。）  
> 事情不会从这里开始变得舒服一点。我可以保证的就是我知道我在说什么。我不会歪曲任何事情，我的角色也永远不会随意行动或者说无意义的话，但是这也是这篇文章会使人感到难受和不安的原因所在。  
> 再一次，如果有任何事物使你难受、引起或者使你感觉到任何你在同人圈内不想有的情感，请立即退出。


	2. baking (the bricks) 烧造砖块

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超人试图营救人类。布鲁斯·韦恩有一场董事会议。总部的建造开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：第一幕：有对于一场自杀式炸弹袭击余波的详细描写（二〇一七年三月大马士革炸弹袭击）以及相关的暴力、血腥和惨烈场景。第二幕：在慈善事务中表现得自以为是的富豪。

人群在惨叫。空气挟裹着烟尘、铁屑和烧焦的人体残躯，厚重异常。一些人的内脏——胃肠、肝肾和心脏——被烧成了灰烬，散发出一股特异的气味，无法描述，而且沉甸甸地绕在舌尖上。

克拉克想成为人类，想表现得像个人类。但不断吸进空气让他觉得恶心，总是觉得恶心，而且完全帮不上忙了。于是他停止了呼吸。他看起来也不再像人类了，用X视线刺透浓霾，寻找骨骸和还在搏动的心脏。

_（你并不勇敢，人类才勇敢）_

他找到了十二个人，迅速把他们带出已经了烧毁的法院大楼废墟。外面，救护车警笛和人声交错悲鸣，把这刺耳的声响拆开来听也不过是难分难解的尖叫。克拉克隔绝了声源来搜索心跳，以一个人类绝无可能做到的方式扫除了一切杂音。他找到了更多幸存者，把他们解救出来。他的钢铁之躯飞到某个位置用脊椎打碎了一根坠落的梁柱，之后他才意识到那个女人已经死去了。但他还是运出了她的遗体。

逐渐地，他救出的更多是尸体了。他尝试着不去注意这其中有多少是碎块。他截断了皮肤上粘连鲜血的感官，还有制服上，他全身上下。他进一步阻隔了听力，免得骨头断裂、肠子流溢和血液枯涸的脆响像蠕虫一样钻进他的皮肤来，从他的身体里拽出惊惧的尖叫。他尽可能弄干净了整座建筑。然后他走了出去。

风里是低语的祈者。他周围人身上的每一片布料都像在血里浸过，满是凝结的血块。一名护士正在绝望地试图合拢一个人身上裂开的伤口，他身体一侧被弹片整个撕扯了开来。

克拉克向下瞟了一眼。他站在一片逐渐蔓延的血潭里。氪星衣物阻截了所有地球材料的接触，而且永远也不会弄脏。红色仅仅黏留在他的皮肤上、他的脸上。

他转身最后扫描了一遍司法宫[1]的废墟。然后他就听见：一个炸弹在西边爆炸了。惨叫的声音。烧焦的尸体交叠散发出的恶臭，有些是随风而来，有些就在他身侧。一部分的他意识到自己并不是唯一一个僵住的；一些护理人员站着愣住了，他们的手悬在伤员上方，缓慢挪向西边的眼神空渺。

一个男人叫喊起来，声调尖锐而可怕。他紧紧抓着地面，指甲和沥青刮擦出刺耳的响声。

在最短暂的一刹那，他心里回想起另一座法院的景象。火舌舔过他坚不可摧的皮肤，甚至没有碰到他的制服，而焦尸和沸腾的鲜血产生的恶臭将他环抱。

_集中精神。_

克拉克离开地面，朝西方飞去。他甚至没有看一眼自己是否在身后遗留下了血液的踪迹。

他知道自己已经留下了。他一直知道。

*

“昨天干得不错。”露易丝走近时，她的高跟鞋踩在屋顶的水泥层上，发出细微的哒哒声，“尽管托你的福，我们还是得到美联社那里去要资料。”

她坐下来的时候弄皱了纸页，而她身体的温度显得熟悉又热情。她没有碰他。她甚至没有问他是否还好。她什么都没有说，只是坐在那里，等待着。

克拉克明白他应该说点什么。但是他没法喉咙里掏出一个字眼。他只能盯着地面。从地面到屋顶有七十层楼高；如果他跌落，碎裂的将会是混凝土，而不是他的身体。他试着不去思考一具烧裂的和一具摔裂的尸体所有的模样和气味之间的差别。

盯着自己的膝盖也没有用。克拉克试着去看一件什么东西， _随便什么东西_ ，然后他的眼神落到了今天早晨的 _星球日报_ 上。一张他从一幢熊熊燃烧的建筑里走出来的照片。他因为火焰舔舐上身的幻觉而发颤；感到胆汁涌上他的喉咙，因为死了那么多人，那么多人，而头版标题却高声宣布着“ _超人拯救大马士革恐怖袭击中的受害者_ ”。

这不公平。死伤者不该被挤到副标题去。这是他的错，他知道的；自他的死亡和复活起，报纸版面就开始喜欢在头条点名超人了。 _这有助于销量_ ，佩里曾在克拉克试图反对的时候吼他。 _现在的人不想天天就听些坏消息。他们想要相信这世上还有某种希望。_

但他能在还有这么多人死去的时候给出什么样的希望呢？为什么他没法救起所有人？当他坐在那，看着这标题，自私地只考虑着自己的悲痛和无助，而没去把那些幸存者和被遗弃者从哀伤中捞出来的时候，他能点燃多少人的希望呢？

拉下眼镜，克拉克揉了揉眼睛。他不需要呼吸，他提醒着自己。但是他的喉咙好像被捏住了，他感觉自己随时像要拼命地换起气来。他吞咽着。咽下空气。他不能让露易丝等太久。

“你知道，”他开始道。他失声了。他再次吞咽，把视线转向天空。“你知道，斯莫维尔全都是基督徒。同时有很多小孩，孩子们几乎是永远都有疑问。他们一直问，如果上帝存在，为什么世界上还是有坏事发生？如果像教堂所说，上帝是全能全爱的，那么为什么世界上还是遍地的恐怖和悲伤呢？”

露易丝从她的喉咙深处发出一声声响，表示她在听。克拉克又擦擦眼睛，但是那些图像不肯消失。

“答案永远都是自由意志。坏事之所以发生，是因为人类有能力选择它们。”想起这件事是个错误，因为现在他想起来卢瑟。关于他说过的： _如果上帝是全能的，他就不是个善人。而如果他是全善的，那么他就不可能全能。_[2]“上帝赋予了人类自由意志，而人类会拿它做什么全都取决于人类自己。”

“你不是上帝，克拉克。”露易丝说道，声音柔和。

“我知道。”克拉克说。他的确。他每天都被提醒着这一点。他或许是死而复生了，或许有很多网站拿他比作耶稣，或许有人视他作从高处降临来拯救他们的上帝……但他不是上帝。

“但是……露易丝，这样做的意义在哪里？”他不由看向她手上的纸页——今日份的 _星球日报_ ——头版详细书写了超人在拯救大马士革的受害者时提供的帮助。“如果我不能在一开始就阻止人们变得可怕的话，这样做的意义在哪里？”

巴里告诉过他类魔和荒原狼之所以袭击，就是因为自超人死后，世界不复存有希望。克拉克在补习他死后七个月里世界上所发生的要事的过程中，被星球日报的一个头条震惊到了：没有希望的世界[3]。如果他的当时在那里，如果他又重生了，人们或许还会有希望。人们或许……

他把眼睛埋进掌心。可他依旧能闻到那烧焦的尸体，和飞溅血液里的沉重铁腥味。黏稠的无法描述的内脏熏臭迸炸开来。

“我现在不过是一辆在悬崖底下的救护车罢了。”他低语道，“如果他们到悬崖下的时候都已经死了，那救护车的意义在哪里呢？”

“你不是在悬崖的最底下。”露易丝说。克拉克抬起头，她带着深意地一笑，“你在中间，克拉克。在半道上，准备好在他们摔在地上前把人抢回来。”

他眨眨眼。她伸出手，手指扫过他面颊的曲线，在萦绕住他发际线前的光线时停下了。那沉入他神经中的赤裸的温暖已经为她的热度开辟出蹊径来。

“可能看上去不太足够，”露易丝继续说，“可能你不能在最开始就不让他们受伤。但是你没有办法做到那个，克拉克。你不能阻止人类自相残杀。即使你统治了世界，把你的意愿强加在我们所有人身上都不行。”

这不过是个玩笑，克拉克知道；他能看见这一点，从她弯曲的嘴角里。就好像克拉克·肯特图谋变成一名霸君是个很荒谬的主意一样。但这还是没有拦截住颤栗顺着他的脊椎而下；没有停下他脑海里自己的画面，悬浮在一支军队上方，叫他们住手而他们所有人都 _听着_ 。这也没有阻挡住他脉管中的血涌，当他想象着再也不用听见人们受伤的声音的那种感觉时。

他脸上一定表现出来了什么，因为露易丝的微笑隐去了。她伸手，指尖擦过他的脸，描出他脸颊的曲线。“你 _不能_ 阻止人们自相残杀，”她重复道，现在更坚定了，“那就是……”

她耸耸肩，动作有些无能为力。“那就是人们 _所做_ 的事。” 

克拉克努了些力把那些念头推开了。把他听力边缘那些呐喊、惊叫和尖啸推开了。他转而集中在露易丝身上。

“自相残杀？”他没好气地说，“一直吗？”

露易丝呼出一口气，带着心脏温度的空气掠过他的颊部。她靠了上来而他承住了，额头碰在一起，而一只手曲在他颈背上。“你知道我为什么想当一名记者吗，克拉克？”

“因为你热爱真相。”克拉克重复着她以前告诉过他的话，“因为你想要找出真相来，然后公之于众。”

“嗯。”露易丝点点头。她的拇指在他皮肤上画着圈。“但是，克拉克，真相是相对的。被一些人视作真相的对于其他人来说却是谎言，反之亦然。事情有真相，客观的真相，但是……”她的肩膀晃了晃，“人们看待这些真相的方式扭曲了它们，而你永远没法在不透过至少一个人的视角筛滤之后，才得到那些事实。”

（ _星球日报来批评那些自视高过法律的人就有点虚伪了吧，你不觉得吗？_[4]）

克拉克不寒而栗。他记得所有那些社论，那些脱口秀，要求逮捕他，把他逐出地球，逐出他所熟悉的唯一一个家园。他曾读过所有那些歪曲了他的一切话语的网站，不论是为了把他造成神明还是魔鬼。同样的字词，全都改变了……

“这就是为什么人们要伤害彼此。”露易丝继续说，“他们坚信自己是对的，而且从来没有听过对同一件事的不同看法，从来没有发现过任何能证明自己是错的的东西。而那是你所无能为力的，克拉克。那不是你能改变的事情。”

_这是我的错_ 。拉蒙娜说过。当她把烟头摁进烟灰缸里时，腕节旋转着，突然暴力地一戳，克制地突然一刺。 _这是我的选择_ 。

他本来可以告诉她那不是这样的。让她像他一样相信这一点。或许他本可以对那些自杀式炸弹袭击者做一样的事情的；或许他本可以找出恐怖组织，然后用他力量的威胁来逼他们住手。但是……

_这是我的错_ 。 _这是我的选择_ 。牧师一直提到人类的自由意志。爸爸站在龙卷风的中央，叫克拉克不要插手，因为死亡是他做出的选择。

从露易丝身边拉开，克拉克再次揉了揉眼。“一辆在悬崖中间的救护车。”他低声说，“感觉这还是不够。”

她很长一段时间没说话。那不是因为她对他感到懊恼，克拉克明白；露易丝懊恼的时候，她沉默的感觉不一样，在空气里的重量也不一样。这只是她在思考。

“我不觉得我能帮得上你。”她说。接着，在他可以反驳之前——如果露易丝都不行，那还能有谁？——她把一根手指置在他唇上，“我觉得……你得去找布鲁斯聊聊这个。”

克拉克闪了闪眼睛。他张开嘴又合上了，“布鲁斯？为什么是布鲁斯？”

“蝙蝠最开始的行踪要追溯到二十年前了，而哥谭依然犯罪不断。”露易丝说，声音非常轻柔，“他可以告诉你如何……如何坚持下去。坚持下去的理由。即使事情看起来完全没有变化。”

二十年。克拉克齿缝间倒抽一口气，感受着其间的寒意停旋在他肺里，他试着不要想起布鲁斯说过的话。（ _你并不勇敢。人类才勇敢。_[5]）（ _这对我来说大概是个直觉动作。_[6]）试着不要想起巴里告诉过他的，布鲁斯才是那个坚持要把克拉克带回来的人。（ _你不让我活，你也不让我死。_[7]）试着不要想起布鲁斯靠近他的存在，但布鲁斯从来不直视他的眼睛。（大都会，克拉克的城市。但在讨论中他哪怕一次都没有提到克拉克，一次都没有阐述把总部设在 _他的_ 居住城市的便利之处。）

克拉克咽了一下。他又重新抬头望向天空。烟尘蚕食了他视线的边界。爆炸。子弹击中了地面。雾化的氪石染绿了他的视野。哥谭的夜雾。所有东西搅在一起编成了一张复杂的网，丝线从他手里滑落，恐吓着要以它们转瞬即逝的柔韧把他埋葬 。

“我从来没希望过这会变得这么复杂。”克拉克说，“我只是想救人。”

露易丝又给了他一个那样有深意的笑容。她拾起今天的 _星球日报_ ，摊在地板上折好了，塞进他胳膊底下。“这已经够复杂的了。”她告诉他，“因为你得考虑你怎么才能救下他们，以及他们又有多想被你救下……”她停顿了，然后笑意在嘴角温和下来，“这你已经知道了。”

是啊。是啊。他是知道。他把世界从佐德手上救下来，但是毁掉了大都会的金融区，还没能把这过程中超过一千号的人救下来。一千人和数十亿星球放在一起，从数字上看可能还是划算的吧。

但是这从来都和数字无关。不可能相关。

“跟布鲁斯谈谈，”露易丝又说话了，“不管怎么说，这都会是个新角度。”

克拉克捡起他的眼镜。他盯着自己的镜片看了一会儿，然后用衬衫的边角把它们擦干净了。他试着想象了一下跟布鲁斯的谈话会以怎样的方式收场，但是想到他站在那男人面前看着他之后就想象不下去了，他的喉咙收紧了。

但是。他叹了口气。“我会试试的。”他说。

他有预感自己甚至有可能不得不 _一直_ 尝试着去挑起这场对话。 

***

韦恩基金大厦是座高耸的蓝色玻璃巨兽，在试图逃脱这阴沉天空的昏暗日色下微微反光。超过八十层楼高的它在哥谭上城区中心金融地段的其他建筑中显得鹤立鸡群，只有右方的韦恩塔能与之比肩，而两者之间用三条隐蔽的玻璃栈桥连接了起来。

一座闪耀的灯塔，有人曾经这样告诉布鲁斯。一个希望的图腾。但是布鲁斯正坐在顶楼会议厅的桌子首位前，朝下盯着整座城市，觉得这完全是另一件事物的标志。某件让他得拼命压抑冲动才不至于冷笑出来的东西；这种冲动在他回到基金董事会的时候更加强烈了，他们所有人都身着着用进口料子精良裁制的衣服，全部衣物加在一起比整个东区都要值钱。

倒不是说他有好到哪里去，他自己。

“最后一个事项，”他宣布道，手指扫过平板屏幕上的日程，就算早几个小时前他就已经背下了，“关于基金会分发出去的支票的问题，博伊尔先生？”

费里斯·博伊尔，哥特企业的创始人和首席执行官，擅长“安全措施”，双手叠在身前。他深色的眼睛在布鲁斯身上眯缝起来。“我的轿车一周前不得不经过了东区。”他说，嘴角有个微妙的曲折，像在邀情别人来同情他由于他豪车的轮胎不得不被东区的街道染脏而经历的痛苦，“然后我注意到了一件让我十分恼火的事情。”

“哦？”布鲁斯维持着中立的声音，轻微上扬了些好奇的尾调。

“街上有很多人都拿着 _智能手机_ 。”博伊尔说。他的眉毛抬了一下，扫视了一圈座席，“我以为从提供优惠券转成提供支票的决议，是基于 _受惠者_ ，”他眯起眼，卷着舌把这个词说得很肮脏的样子，“会正确使用这笔现金的理念上的。”他偏过头，“ _让人满意地_ 。”

“智能手机。”布鲁斯重复道。他把平板小心地向下放回桌子上，但是金属背面还是和玻璃桌面发出了响亮的摩擦声。他推了推它的一角免得转起来，然后才抬起眼，“这就是你不满的理由吗，博伊尔先生？”

“正是。”博伊尔说，他的腔调含沙射影着表示布鲁斯就是个傻子，没在第一时间理解他的意思。他靠回椅背，眉间满是正义的担忧。“支票对他们来说应该是用来买食物、付房租以及”他舞着一只手，“其他必需品的。智能手机可不是必需品。”

“我们没有要求受惠者拿钱买东西必须先经过我们的同意的制度。”布鲁斯指出，表情定格在些许好奇上，“我觉得我们之所以转变了政策，从给人们发优惠券变成发支票，是因为他们肯定比我们更了解自己的需求。”他在空中摆动着手指，“毕竟是他们 _过着_ 自己的日子，而不是我们。”

并没有 _那么_ 容易。布鲁斯自从收养了杰森之后就开始努力转变政策，因为杰森给了他无数珍贵的东西来交换他偷走的轮胎。那已经是十多年前了，而他直到三年前才设法在董事会成功通过了一个几乎实现了的协议，在杰森死后四年。

韦恩基金的董事会议总是让他想起杰森。布鲁斯抵抗着想要阖上眼的强烈欲望。他的手滑下桌子，这样他才能攥紧双拳。

博伊尔的嘴巴又张开了，肯定是要就什么其他愚蠢的东西作反对，但是另一个男人前倾了过来，手肘放在桌子上。

“先生们，”西蒙·斯塔格说，他的声音温和但充斥了房间，“你们两个都有道理，所以我想可以各退一步。”博伊尔点点头，布鲁斯把注意力转向他，斯塔格继续说，“不如我们要求受惠者把用每个月收到的钱购买的东西列成清单，然后设置一个管理会，以确保我们会对清单，”他犹豫了下，然后冲博伊尔点头，“感到满意？”

“不。”布鲁斯断然说。

“韦恩先生。”斯塔格开口，但布鲁斯用空气中一个摆手中断了他。他牢牢地抓着一杯水——在这种会议上总是在桌沿——稍稍撒出了些到地板上。

“别误解了我，西蒙。”布鲁斯说，说出他名字的声调拉得很长，直到那个男人把眼睛眯成了一条缝，“这是个合理的建议，但是没必要。”

“没必要。”博伊尔重复道。他抬起一条眉毛。

“这就是我所说的，孩子。”布鲁斯说。直视博伊尔的眼睛，他抿了口水，故意拖了些时间好看着怒火在他眉间加深的皱纹里积聚。这倒是小事，不过布鲁斯·韦恩不正是出了名的过分自大吗，所以根本不会在意浪费别人的时间。

有一刻，他允许自己想象了一下告诉博伊尔他真正想法的场景；朝博伊尔的脸甩下关于人类的尊严需要的字眼，以及博伊尔和他为了减税才在基金会出的钱并没有赋予他剥夺别人自由选择的权利。

他没有这么做。在一个这样的房间里说话的方式只有一种。只有一种行为方式。

博伊尔开始磨碾自己的牙。布鲁斯继续啜他的水。他自己的心跳在耳朵里如轰雷成鸣，但是他把自己的注意力从这里转向在他舌尖滑下的昂贵的、冰凉的矿泉的味道。

他咽下水的一秒钟后，博伊尔的耐心可见地绷断了，“韦恩先生，为什么这没必要？”

“卢修斯·福克斯，我猜你认识卢修斯，”布鲁斯顿了下直到有人点点头，“他说到他最近看到一些张贴在火车站附近的广告。当然了，他也给我看了广告上的乱七八糟的涂鸦——作为新闻的一部分，自然，卢修斯的奇怪聊天方式——但是我还是可以读到涂鸦底下的字。”他眨了眨眼睛，“没错，我是能识字。”

博伊尔咬牙的声音更大了。

“那是个新发明的智能手机软件的广告，”布鲁斯继续说，不再看向博伊尔，“关于找工作什么的。所以我就在想，费里斯看到的智能手机已经是种必需品了，不是吗？”他耸耸肩，“现在都没人还老套地发短信或者打电话了；不是在这个就是在那个软件上处理，用无线网或者4G。”他合了下唇，偏过头，“嘿，这个主意怎么样？东区的每个家庭都能连上免费的无线网络？”

_（你到底为什么会想要那些轮胎呢？孤儿院有充足的资金可以保证满足最基础的需要，而且学费也全免了。_

_操他妈的上帝啊，布鲁斯——_

_注意语言——_

_滚蛋。听着，你知道我要那些轮胎来干什么吗？我拿它们能换好几百块钱，每个，所以我就能拿到大概一千块。这够孤儿院买台电脑了，还能剩下点余钱。没准我还能搞到点给更小的孩子用的花哨书包——有个小孩老是盯着款海底总动员的——然后带些小孩下家好点的餐馆，让他们在操蛋的人生里头一回尝尝牛排是什么味道的。_

_噢。）_

“我们跑题了，韦恩先生。”斯塔格说。

布鲁斯转过头，“我们还有个题？”

“跟问责制有关。”博伊尔在斯塔格能说出下一个词之前打断了他。他身体前倾，眼神闪烁，眯成一条缝，“当然，我们有些受惠者，”他舌间滚落那个词的特殊方式就犹如它是 _贱民_ 或者垃圾那样，“会用智能手机上的软件求职，但是有多少人就是单纯在手机上用Tinder[8]？Grindr[9]？玩游戏？”

他喉咙里卡着些字眼。尖刻的，直接的字眼。布鲁斯靠回他奢华的皮革座椅，往后躺了躺，又稍往前动了些，试图让金属的轻微吱嘎声淹过他脑中的噪音。

“我约过的一个法国超模给我讲了个故事，”他说。伸出一只手，指尖摩挲着玻璃水杯的边缘，“有人跟法国一位皇后说农民没有面包吃，而她回复道让他们都去吃蛋糕。”他拂去指甲上凝结的水汽，从指甲上方看向博伊尔的眼睛，“她不无道理，费里斯。不论面包还是蛋糕，面粉都是必需品。”

博伊尔的眉毛在他努力跟上布鲁斯的招牌逻辑的时候皱得更深了。

_（听着，这不像是——我知道这听上去很蠢，好吗？我知道。我不是要偷你的轮胎，我没偷过任何欠操的东西，因为我有个病了的妹妹需要治疗或者其他差不多的好家伙，而我做的一切都没法从警察或者任何人那里赢回他妈的一丁点同情，但这就是——_

_你不需要解释——）_

“我同意博伊尔先生的，韦恩先生。”斯塔格又开口。布鲁斯的眼神懒洋洋地转向他。坐在博伊尔先生旁边的他有一只手正放在后者的胳膊肘上。很有可能是在安抚他，虽然布鲁斯·韦恩肯定没有那个智力能注意到博伊尔身遭逐渐沉重的怒火。“要求我们的受惠者对他们的购买行为作出说明肯定能敦促他们在花钱的时候更加小心。这对他们自己有好处。”

“智能手机之后又是什么，韦恩？”博伊尔爆发了，看来无法再自制，“酒精？毒品？赌博？你要编点故事好说那些也是必需品吗？”

“ _费里斯_ 。”斯塔格嘶声说，但是布鲁斯没有给他挽回局面的机会。他站了起来，一根手指点向博伊尔的方向。

“一个受过高等教育的人能够辨识出一条下坡路来，当这条路被摆在他眼前的时候，博伊尔先生。”他严肃地说出这些词句，像捉到了某位明知比他聪明的人在做什么蠢事一样，语气里带着胜利，“更别说我还有不少学位可以证明我不仅仅是个受过高等教育的人，有些甚至是常青藤的。”

都是买的，自然。如果不是布鲁斯把上大学的时间都花在了他所接受的训练上的话。他挥挥手撇开这个念头，更向前倾了些。冲博伊尔斜笑了一下，然后把胳膊摆在桌子上。

“我觉得我现在明白你对智能手机的不满了，费里斯。”他说，“你提了Tinder和Grinder，是不是？你是担心在上面碰到我们的某个受惠对象吗？你是不是担心迟早有一天自己右滑了好久的某人，最后是从东区而不是从上城区来的？”博伊尔的脸愤怒地变紫了，而布鲁斯嘴角卷起一个得意的笑。

“你没必要担心那个，”他说，“我可以帮你物色约会对象，或者约炮对象，如果你更好那一口的话。你就不必再担心Tinder或者Grindr的事了。”

“你怎么敢？”博伊尔对他啐道。

（ _闭嘴，闭嘴！你不知道那种感觉！你不知道不得不靠着_ 救济 _过活是_ _种_ _什么感觉！那很恶心，好吗？那有种操蛋的恶臭感，在看起来那么穷，你所有的东西还都是别人施舍来的的时候。别人会鄙视你，而且听好，我年纪已经大到习惯了，但是_ 孩子们 _，操，他们还在习惯着，他们还——而且我不希望他们——操——_

_杰森，杰森，别哭，到我这来，别哭——）_

“我在提供你 _帮助_ ，费里斯。”布鲁斯道，把一只手搁在胸口上，装出被不信任伤害到了的样子，“你长得可能不怎么样，但是有很多女人——还有男人——比起身材或者脸蛋来要更接受脑子的那一套。”他转向斯塔格，“高智商控，对吧？是这个词吗？”

斯塔格压紧嘴唇。布鲁斯可以真实听到他鼻腔呼吸出的沉重气流。“我不知道，韦恩先生。”他说，声音平板，“但是如果你不肯认真考虑我们的担忧的话……”

“可是我 _有_ 在认真考虑。”布鲁斯打断了，睁大的眼睛里不知所以的受伤光芒升亮了，“就像我说的，外边那些求职软件把智能手机变成了一件必需品，而且买智能手机跟买酒精和毒品，或者赌博也没什么关系，比法国皇后跟面粉还不相关。”

博伊尔瞪大了眼睛。他旁边，斯塔克倒抽的一口气在会议厅里显得很大声。

他听见了耳语，当然： _布鲁斯_ _·韦恩根本不像他表现的那么愚蠢吧_ 。有些甚至更有深意： _他像只狐狸，在攻击你设陷害你之前把你先引诱进去_ 。谣言是他不能阻止的：利用别人对他的低估来矫正事态以便更接近他的理想状况，在这二十年里不能一直被巧合或者运气的借口蒙混过去了。除非他想在这个冠着他自己名字的公司和基金会里变成一颗无助的卒子，他就必须冒这个险。

_（听着，我听过你解释这个，我也明白了你所说的，但是我还是不懂。_

_哪一部分？_

_为什么你不得不表现得像个蠢货的那一部分。可能这也跟我长大的地方有关，因为如果你是个蠢货还上了街，那简直就是在要别人来他们抢你、打你或者强奸你或者其他差不多的事情。你得表现得比其他任何人都要厉害不好惹，即使你知道你没有，而且作为蝙蝠侠你其实也是这么干的。我只是不懂你为什么在你明明比那些有钱的智障都要聪明的时候不显摆这一点。）_

杰森死后，他接下了韦恩企业首席执行官的位置，不仅仅是作为最大股东。有时候，他还是好奇杰森会不会高兴他这么做，或者相反，杰森会不会生气，因为他一直到他死后才接下这个位置，而没在之前就做这些会让他高兴的事情。

后者是最有可能的。

布鲁斯向前挪了挪，他座椅的轮子滚过打磨光亮的大理石地板。他在撞上去之前抓住了桌沿，然后利用动量把自己拉起来站住了。

“如果没有什么别的事，女士们先生们，我就宣布会议休会了。”他说道。他冲整个会议室闪闪眼，“我还有个约会要准备。”

他正转过身时听见了博伊尔说话，用明显故意希望被听到的耳语声：“我也不该指望一个收留流浪汉和街头垃圾的男人能——”

皮革鞋底制造出刺耳的噪音。一条忽然紧窒的喉咙尖促地摩擦着空气。静默，沉重，而坚厚。

那样的话博伊尔就很难开口说话了，布鲁斯遥遥地想，如果布鲁斯的拳头攥住他的领子足够紧，切断他的气管。

“永远，”他说，几乎没能足够控制住自己，免得用蝙蝠的咆哮吼出那些字来，“不要再用那种方式提起我的孩子。”

布鲁斯缓缓放松了手指。他站直了，用他全部六英尺四英寸的[10]身高来俯视博伊尔，在最简短的一刹那。手指拂过他的衣领。

“抱歉。”轻的，明显不真诚的。充分地显出磨牙霍霍，确保董事会从此只会悄摸着谈论这件事，不会再大声哪怕一丁点，“对我来说这是个有点敏感的话题。我希望你们能理解。”

（ _我需要保证他们中从来没有人怀疑过我是蝙蝠侠，杰森。此外，这_ _……_ _这有时候能让事情变得好办一点儿，能顺着你的意思走，如果他们觉得自己比我要优越的话。如果他们相信事情更如他们的意而不是我的的话，要照我的想法来反而能更容易点。_

_这太他妈的蠢了。也可能我没法理解这个的原因就是我是个街边的垃圾智障_ _……_

_别这么说。别这么叫你自己。_

_为什么？不用这些词又不能改变我本来的样子。也不能改变别人看我的时候的想法。）_

他朝门口走去。没人想要拦住他。一只手搭在门框上，他转过身，看向他的董事会成员们。他给他们的震惊、怀疑和几乎恐惧的等级分了类；他评估了房间里这嗡嗡作响、几近鲜活的怒气。今天之后对布鲁斯·韦恩的无害名头得有个破坏性控制了。

但是他不会对他的失控感到后悔。当涉及到他的男孩们对时候不会。不过他还是没有用力甩上背后的门。

布鲁斯马上就要到他的办公室了——在三十四楼，这幢建筑中间的某处，即使就在顶楼还有一间巨大的不曾使用的行政办公室——当他的耳机突然噼啪着响了起来的时候。

“韦恩少爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音，“您想要我订些鲜花吗？”

布鲁斯踏进自己的办公室，合上身后的门，“不了。我在回来的路上采点就好。蒲公英吧。”

_（花钱买一堆只会在几天后就死掉的东西真的挺蠢的，你知道吧？还有，你可以朝蒲公英的头吹口气然后看着它们到处飞。可没法对玫瑰或者兰花，或者外面其他那些有个高级名字还特别他妈贵的劳什子做这个_ 。 _）_

“东区有不少。”阿尔弗雷德说。然后他在布鲁斯应声之前，在布鲁斯把自己沉溺于有关那辆潜匿在东区又黑又脏的街巷里、被偷走了的轮胎暴露出轮辋的车的记忆里之前，继续说道，“你可能想要打个电话？或者拜访一下我们隔壁的城市？”

布鲁斯阖上双眼。他呼出一口空气。“不了。”他说，“他应该在忙。”

阿尔弗雷德可以进一步反驳的，可以暗示布鲁斯应该关注他还活着的那个孩子，而不是对死去的那个还不放手。这个论点已经足够老套了，他现在还没有忘掉。

布鲁斯抬手，摘下了耳机。他拇指侧过来一扭，把它捏坏了，然后扔在覆着地毯的地板上。他的头向前垂落。他把脸埋进膝盖里。

他希望他可以对那些混蛋说出他的真实想法。希望他可以抓过他们所有人的衣领把他们举起来，冲着他们的脸咆哮，直到他们 _认识到_ 他们自称公道的提议里所有的恐怖和惨无人道。

但是董事会议是一场有着严苛规则和行为规范的游戏。一场小心的舞蹈，就像那些小孩玩的，跳过方格的同时又不踩线。因为即使有一只脚指蹭过那条线都会让他们爆发，然后毁掉一切。

_（我的年纪对于玩具来说太他妈的大了，布鲁斯，来嘛看好，如果你想要我玩，那我就给你看一个我之前在人行道上经常玩的游戏——）_

只能这样。

***

这块用地无比巨大。比给一栋房子的常规用地要大得多了，相比起一英亩[11]来倒更接近一公顷[12]。克拉克之前只在一个地方见过这么大的一片空地，当天际线除了小麦和玉米之外什么都没有时，但从来不是当大都会在他的视野里还是咫尺之遥的时候。星球日报的圆球——在大都会的东边，跨过老城区和黑尔门[13]——变得小到他可以从拳心的缝隙里看见它。

大都会近在眼前，近到克拉克可以在几秒内就飞到那里。但是这片空地太大了，以至于根本就不会有人可以近身到看见而且诡异地发现超人正和布鲁斯·韦恩一起站在这儿。克拉克不稳地呼出一口气。

“当你说‘一片’的时候，我可真没想到是这个样子。”克拉克说。他真希望超人的制服里能有口袋，这样他就能把手藏在里头了；他想要揉按指节的冲动越来越难以压抑了，“我想的是……你懂的，对一个大型超市来说就足够的地？甚至是一百乘一百英尺[14]那么大的？”

布鲁斯耸肩。他站在那里，被建筑材料围绕着——砖块、钢筋，还有克拉克认不出来只有上帝才知道是什么的其他东西——这些东西会最终被组装起来，成为团队的新总部。“这得要大到容得下一个飞机库。”他点明，声音平稳，好像给团队买一架天杀的 _喷气式飞机_ 这个主意都很合情合理，“一块房屋面积的土地可不够。”

克拉克放弃抵抗把脸揉进手里的冲动。

“一个飞机库。”他重复道。

“还有训练房间，至少得有一个专门为我们的需求打造。”布鲁斯说。 克拉克模糊地注意到，他的手揣在休闲裤的口袋里，摧残着悉心裁制的针线。“交际用的房间，如果我们有人没有时间回家的话用来休息的房间……有需要还会扩张地界。”他又耸耸肩，站在克拉克身边，“来个至少一公顷是项不错的投资。”

他的声调没有暗示，甚至没有提到这点，但是还是听出了潜台词： _如果你费心看了一眼规划的话，你就该知道这点的。_ 克拉克齿间嘶出一口气。“这个。”他试着说。一刻之后，他摇了摇头。

“我一开始的计划是一架卫星。”布鲁斯说，他大概没有注意到克拉克几乎瞪出脑袋的双眼，但是克拉克怀疑他看到了，“这会是个好主意，那样我们就不会被困在任何一片归某个政府所有的领土上了，但是瞬移技术还没有这么发达，就算维克多正在用他从母盒上得到的信息研究这个。所以，在我们做出那个之前，这个，”他冲这片大概 _有一个标准橄榄球场大_ 的土地摆摆手，“必须得有。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，他的声音不过比低哑稍微高了一点点，“这一切需要花多少 _钱_ ？”

在拾起一块砖头的半道上，布鲁斯停住了。脊背和肩膀都抻直了。没有回头看一眼克拉克，他说道，“你对此感到不舒服。”接着，在克拉克勉力拼凑出一个回答前，他继续说，“你是觉得我的钱可以用在更好的地方吗？帮助提高哥谭的贫困水平，说不定？”

克拉克赶紧闭回了嘴。他发现自己在怀疑布鲁斯是不是知道了，即使隔着那么远的距离。布鲁斯是不是意识到克拉克 _听见了_ 他，在昨天下午的董事会议的时候。

他不是——他不是故意在听的。但是露易丝的话攥住了他，他也确实在考虑跟布鲁斯谈谈。所以他在 _想着_ 布鲁斯，而且，是这样，确切地说，他的能力也没有自他死而复生之后变得奇怪起来，但是不知怎么它们确实更敏感了，和他的想法更加协调了。好吧，他只是在想着布鲁斯，然后他想起了他的心跳，他的耳朵就校正到了它。当他意识到布鲁斯的心跳——总是那么沉稳，那么缓慢——像雷鸣般起伏着时，他……

他以为布鲁斯有麻烦了。哥谭的蝙蝠只在夜里出现，而天空还明朗如昼，接着……是的，他听到了。布鲁斯·韦恩在公开场合伪装的油腔滑调、曲意献媚的声音，跟他没什么逻辑的言语和潜藏的怒意正好搭配。他也听到了两名董事会成员的声音，他也感到了愤怒，而他……

说实话，他并不知道要指望什么。或者他有没有指望任何事情。他会第一个承认他几乎不了解跟布鲁斯有关的任何情况，因为从没指望着布鲁斯能理解穷人的事务是什么样的而指责克拉克，可能不太公平。这对克拉克不公平，在布鲁斯挥金如土的习惯面前，在他会仅仅为了替克拉克拿回他的房子而买下一家落败的中西部银行的事实面前，就因为他觉得布鲁斯不会理解那是 _什么样_ 的……

“——我近年来的最好投资。”布鲁斯在说。

克拉克眨了眨眼，“什么？”

“这个团队。”布鲁斯说，站在克拉克旁边。他听起来并没有因为不得不重复一遍自己的话而感到烦躁。他的语气里没有一丝情感，“你们所成就的事情会带来改变。给予人们希望。我只是在做我能做的，保证钱不会成为你们改善现状的障碍。”他停顿了。

“这就是我能做的。”

_你可不是个银行账号_ ，克拉克想说。 _如果不是你我不会在这里，没有你这只队伍也不会存在_ ，他应该说的。他几乎能想象出来：大步朝布鲁斯走过去，揽过他的胳膊把他拉近，让他肺里和大脑里积聚的那些词句倾泻而下，直到它们浸没了布鲁斯，直到他被它们给填满，再无其他。

但是拉蒙娜的声音在他脑中再次回荡： _这是我的错_ 。 _这是我的选择_ 。十一个词承载着上千种意味。

他的声音割裂了他自己的思维和空气，“这就是你坚持了二十年的诀窍吗？告诉自己这是你能做的唯一一件让世界更美好的事情？”

布鲁斯转过身。这突然的是动作如此剧烈，以至于他的发型都不像以往那样齐整了，散乱起来。夕阳在他们开始交流的时候就已经西沉，而现在橘黄的光带牵着线条钻进暗影里，锋锐到足以划开他的双眸。

“你说什么？”不掺情感而平淡。布鲁斯的心跳加上几拍，激荡了五秒钟。他胸腔起伏。仅仅一次换气，他的心跳又缓了下来。

“你听说了在大马士革发生的事吗？”克拉克问道。

“听说了。”

“我没能阻止它。”克拉克说，“第二颗炸弹爆炸了，而我没法阻止它。我不能阻止别人在身上绑着炸弹到满是市民的地方去，然后引爆。我除了能把活人和死人从废墟里拉出来之外做不了任何事情。报纸上说幸存者要比遇难者多，但是当时看起来不是这么回事。”

他深呼吸了一口。他无比希望自己一开始没有决定直接在环球巡逻后过来。他希望自己有回大都会换套衣服，合适的衣服，而不是制服。一个穿着市民上班常服的男人在天上飞看起来会有多怪异并不重要。他亟需口袋。

他的手在发抖，而他的脑袋简直一团糟，这不是他想要开始这段谈话的方式。他还不知道他本意是要如何开口，但绝对不是像这样。可是他想起了那间会议厅里的布鲁斯，他的音调比平时说起话来要拔高许多。他的防卫，他的愤怒，以及这是如何地无济于事，因为即便是布鲁斯·韦恩也不能改变他自己基金的董事会成员的想法……

沉默令人窒息。“一辆在悬崖底下的救护车。”克拉克继续说，他的舌头在词汇上磕绊，“这就是我一直以来自认的。露易丝说我是在悬崖的中间，但是那无事于补，因为一直有人在把别人从悬崖上推下来，而我甚至永远没法到悬崖上面去阻止他们，我不知道你是怎么坚持了 _二十年_ 的——”

“有些事是你能做的，”布鲁斯打断了他。他现在站到了克拉克身前，榛色的瞳仁深邃，然后终于， _终于_ ，对上了克拉克的眼神，“而有些事你不能。不要以为后事居上就否定了过去 。”

克拉克对他闪了闪眼睛。

“莲恩小姐是对的，”布鲁斯继续说，“你是在悬崖中间的救护车，在人们跌落崖下前把他们从空中捞回来。或许他们中有些人已经死了，或许你没法救下所有人。但是到头来你真的觉得你救下的那一条条生命都一文不值吗？”

“那不是你真实的想法。”克拉克脱口而出。布鲁斯眯起眼睛，克拉克深吸一口气，继续道，“如果你真的是这么想的，你就不会单纯地把自己视为团队的银行账户了。”噢，这就是那条界线。他知道自己丧失了它。他舔舔嘴唇。

“你就不会……不会说你把我带回人世的原因是因为这个世界需要我。你就不会试图杀了我。”当一阵几乎难以觉察的瑟缩从布鲁斯的身体里一穿而过时，他几乎结巴了，但还是强撑着说下去，“因为你觉得这是保护世界和平的唯一途径。如果……如果你觉得那一条条生命都值得的话，那么——”

“我从没说过那是我所信仰的。”布鲁斯告诉他，依然那么沉稳，沉稳到克拉克想要大叫出来，“我是在告诉你你所应该信仰的，如果你想要坚持下去的话。”

“但是你不相信这个，”克拉克指出，音调间绝望愈发累积，奋不顾身，“而你还在坚持。”

“你想让我告诉你什么，克拉克？”布鲁斯偏过头，“真相？因为还是会有其他人陷入同样的险境，而你也许对 _那些人_ 无能为力，所以到最后不管你救多少人都没有意义？”

克拉克努力不要去细想那些一针见血的字眼。他向后踉跄了一下，张张嘴。

“或者你想知道荒原狼的确是神遣的那一部分事实，因为这样就 _总算_ 有一个麻烦可以被轻松干净地解决掉了？”布鲁斯继续用那温和沉静的语气说，“或者你想听到说拯救他人的任何想法都是出于利己主义？”

现在克拉克成了那个几乎不能正视布鲁斯双眼的人了。除了克拉克能听见的稳定的心跳和放缓的呼吸，令人四肢俱焚的火焰正伴随暴怒舐咬着布鲁斯的内心。

他放出一口气。空气在颤抖。

“克拉克，你是不是想，”布鲁斯没有停，于克拉克而言残忍，于他自己刻薄，“听到我说出我之所以买下你家的农场，就是为了减轻我的自责，这样你就能卸下对我的所有亏欠？”

这一次，克拉克真实地往后挪了。他早该知道布鲁斯会搞明白这一点的。就好像他提了那么多次钱的事情还没有把他暴露得干干净净一样。

“或者你更想要我说出我买下你家农场的原因，是缘于我要用这种方式来保证你欠我一份？”他抬起手指，描出克拉克颧骨上方空气的轮廓，“这样说来，通过买下那些让克拉克·肯特复活的伪造文件，我现在 _拥有_ 你了？”

布鲁斯皮肤的热量蜇到了他。冷淡的灼烫，和他自己过高的体温是如此不同。克拉克闭上双眼。

布鲁斯当然会提到这个。

克拉克并不愿意想到这件事；甚至不愿想象布鲁斯得花多少钱，打通多少关节，才能确保克拉克·肯特失踪的所谓真相——他在毁灭日袭击之后被送到了布鲁德海文[15]的一家医院，但是头部受伤过重忘记了自己的身份，接着又被揽入了哥谭的证人保护计划，直到超人回归一个月之后他才想起来自己是谁——被合法认定为事实。如果不是布鲁斯，他不会拿回他的工作，不会有机会调查大都会的集团犯罪，还能帮助拉蒙娜。

他不愿意思考这件事情。但他应该想想的。

现在或许还能挽救一下。他强迫自己睁开双眼，迎上布鲁斯的逼视。 

“或者我只是想让你回答一下我的问题。”他说，“而不是说些你觉得会逼我出手揍你的话。”他在布鲁斯略微一滞的呼吸声中咽了咽，“虽然实际上你并没有说错：你说的每一句话都确实让我很想打你。但你忘了一件事情，布鲁斯。”

他撇嘴笑了一下，耳语道，“你没法骗到我，让我觉得你是个混蛋。没法再骗我了。”在布鲁斯退开距离前，他抓过那个男人的手腕，用力到他可以听见骨头磨擦的声音。

“你能在一个人的生活里造成的改变，对你来说可能不算什么。我也很难领会到，和我无法弥补的所有伤痛比起来，那有什么值得一提的。但是……”克拉克完全张开了眼睛，稍稍抬起下巴，以便捉住布鲁斯凝视的眼神，然后牢牢攥住它，“你买下农场对我来说影响深远。把我的家庭，我的人生，带了回来。”

他咽了咽，“我不喜欢这一点，光是想想都让我浑身难受。但是这意义重大。”

“这个，”布鲁斯说，努力在声音变成嘶气前把单词拽出来，“根本讲不通。”

“是啊。”克拉克耸耸肩，因为他没办法说得更清楚了。在他搞清楚自己到底是在对当下的什么状况感到困扰之前。“但就是这样了。”他松开布鲁斯的手腕。

布鲁斯马上背过身，继续朝砖块和钢筋堆走去。克拉克看着他。尽管布鲁斯说了这么多，他还是没有给克拉克一个答案，关于在不论有多无助的情况下，他到底是如何做到坚持二十年的。他们的对话里没有一条告诉了克拉克他应该对此持有什么感觉，对布鲁斯买下农场，布鲁斯买下这块地，布鲁斯和他的财富在克拉克生活周围几乎所有事物上凿下标记，持有什么感觉。

克拉克一只手搓着脸。所以，谈话也没有帮上忙。他看了布鲁斯一多会儿，又叹口气，倒退了一步。

接着超人离开了地面，飞远在天际。

[1] Palace of Justice. 位于叙利亚首都大马士革市区，是叙利亚司法系统内许多法庭的所在地。

[2] _If God is all powerful, he cannot be all good. And if he’s all good, then he cannot be all powerful._ 出自《正义黎明》，卢瑟在天台上对超人说的话。

[3] _World Without Hope._ 出自《正义联盟》电影的一个镜头。

[4] _The Daily Planet criticizing those who think they’re above the law is a little hypocritical, wouldn’t you say?_ 出自《正义黎明》，布鲁斯和克拉克在大都会图书馆的初遇。

[5] _You are not brave. Men are brave._ 出自《正义黎明》。

[6] _It’s like a reflex for me._ 出自《正义联盟》，前句是著名的“我买下了银行。”

[7] _You won’t let me live. You won’t let me die._ 出自《正义联盟》。

[8] Tinder，一个交友软件，常用于约炮，两名都右滑了对方界面的用户才能开始聊天。

[9] Grindr，一个同性地缘交友软件。

[10] 六英尺四英寸，大约是193厘米。

[11]大约半个标准橄榄球场大小。

[12]一万平方米。

[13] Hell’s Gate, 大都会的六个自治市之一，位于旧城区东部的一个美丽小岛。

[14]一百英尺大约是三十米。

[15] Bludhaven, 漫画中夜翼所驻的城市。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 费里斯·博伊尔是我从阿卡姆系列游戏中拎取出来的一个人物；他是哥特企业，一家科技帝国的老板。西蒙·斯塔格是搞生化的斯塔格工业的老板；漫画中，他还是帕梅拉·艾斯丽在成为毒藤女之前的雇主。出于我的需要，他们的性格基本都被大改过了。  
> 会议厅那一幕完全是出于我对杰森·陶德永无止境的爱。 这名出身劳动阶层的罗宾有着所有与之相关的毛病，后来被那些对超英漫画还要处理这么多现实议题感到很不爽的读者在一场投票中投死了。（杰森不会复活。但是他的存在是非常、非常重要的。）


	3. sealing (the foundations) 封闭地基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠和罗曼·塞恩尼斯有一场争斗。克拉克·肯特回访了过去一位受访者。克拉克和布鲁斯不幸没能成功向对方寻求帮助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：第一幕中：施暴者冷静的第一视角的非常具象的暴力和刑讯场面，以及有组织犯罪的更多描述。换句话说：蝙蝠侠在哥谭当他的蝙蝠侠。

哥谭在南欣克利——地处城市边界内最南端的小岛——的老旧码头，自从小丑某次决定在几所仓库里安置炸弹、并且同时引爆之后，已经被荒废了七年。但即使在那之前，这些泊区也极少被使用，因为绝大部分船只都会从稍北也更适宜的哥谭港驶入城区，那座坐落在被通称为“下城区”的岛上的港口。

韦恩控股保有旧码头的地契，用钞票和维修重建的包票从市政厅那里购得，承诺还依然没有兑现，而且有可能永远不会实现了。后果就是港区变成了一块犯罪的磁铁石，吸引着那些想要把少说也是非法的东西运进城区的人。

对蝙蝠来说很方便。犯罪循环若要转向下一阶段就必不可少的一环。

（以及：这个地方是座坟墓，两次。杰森死在这里。克拉克也是。两颗耀星的陨落只在身后留下光明和空虚。没有重建的价值，因为善已不存在于此地了。）

重闷的轮胎碾过柏油。没有车前灯。远处，月光轻柔地拂过流水。蝙蝠在他选择的废弃仓库屋顶的高处隐藏得更自如了，在头罩的夜视镜后眯起眼睛。他无视了因为保持这个姿势过久而从膝盖刺透上来的疼痛。

“妈的！”

“别吵！你想把蝙蝠引过来吗？”

“我差点绊倒脸着地了！听着，我要把手机电筒打开。”

“你要是这么干老大会宰了我们的。”

“我们得看清收货人的脸啊。”疲惫的吸气，“而且我也不会顶着个在地上摔断的鼻子去见他们。”

夜幕中一道蓝光，在这贪婪吞噬的黑暗里几乎眩目。在这两人从海边走向驶来的货车时，它游走过他们脚上的橡胶鞋，油顺而粘腻。脚后，橡皮轮胎沉寂地滑过混凝土，滴落下一串机油，在某只伤痕累累的手握着的手机背灯下闪闪发亮。

预警措施，蝙蝠注意到。塞恩尼斯更谨慎了，在采取预警。但永远不要对罪犯的纪律性施以表彰。

蝙蝠缓慢地抻直腿。他站着，小心地抖开披风，以免弄出声响。他足够了解这片地区的码头，知道正是这个屋顶才可以无声地承负他的重量；知道在他跟随这些穿着不合身西装的中层恶棍走向卡车时，从海上吹来的风流正可以掩盖他跳跃落地的声音。

他蜷伏在一个肮污的水箱背后——年久失修，锈斑蜿蜒着蔓上金属——然后看着一个宽肩膀的男人下了车。他跨步让开，接着塞恩尼斯本人的脚落到了柏油路面上。

_啪_ 。清脆的一个反手。蓝光稀疏暗淡下去，塞恩尼斯给了这个打灯的男人一巴掌。痛苦的呻吟在这突如其来的寂默中回荡。

“我说过：不准有光。”塞恩尼斯的声音从齿缝间挤压出来。蝙蝠追踪着他转向其他同伙时头部的运动轨迹。“报告。”

紧张，蝙蝠注意到。他的情绪过于焦虑地叩弹着身遭的空气，过于沉厚而让他的下属咽了咽口水以至伸长下巴，不再看向塞恩尼斯的眼睛，眼神飘到他背后卡车的车棚。

“香港的货三天前就在霍玛等我们了，老大，跟你说的一样，”男人说道。 _霍玛_ 。路易斯安那州东南部，绕在本州延伸出去的凸端边缘。远离新奥尔良，意味着塞恩尼斯可能还没有和那座城市的犯罪家族达成任何同盟，如果他还在回避的话。“昨晚在布鲁德海文落地。船运过来的。”

“有人跟踪你吗？”塞恩尼斯问。

“我们没注意到，老大。”

“很好。”塞恩尼斯说。他走向左侧，踢出一脚。他的下属在地上短促地叫了一声，然后肋骨得到了一脚铁头鞋作为他发出的噪音的回馈。“起来。把箱子带进车里，我等会儿再验货。”

正当那人点头并试着爬起来时，蝙蝠从蜷蹲的姿势中舒展开来。房顶边缘故意踩重的步伐送出轻悄的 _击拍声_ ，在哥谭寒冷寂静的夜里回响。塞恩尼斯抬起头来，而蝙蝠微笑了。

“是 _他_ ！”塞恩尼斯吼道，“射他，快点， _射他_ ！”

蝙蝠按下腰带上的一个按钮。接着他一跃而起。他的钩爪沉入货车顶上的厢部。他们的脸挨上蝙蝠的脚，人的叫喊和金属的尖刺噪音交织在一起。他们的骨头在他硅制的靴底下断裂了。同时塞恩尼斯弓下身，溜向货车的乘客门。蝙蝠连头都没有转，朝那个方向丢了一枚蝙蝠镖。锋刃深深陷进他的肩膀，几乎能切穿骨头，但塞恩尼斯把痛呼呛了下去。他倒下了。

然后枪击声淹没了码头。至少十个人从卡车尾部冲了下来，手里握着AK-47。他们滚过沥青路面，重头弹身丁当作响。蝙蝠猛然推上空气面罩，盖住口鼻，催泪烟雾正好炸开。子弹四处横飞，弹壳镶进建筑。有些擦过蝙蝠的护甲，更多的撕扯开他披风的碳纤维，而他扑向那几个人，把他们从自己人疯狂扫射着的弹道上推开。

他在这场屠杀中站立了一会儿，等待。罪犯们躺在地上痛苦呻吟，恐惧得尿湿了裤子。在视野的角缘处，他看见塞恩尼斯的手抽搐着伸向肩上枪套里隐藏的枪。蝙蝠朝箱子走去，又扔出另一枚蝙蝠镖，这次的力道大到直接把塞恩尼斯的手掌钉进了沥青地里。他的惨叫在空中响彻。

他把手指摸向箱子边缘时，护腕上的计算机蜂鸣起来，表示一百一十伏电压通过他的身甲释放了出去。他点下按钮，打开指尖的扫描仪，屏幕告知他箱子的外层是钢构成，而内层则是铅。

蝙蝠卷卷嘴唇。他瞟了瞟倒在地上的人和咒骂着的塞恩尼斯几眼，然后抓紧箱盖， _掀_ 了开来。

如他所料：绿的。病态的绿色光线从一块不超过过拳头大小的石头里散射出来。他早该知道卢瑟找到的并不会是最后一块氪石。他皱着眼拿起它。氪石之下，用薄纸和塑料包裹着的是精美的鱼类小雕像。蝙蝠把矿石夹在肘下以便撕开包装，接着用蝙蝠镖刃划开到鱼胃。

白色胶囊，没有标识。他可以做几个实验来查明这些东西是什么，但他强烈怀疑自己已经清楚这些胶囊里并不含毒品了。箱子来自香港。尽管这座小岛不以科技发展闻名，但它毗邻中国大陆，而中国大陆的纳米技术产量是全球榜首。

塞恩尼斯在扩张他的业务。曼海姆[1]自大都会的出逃一定比蝙蝠之前的猜测还要更加使他难安。

蝙蝠把所有东西都放回箱子，重新盖上。然后他转身走向塞恩尼斯，在另几个人能够到枪之前用蝙蝠镖把他们的手钉在了沥青上。他拎起塞恩尼斯的领子，把他拉到脚下。肌腱被扯开，塞恩尼斯的手穿 _过_ 了把他钉在地里的那只蝙蝠镖。

他尖叫。头罩自有消音技术，如果噪音达到某个分贝值以上超过两秒便会阻断，所以蝙蝠并没怎么被这叫喊影响到。他把塞恩尼斯拽到地面，又以一个精妙的角度把他摔到其上，于是尖锐的金属边能按在他脖子里。

“你之前说你不做军火，”他不带感情地陈述，“你变了想法。”

这是事实：塞恩尼斯的财富来自赌博——地下拳赛、流动赌场、暗箱操作的跑马——卖淫、毒品，以及倒卖地皮；针对一部分无论如何都会存在的人群的服务。他从来没有碰过军火，因为这要求的财力和风险是他一般没有的。

“为什么？”

“操你的，”塞恩尼斯嘶声说。蝙蝠思考了一下，把他翻了个身，换成他的喉咙压在箱子边缘。他把塞恩尼斯的脸摁进箱盖。

“把如此一件武器交到一个从来没碰过军火的人手里，”蝙蝠说道，“谁指使你的，塞恩尼斯？”

“我不会——”蝙蝠朝地下踢了一脚塞恩尼斯的手，打断了他。他把靴底的泥灰直戳踩进他开合着、还在流血的伤口里，牵扯出另一段窒住的哀嚎。

“两个问题，”蝙蝠说，“为什么，还有谁干的？”他从腰带里掏出又一枚催泪弹，反手自肩膀上扔出去。辛辣弥漫在塞恩尼斯倒得横七竖八的同伙眼里，防止他们做出任何会导致不便的动作。“我说最后一遍。”

塞恩尼斯呼吸地很大声，刺杂着断续的语无伦次和他身后同伙们促惶的喘息。蝙蝠等待着。塞恩尼斯是个罪犯，由此可得他是个懦夫。塞恩尼斯是个商人，由此可得他是个务实主义者。切断他的逃生路线，他的潜在利益来源，他的虚张声势就会像座纸牌屋一样不攻自破。蝙蝠曾经见识过。

“曼海姆学别人的，”塞恩尼斯最终吐口，“他在超人的地盘是安全的。”

有几种可能性。第一，塞恩尼斯可能是想要他以为他想让超人出局，好有机会扳倒曼海姆。但这是个愚蠢的动作：塞恩尼斯所要做的不过是在大都会埋布杀手，看好曼海姆，等一个超人忙于城外危机的时间窗口再出击。第二，塞恩尼斯想要继续他和曼海姆的帮派战火，并且想利用氪石得到反击超人干涉的安全保障。但这没法解释白色胶囊。

蝙蝠一边思考，一边在箱盖上磨碾着塞恩尼斯的脸。结论在他脑海中合拢时，他咧嘴露出一个张牙的笑容。

“这些东西有新市场，”他说道，“而你想分第一口羹。这跟曼海姆根本无关。”

塞恩尼斯 _呲牙咧嘴_ ，试图从蝙蝠的掐握中逃出来。他让这个男人偏过些头，以便那双充满憎恨的眼睛能看见他笑意里的锋锐。

“你真以为你那凭空冒出来的超级伙伴不会遭到什么报应吗？”塞恩尼斯咆出一声大笑，“起死回生的超人不会遭到报应？操他的自然法则，蝙蝠，准备对付那些寻求靠山的人吧。”

蝙蝠提起这个男人的衣领，把他扔到一边。他从腰带里拿出一个袋子，把箱子里的东西装了进去。“记下了。”他告诉塞恩尼斯。

塞恩尼斯撇起嘴。他盯了蝙蝠一会儿，然后扭头朝地上吐了口唾沫。鉴于他一时半会还起不来，这鄙夷举动的效果被大幅削弱了。蝙蝠把袋子甩到肩上。他射出钩枪，朝另一座屋顶飞去。

他在上面能看清他们。塞恩尼斯的第二道预警措施，到得太晚，于是没能阻止他的懦弱盖过他可能表示出的、以任何形式虚张的气势：来了三辆没有牌照的车，每辆可能都塞满了带着非法枪支的人。距离他们不远的后方，蓝色装饰的白色车辆：戈登的警察们，响应蝙蝠在对峙塞恩尼斯前就发给警区的信号而来。他们要抓些人，尽管蝙蝠更确信塞恩尼斯会毫发无伤地逃脱惩罚。

一直都是这样。无论腐败什么时候断根，哥谭都根本没有足够多的好人能填满警察和法院的位置，所以抓捕和控告总能像绿水流过白毛一样从塞恩尼斯背上溜走。进监狱的是他的下属，那些被他认定为可耗的，城市里总有更多人被他来快钱的承诺吸引。

即使塞恩尼斯像五年前一样被判罪，他也可以轻松在大牢的限制下继续活动，因为总有足够多看守被他的钱收买，放他这么做。而且不论塞恩尼斯花掉多少钱，不论他损失掉多少利润，总会有更多钱再次塞满他的保险箱。因为塞恩尼斯做的生意永远， _永远_ ，都有客户。

牢不可破的循环。但是，现在有了新鲜血液。

蝙蝠把装着塞恩尼斯货物的袋子丢进车里，然后钻了进去。他手扶在方向盘上，坐着思考。塞恩尼斯不会就这么停手。蝙蝠的存在不过是断掉了他所要武器的一个源头，而这会让他下一次运另一批货时变得更加警惕。就算蝙蝠再制止他一次，他仍然会继续尝试，因为市场摆在那里，而塞恩尼斯是个商人。他至多只会把这一部分活动挪出哥谭市。在他已经接收霍玛和香港的货物的事实条件下，显然，他有足够的交际网来办到这点。

需要另一样威慑。塞恩尼斯需要 _过度恐惧_ ，恐惧到甚至不敢尝试着运送这些被用来打倒他们的武器的程度。他需要理解涉及这样一个市场的代价是远远超出收益的。

对神的恐惧必须被灌输给他。如此地恐惧，以至于仅仅是 _想到_ 要伤害神明本身的想法都会让他骤然收手，并且颤栗。

蝙蝠曲起一个冷笑。他把油门踩到底，回到洞穴。他知道有人能做到。塞恩尼斯也许跟蝙蝠打了太久交道产生了些免疫，但是有一个人，蝙蝠至今还能在舌尖感受到他所能激起的恐惧留下的残余遗迹。

唯一的问题是他愿不愿意这么做。

***

自杀贫民窟是一片直径不过一千米的区域；破烂倒塌的房屋挤塞在一个圈里，从霍布湾和旅游商店到这里需要十五分钟的步行，从英雄公园则需半个小时。住在这里的绝大多数人都是做清洁、零售店员、或者建筑工的移民劳力——对于大部分大都会的“真正居民”来说太低阶而蠢笨的工作——以及欠租的老赖、瘾君子、帮派分子，和妓女。

克拉克从来不喜欢接近北边的贫民窟：从闪耀着的那么标志性大都会摩天楼宇、到低矮黝灰的老旧房屋集群的转变总是如此锐利，让人感到惘然。此外，他住在中心城区，靠近西边的贫民窟；从克林顿街走来的路上有几幢处于不同阶段衰败失修的房子，让他得以有些时间沉浸在这贫苦悲惨的气氛里。

他走路过去显得挺自私的，他知道。几乎所有在白天有理由逃离这片地区的贫民窟居民都不得不坐地铁：他们没有时间像克拉克这样步行。（ _一个_ 服务穷人的地铁站：名字是大都会大学，紧挨在离校区东北方向十分钟的地方。如果某人单纯只看地铁路线图，那么自杀贫民窟是不存在的。克拉克还没有愚蠢到去怀疑这个决议的微妙之处。）

不管什么时候克拉克来这里，他都会想起他旅行中听闻过的一个地方：香港的九龙寨城[2]，一座小小的围城，人们住在直指云霄的摩天大厦里攘挤着的破败的公寓。至少在照片里看起来是这样的。在克拉克开始旅途时，寨城已经拆迁、重修为公园了，而它的遗址则变成了旅游景点。

克拉克有时候在想，还有多久自杀贫民窟才会遭遇同样的事情。他好奇大都会的市长要什么时候才能终于决定对贫民窟下手，他每个月要接到数千条关于贫民窟有多碍眼的投诉，就好像这离那些自视体面的人的住宅有那么近一样。也许市长会用贫民窟拥有全市最高重罪率的借口把它从地图上整个抹掉，丝毫不在意克拉克所了解的事实，也就是布鲁诺·曼海姆——为市内有组织犯罪负责的那人——正住在上城区的豪宅里，在遥远的西边，大都会的另一侧。

克拉克好奇，等时候到了，在那些住在这里的人身上会发生什么。他知道他应该做些什么。准备制止它，一旦它降临。但是他不知道他能做什么。完全不知道他 _能_ 做什么，不论是作为超人还是克拉克·肯特。

深吸一口气，他把这些念头从脑海里甩了出去，朝身周张望。上一次到这儿，那是两周以前，他发现拉蒙娜在巷子里散步走着，在一个流浪汉收留所和被改造成老赖住处的废弃仓库中间狼吞虎咽。但现在，站在这巷子入口，他发现这里空荡荡的。

整条街都是空的。就连收留所里的灯也没打开。他听不到仓库里传出一声心跳。

“警察两天前来过。”一个声音在他身后说，“突袭了这地方，抓走了一群人。管收留所的人也被抓走了。接受调查。”她小心翼翼地发着每个单词的音，清楚地吐出每一个音节，“警察怀疑他们帮人交易毒品。”

拉蒙娜站在他身后，自杀贫民窟昏暗的路灯在她肌肤上投下令人不适的橙黄色，与她唇间衔着的烟蒂余烬呼应。克拉克冲她眨眨眼，而她回应了他一个戏弄的微笑。

“我不该在这儿的。”她说，“但我觉得你会回来。”她深深啜了一口烟。她的手在颤抖。“所以我就在这里了。”

克拉克强捺下皱起的眉。这跟他为什么来这里的原因太接近了。他低下头，咬着嘴唇。“谢谢你。”他勉强说道。接着，他冲着地面开口：“我能再买你一个晚上吗？”穿越缕缕烟雾，她的凝视格外沉重，克拉克匆忙补上，“聊天。就只是聊天。我有些话要和你说。”

“你在这儿告诉我就行。”拉蒙娜指出。

“不了吧，”克拉克说，声线一直很温柔，“我情愿能有点隐私，如果你不介意的话。”

她耸耸肩，说道：“反正是你的钱。”然后掉过身去。

“确实是。”克拉克说，语气里带着他自己并不能真实感受到的笃定。他的工资上周才发，却已经因为缴房租、水电、给妈妈钱而用掉了大半。（他为了把现金交给她回了趟斯莫维尔，因为他知道如果他用银行转账的话，她只会直接把钱再打回来。他在农场的时候尽最大的努力不要细看那边的情况；只是扫了一下以确保没有地方坏事。）

他这个月剩下的时间里能花的钱不多了——他仍然还领着初级记者的工资——不过没关系。他只不过得更频繁地在午餐时间逃离办公室，好不让人注意到他没在吃午饭。再加上，他好像就有时间吃饭似的，大多数时候。

不论怎样，他能负担起和拉蒙娜待上一整晚所需的几百美金。就算他们的交谈没能持续到黎明，他也还可以劝她去睡一觉。不吃不喝一个礼拜换她一夜的安眠还是挺划算的。

在跟着拉蒙娜走的途中，他意识到他们并不在她上次用的那间公寓的方向。又或者，他感觉他们不是：这片区域只有两条像样的街——在路中央十字交叉——而其他的街道都是狭窄的小巷，很多屋子其实都无法接近，只能穿过挤满烂尾建筑的废弃用地，或者从空荡荡的仓库里进去，再从另一扇门出来。这贫民窟简直就是座迷宫，克拉克也不能完全确定自己的位置所在。

但如果他之前有见过被绿色霓虹涂料破坏的脚手架，以及弃置的房屋外墙上焦糊的标记的话，他肯定会记得的。所以，他还是 _比较_ 确信他们在向着别的地方走去。

“没办法搬了家，”拉蒙娜解释道，她带他沿着条看上去像死胡同的路走，好低下腰穿过最里面一栋房子的凉蓬。他们面前的路窄到甚至不足以被称为一条巷子，克拉克紧了紧自己的大衣裹住身体，朝东侧着横行。“便衣警察在那片巡逻。”

路的尽头是一堵坍到腰高的墙，环抱着一圈蒙灰的损毁家具，闻起来带着强烈的霉腐味。克拉克抵抗着想要飞离地面一英寸的冲动，免得自己碰穿了这开裂的水泥。

“你经常这样吗？”他问，他们猫腰钻进另一条巷子，“搬家？”

“是啊。”

“你们大家为什么不趁这个机会逃跑呢？”克拉克脱口而出，睁大眼睛看向拉蒙娜。他的头好不容易才没把楼梯突出的边沿撞碎。“就这么走掉？”

“没地方去。”拉蒙娜扭头冲他苦涩地笑了一下，“更何况，他们对这里都比我们了解多了。他们住在这儿的时间长得多。”

“噢，”克拉克说。然后他就没法说话了，因为前面的路又通向一条像样的巷子，路口街灯下微微反光的阴影，正是拉蒙娜的皮条客。

拉蒙娜走近他，而他扬起一只手。巴掌落下之前，克拉克就抓住了那只粗暴的手腕。他没说一句话，掏出钱包，扯出他这晚早些时候取出的两百美金向前丢去。纸币在夜晚沉郁的空气里嘎吱作响，拍在皮条客的胸口，后者匆匆怒视着克拉克，同时仓促地在钱落到肮脏的地面之前试图抓住它。

“我今天晚上包下她了。”克拉克说，拽着这男人的手腕直到他开始听话，“她是我的，现在，你也不能再动她。即使我走以后你也不能再打她，清楚了吗？”

皮条客的眼睛瞪大了一瞬间又立刻缩了回去。他在克拉克的拳头里挣扎了一下，之后克拉克故意放开。“行吧。”他说。他飞快朝地上望了一眼，克拉克可以看见他在自尊和脚边这笔钱之间权衡。皮条客只用了很短的时间就扑倒下来捡钞票。

克拉克别过头，吞下了威胁着要窜上他口腔的胆汁。他想起布鲁斯。如果布鲁斯看到克拉克这样的行径，他会怎么想呢？不像个正派的好人，而像个把他人视为可供摆弄的物品的人，像个不仅用暴力威胁更用暴力手段以便得逞的人？

布鲁斯会认为他对克拉克一开始的评判就是对的。克拉克什么也不是，不过是头野兽。

他把这些想法驱出大脑。布鲁斯不会知道这些，克拉克也十分清楚这里是怎么回事，温言细语并不能避免拉蒙娜受到伤害。不是说他能保证他走以后这也还能庇护拉蒙娜周全，但这是他最起码能做的了。

他身后的建筑已经是半毁，一楼皲裂表面上裸露的外壳，起皮的泥墙，只有墙柱还在勉立。拉蒙娜领他走进隐蔽在后面角落里有安保的楼梯，上楼走过过道，进入一个房间。

这间房比上次那间甚至还要小，装修只有一张薄薄的双人床垫被搁在由四根不平衡床腿支撑着的板子上，除此之外再无他物。暴露的电线在墙上曲蜒，连接着天花板上一颗光秃的灯泡和一台小小的立式电扇。窗户不过是贴着边框的木板，一扇闭着，另一扇几乎要掉到街上去了；可笑地模仿着一面半开的窗玻璃。

拉蒙娜坐在床垫上。她拉出烟盒点上一根烟。地上满是酒瓶、空注射针管和塑料包装纸。克拉克小心翼翼地用脚趾拨远了一些，然后才在这张临时用床的边上坐下来。怎么说他也没穿着什么昂贵的休闲裤。

“我要是坐在这上面可能会把它压塌了。”他说。

“也不会是第一次了。”拉蒙娜说，深吸一口烟。她看了他一会儿，然后笑了起来，明快在她嘴边跃跃欲试。“我有期盼你再来，但是没觉得你会。”

克拉克不由自主地微笑了。“我确实承诺了要向我的线人打听你家人和村子的消息，”他说，“我只是很抱歉花了这么久。”

虽然这只花了他不到一小时飞到罗马尼亚找到那个村庄，他也还是让她等了两个星期。毕竟对于一个记者来说，能如此快找到一个那么遥远的地方的消息实在是太可疑了，但克拉克还是觉得内疚。

“没关系。”拉蒙娜说，一只手挥了挥。烟灰散落在床垫上，她掸掉了。“所以？你找到什么了吗？”

“我……”他找到了挺多。他来这里就是来告诉她一切的。但现在，当他坐在她面前，看着她的眼睛，明亮而希冀的，然后觉得所有话语都夭折在了他的喉咙里。

他牵过她的手。双手冰凉。她中指第一颗关节下有着病态的蜡黄色纹路；抽了太多廉价香烟的痕迹。她的大腿有伤，过短的短裤能堪堪掩住，却肯定无法在这迟迟不去的冬季里、当夜间寒意渗进薄墙破窗时提供保护。

“他们都死了吗？”拉蒙娜问道。克拉克抬起头，她脸色苍白眼神空洞。她把香烟递到嘴边，但只是举着。灰烬在烟头打颤，而明亮的橘黄余火每秒都跳动着暗淡下去。

“他们没死，”克拉克说，“他们……”他闭上眼睛。

风在掠过新近遗弃的农场和房舍时有种特别的质感；一出被静音的怒号，好似哀忧在细微徒劳的希望中哑了声，让别的音响填满寂静。他撕心裂肺也无法用言语表达。

“村子以前是什么样？”他问，“在你离开的时候？”

“好多年以来庄稼都收得不好，”拉蒙娜说。她现在说起了罗马尼亚语，她在脑海里回到故土，英语便因为故乡的语言被抛开了。“天气一直在变。糟糕的变化，奇怪的变化。”她把尼古丁吸进肺里，摇了摇头，“很多年轻人都说要离开，搬到城里去。但是老人们一直要他们留下来。他们总是在说……说还是有希望的。说村子是祖祖辈辈人的家。”

她把烟头弹到地上，踩在上面。“不再是这样了，对吧？”

“不是了，”克拉克说，“我的线人说现在村里剩下的绝大部分都只有老人了。”他低头看着她的手，她把手从他的紧握中抽出来，抓住自己的手肘。“除了……”他咽了咽，“除了你的家人。他们还在那里。”

“什么？”拉蒙娜眨了眨眼。

克拉克不是有意要听。他只是想在村子上空盘旋几圈，藏在环绕村庄的森林里，不被人看到。不打扰那里的人的生活；不侵犯他们的隐私。

但是风那么孤独，它攥住它能听见的一切声音并带给他，它在或许几个月，甚至或许几年里触碰到的第一位陌生人。

_这是她知道的唯一一个能找到我们的地方。_ 一个年老男人的声音，被田间数十年的高声呼应磨砺得粗糙而嘶哑。 _她会回来的，我们也会在这里，等她回来。_

“全家人都还留在村子里，”克拉克告诉她，“你弟弟，”比她稍小的那一个，他猜，“他想离开，想搬到城里去，他还想要所有人都跟他一起走。但是你父母坚持留下来，因为他们……”

_这儿什么也没有！_ 一个年轻男人的声音，刚开始变声；他至多不过十五岁，至多。 _我们要是留在这儿，她回来也只能见尸了！要是留下，我们所有人都得死！_

“他们在等你。”克拉克结束道，盯着拉蒙娜破烂撕裂的运动鞋边、散落一地踩扁了的烟头，“他们还在村里等着你。”

我们不能走，长者坚持。 _家家户户都准备走了。如果我们走了，不久就没有人能留下来告诉她我们去哪儿了。她就再也没法找到我们了。我们也再也没法见到她了。_

拉蒙娜喉咙深处发出强烈而刺耳的声音。她收起双腿，胸膛压在膝头上。克拉克还是盯着地板。

“屋子，”她问道，字词勉强连贯着，“屋子怎么样？”

风为他带来愤怒的词汇；它为他带来空气在倒塌的墙和崩陷的房顶之间发出的喘鸣。

“我不认为骗了你的那些人遵守了诺言。”克拉克说。和她说出实情或许残忍。他到这里来或许就从头到尾都很残忍。可是在她颤抖的手上已经有了那么多利用她的人对她许下的破灭的承诺；她已经经受了那么多谎言和破碎的希望。是他自私了，但让自己再火上添油是他无法承受的。

一声细微的哀哭从她身体里钻出来。她把脸埋进手里。克拉克捏紧了自己的肘臂，摁在胸口，这样一来他就不会伸手碰她。她不会想被他碰到的。他没有试图抚慰她的资格，鉴于他什么也做不了。

他的力量毫无用途，在这里。不论有多少人把他的能力与神明相提并论，在这儿它们也帮不上她任何忙。

即便他带着她飞离这个地方，飞离她的老鸨，她也无处可去。即便他带她飞回罗马尼亚，也不能拯救那离析的农场和分崩的屋舍。他所能做的全部不过是买她一个晚上，这样让她得以有机会好好睡上一碗而免受骚扰。一个晚上的对话，把她撕成碎片、留她倒在地上淌血，心脏中的鲜血在这脏污的地板上飞溅。

他想告诉她， _我能帮助你_ 。他想把她揽进怀里，就像他把他从燃烧的建筑里救出来的人揽在怀里一样，然后告诉她， _你安全了_ 。但这都不是真的。他无力将任何话语变为现实。

“我很抱歉，”他说，“我非常、非常抱歉。”

她摇着头。“我知道他们骗了我，”她嗫嚅着，“但我……我情愿相信我……”词语在她发出的悲响下消逝了。她的肩膀瑟瑟发抖。

这是我的错，她对他说。这是我的选择。这样的句子，克拉克曾拿来作为自己对自由意志的辩护之词的自私结语；为一切他没能做到的事情开脱。但他现在明白这并非真切了。并非真切的缘由是……是她说出了这些话，相信了这些话，因为她绝望地需要某种依靠。某种在她被伤痛与毁灭全然包围时可以自欺欺人的东西。

克拉克深吸了一口气。他伸出手，掌心抚着她的肩膀。她看向他时他试着微笑，当她扑过来时表情便在脸上凝住了，她抛出双手环住他的脖子。力道大得几乎能掐断他的气管，不过反正他也不需要呼吸。

他搂着她，像对一个小孩子一样拂着她的头发。“今晚我们可以做任何你想做的事，”他轻柔地对她说，“你要是想聊天，我们就聊天，我什么也不会录下来。你要是想让我离开，我就离开。任何你想做的事。”

拉蒙娜点点头。“我不知道——”她开口。闭声。吸气，空气在她的肺里振抖着作响。“就像这样。可以吗？就像这样。一小会儿。”

“可以的，”克拉克说。他再次抚着她的头发，“可以的。”

这不够。他做得还不够多。而且更糟糕的是，他知道是自私在驱使着他，那种做些什么的渴望， _给予_ 些什么。他本应该带来改变，带来改进。他本应该、也生而为 _拯救_ ，但他不能，他不能因为他——

克拉克闭上眼睛。答案总在那里：从他第一次遇见拉蒙娜起就一直在那里。只有一种能力能拯救她，一种不为他有的能力。可是……他知道有个人有。一个会把这能力交予他的男人，这个人所有的这种能力如此广大，他甚至不会感到损失，而克拉克知道他所要做的不过是开口。

他不想开口。他可以看见他眼神深处的天平，无可挽回地倒向布鲁斯那一侧。他还可以感到布鲁斯的手掌那虚幻的温度拂掠过他的脸颊，即使现在，在布鲁斯尝试触碰他的几乎一个星期之后。

但他不得不开口，为了拉蒙娜。即使这意味着布鲁斯之后将有完全的权利向他索回那一磅肉[3]来，即使他之后在看着布鲁斯的同时，将无法不感到那把逼近心脏的匕首正时刻准备着要下刀，他也必须开口。

“谢谢你。”拉蒙娜小声说，“谢谢你来问我，来到这里，来告诉我。”

每个单词都像一枚指甲，越过他无坚不摧的胸膛，在他过于易碎的心上划出深深的凹槽。克拉克紧紧闭着眼。咽下一口。

“这不算什么。”他说。

他想向她保证他一定会解决这件事情，但如此许诺不是他会做的。他想告诉她他会保护她，但会保护她的人并不是他。他只能像这样搂着她，并假装自己的举动有些什么实际意义。

“这不算什么。”他重复道。

明天，他会和布鲁斯谈谈。

***

在过去的一个半月里，亚瑟和戴安娜差不多每周都会来一趟总部的建址，他们在扎根泥土、勾勒出主体建筑方位的基石上留下了自己存在的痕迹。巴里和维克多来得稍稍频繁一些，他们已经在地上掘出了一个巨大的、覆着油布的洞穴，这里最后将成为地下停机坪。

克拉克什么也没有留下。克拉克在很长一段时间里都几乎没有来过，长到连这里的草地也没有留下他的足迹。

很讽刺，当时布鲁斯之所以想出这个由团队自己来建造总部的点子，是为了试图摆出让步的姿态来安抚克拉克、并且试图让克拉克明白，这支队伍是可以归属于他、而不是什么布鲁斯掏钱买下来的东西的。

这不重要，布鲁斯对自己说，他正跪在草地上组装他用直升机拖来的发电机，前者就停放在场地边缘。他知道不该向克拉克期许任何事情；他配不上，在他对这个男人犯下的一切作为之后。复活他，买下他父母的农场，确保他弄回他的普通人身份，修建这个总部；没有一件事可以削除因为他曾试图杀害他而亏欠克拉克的巨债，哪怕一点点。没有一件事可以减轻他胸口的愧疚。

但是他过去以为，或许是愚蠢地以为，克拉克会对这个团队本身怀有足够的喜爱和重视，便可以把他对布鲁斯的感受按下不谈。以为他也没有那么排斥憎恨布鲁斯，以至于什么都不做，将他们拯救世界的希望置于险地。

一阵柔和的风袭过光滑的布料。一声静悄的足音 _沉闷_ 地轻轻落在草地上。 _想到了恶魔_ ……还是想到了神灵？布鲁斯赶开了这想法，没有回头。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，“我需要你的帮助。”

他说得很快，布鲁斯留意到。好像他要在失掉说出这些话的意志之前把这些话给逼出来似的。

布鲁斯缓慢地把手从那一堆机器中抽出来。他把手指在草叶上擦了擦，然后让自己恢复到正常的状态。他无视了转过身时膝盖发出的嘎吱声。“这可巧了，”他说，“我也有个忙想请你帮。”

克拉克闪了闪眼睛。他偏过头，“ _你_ 有？”

“是的。”布鲁斯说，小心维持着音量和平淡却非冷淡的语气。吞下了布鲁斯·韦恩式 _“一个比神还有钱的人也有他做不到的事呀”_ 的玩笑，“但是你需要什么帮助？”

克拉克张张嘴，又闭上了。他叹了口气，抓抓后脑勺。“这件事……这件事得从头说起，”他说，“你有听说在大都会发生的事情吗？”

“一个城市里能发生很多事，”布鲁斯指出，“你具体在说哪一件？”

当克拉克没有立刻想好怎么说清的时候，他的眼神慢慢变得不集中了，似乎他把注意力转向了身体里头以便组织语言一样。布鲁斯收回一声叹息。他给了克拉克一些时间，朝着亚瑟和戴安娜建造的基石的方向走了一小段路，坐在某一条凸出的边侧上，未来这些边侧将会成为主建筑的墙壁。他告诉自己，这不是什么提醒克拉克他不论何时到这里来都该干的活的暗示。他把手交叠在膝盖上，等待着。

“最近，”克拉克开口。好像才意识到布鲁斯不再在他眼前了，他眨了眨眼，然后向前漂浮了几米，直到他又面对着布鲁斯。他说话的时候一直悬浮在空中。“最近，有个男人来到了大都会。他的名字是布鲁诺·曼海姆，而且他正着手做的看起来很像个犯罪集团。”他停下来，摇摇头，“我说的是最近，但实际上他已经在这儿待了快一年了，因为他已经立足脚跟来开……”他的声音变低了。

“来开妓院了。”他接着说，真切地在逼自己说出这些话来，“做事的人都是他从……嗯，我猜是从东欧贩过来的，但是我 _知道_ 他有一个来源是罗马尼亚。”

塞恩尼斯和曼海姆可能和同一个人口贩卖圈有联络，布鲁斯注意到。等蝙蝠一回到哥谭他就会调查这件事情。他还注意到在将说到组织犯罪这件事，这处最丑恶的人们所生存在的人类幽深黑暗的致命地带时，克拉克卡顿的说话方式。他并不惊讶。超人不会有多少和这类事情打交道的经历；天神的力量并不适合街巷级别的犯罪。

“我听说了。”布鲁斯说。

“我遇到了一个女孩，”克拉克接着说，“不像，不像这样，”他对着自己的制服比了个手势，“就只是我自己。作为克拉克·肯特。我和她做了一个采访。”他咬了下嘴唇，然后，以一个流畅的动作，曲起双腿，不再悬在空中，而是摊开躺在了草地上，“即使我写出一篇能摧毁曼海姆生意的文章，拉蒙娜——这是她的名字——也无处可去。而我……我去看过了她原来的村子，她家很穷，他们的农场也摇摇欲坠了。”

他仰起头来。他的注视掠过布鲁斯的脸，最后停留在离他的下巴一英寸的地方。“我在想你有没有可能帮忙给她提供一个难民身份。”

啊。克拉克不是在要求蝙蝠的帮助，而是 _布鲁斯·韦恩_ 的。不顾他所说的一切，不顾他明显的不适， _现在_ 他需要的是布鲁斯·韦恩的财富和影响。布鲁斯点了下头，感到自己的肩膀塌了下去变得懒散，交并攥起的双手松开了，他的胳膊也放松下来，直到手肘摊在伸展的大腿上，手指垂在和脚踝平齐的高度。

放松。懒惰。更适合一个有些商业天赋的轻率的执行总裁，相比于……相比于不管哪个布鲁斯所是的人，当他找不到一个名字描述他自己的时候。

“组织犯罪这个问题在哥谭已经存在很多年了，”他说道，“帮助那些在人贩被捕之后自由了的人的普遍做法，是把他们送回老家。但我想现在韦恩基金是时候创立一个新分会，来帮助那些，”他停顿了，找寻着合适的词汇，“幸存者在美国找到地方歇息下来，如果他们更愿意这样而不是回家的话。”

“什么？”克拉克眨了下眼睛，“不，我不是——我不是在要求这么复杂的帮助。只是……只是在你公司里一份可能的工作，入门级别的。可以让她拿到工作许可，然后挣到足够的钱可以寄回家，也许过几年等她攒够了钱可以把他们也带过来……” 声音再次弱了下去，他抓着自己的颈背。

布鲁斯倾过头。“为什么？”

“啊？”

“为什么只是她？”布鲁斯问道，真挚地好奇，“如果我创立为基金创立一个分会的话，她将收到援助和——”

“这太麻烦了，”克拉克打断了他，“我不能向你要求那样。我所请求的不过是为她找到一份工作，这样她可以找到更好的——”

“一个组织的影响范围会要大得多，”布鲁斯点明道，“会有人来随访她的情况，来确保她的新雇主没有利用她，她的工作许可也随时随地都能更新。此外，如果她的经历有给她留下任何创伤的话，基金会还资助了很多心理医生和治疗师，他们可以介入——”

“你不用把每件事都弄得 _这么复杂_ ，”克拉克坚持，“听着，这一切事情，我都可以为她做。我可以去拜访她然后——”

“然后怎样？”布鲁斯切断了他，已经对这场争论不耐了，“你能做什么，如果她的同事或者老板查到她的背景然后为了这个开除她？如果他们决定要利用她呢？是克拉克·肯特要为她给工会打电话吗？他要写篇报道来揭发她的同事和雇主并且把她的耻辱摊给全世界看让她蒙羞吗？还是超人要拜访拜访那些人？你能——”

“ _我不会让你拥有拉蒙娜！_ ”

克拉克现在站起来了。不，布鲁斯也站起来之后才意识到——他悬在空中了，飘在离地几英寸的地方，这样即使布鲁斯完全挺直了身躯他也还能向下逼压着他。他深重地呼吸着，瞪视着，而他喊叫的回声在他们四周萦绕着渐渐消失了。

“听着，这只是，”克拉克开口。停下。他深呼吸了一口，肉眼可见地让自己冷静了下来，一只手捋过自己的头发。他没有落回到地面上。“你不了解，布鲁斯。我只是……我只是想让她——让她为自己拼建一份自己的生活，在这儿。让她觉得……她拥有一些东西。觉得她属于这里，这个国家。机构的介入没有办法帮上忙。”

“拼建一份生活。”布鲁斯重复道，“拥有些东西。属于这里。”他长长地呼吸。他在尽力让自己不要愤怒，但克拉克总是对他这样。把手伸过他的肋骨狠狠挤压他的心脏，直到他以为自己深深埋藏起来的一切都全部溅射出来，沾满他一手。“你到这里来，你到 _这里_ 来，克拉克，然后你跟我说这些。”

“什么？”困惑在那双蓝眼睛里鲜亮地闪烁。

布鲁斯咆出一声笑，这笑声苦涩到在溢出时锉到了他的舌头。“你看一看，”他说，“你觉得我可以一个人完成这一切吗？你觉得我可以让这一切完成，”他朝着基石和油布盖住的洞穴扬手，“光用钱砸就可以吗？你说着建设然后得到，克拉克，我给了你这座总部的机会。然后你什么也没做。”

克拉克张口，但布鲁斯还没结束。“又是什么让这个女孩如此特别，克拉克？是因为你找到了她吗？那曼海姆必将找到的取代她位置的替补怎么办？ _那一个_ 女孩之所以不配得到救助，是因为她没有荣幸和你说上话吗？”是他不公平了。克拉克并不了解这种事情是怎么运作的。

但布鲁斯这个时候没有考虑这些。愤怒在他体内膨胀在他背脊烧灼滚烫，奔流到他的喉咙深处撕扯，直到蝙蝠的咆哮破口而出，“你这该死的 _自私的伪君子_ 。”

“噢，”克拉克说，“噢，所以我们是打算要这样下去了。”他一只手搓着脸，“行吧。行吧，好。这样如何，布鲁斯？关于你这个组织你有这么多想法，但它还是不存在。如果我没有提起拉蒙娜，你不会考虑到这点，不是吗？在哥谭二十年，直到现在你才觉得有些外来者或许想要留下来？你想把这些人都送走，是因为这样一来他们就不再是你的 _麻烦_ 了，然后你就可以回去接着打击罪犯给他们烙上标记，因为那才是你 _爱_ 干的事。”

布鲁斯在他提到标记时控制住了退意，在身后紧紧攥着左右手，感到自己的指甲全都深深陷入了掌心。

“那你呢？”他嘶声反驳，“你只想救下这一个女孩，就因为这能满足你的 _自命不凡_ 。如果有一个机构存在，你就没法宣称自己才是那个救下她的人了。然后你也没法看着她拍着自己的背说，好样的，你救了这一个，这是 _你的_ 功劳而不是其他人的，因为除了你之外谁也做不到。”

克拉克退后了，他怒目圆瞪，面颊扭曲得像是身处痛苦之中一样。那一刻，他看上去像极了他当时在布鲁斯脚下的样子。唯一的缺失便是那道绿光。

布鲁斯咽着强迫自己的双手从绷紧的拳里放松下来。他越界太多了。克拉克之前是怎么说的？他早就知道布鲁斯不是个混蛋了？他希望成功证明超人是错的能和他之前想象的一样令人愉悦。

他应该就停留在布鲁斯·韦恩的角色里，然后像他对那些董事会成员一样对克拉克说话；应该保持淡定地攻击克拉克那特有的招牌逻辑，直到他理解了布鲁斯的意思，或者直到他疲于争吵主动放弃，或者搁置争议换个日子再来，然后布鲁斯可以逐节说服他，直到他理解了他的意思。

抱歉，他想说，但是这太无济于事，太老套了。相反，他抻开肩膀，还把声音沉到了蝙蝠的咆哮。但正是蝙蝠曾想要杀了克拉克，所以他没有抬头。“我提议做笔交易，”他对着草地说，“一忙换一忙。”

克拉克的双脚落到了地上。“你想让我做什么？”他听起来很累，精疲力尽。布鲁斯没有惊讶：没有他的面罩，没有他的角色，他所能做的不过是伤害摧残那些过于不幸地来到他身边的人。

“我需要你去好好威胁一个人，好让他们以后都再也想都不会想做某些事情了。”蝙蝠告诉超人，“他叫罗曼·塞恩尼斯，哥谭版的曼海姆，但是根基扎实得多。”他停下了。他小心地透过半垂下的眼帘看着克拉克，谨慎地继续说，“我需要你把对神的恐惧栽进他心里。”

“不，”克拉克说。当布鲁斯猛然抬起头时，他看到克拉克睁大的眼睛里带着震惊。“不，我——我不能这么做，我不能——”

猛然抬头的同时蝙蝠摇起了脑袋。“你不需要伤害他，”他说，“就和他谈一谈。我可以给你份剧本。”

克拉克摇着头。他顺过发间的手颤抖着。“你不明白，”他说，“我不能。我——我不能——不能像那样，我不能， _不_ ——”他转过身，飞离的速度如此之快，以至于蝙蝠都不得不从突然而起的狂风中蹒跚着抽身而退，按住耳朵压抑音爆的声响。

布鲁斯凝视着克拉克刚才站过的地方，没有在此处的必要，蝙蝠也离开了。他可以给克拉克打电话让他回来。他可以告诉克拉克他在塞恩尼斯手上发现的武器：用来打败超人的氪石，能控制视觉中枢导致幻觉的白色胶囊纳米机器人，可以被轻易用在团队的每一个人身上。

但克拉克甚至都不在乎路过这儿帮忙修建一下这个队伍的总部；甚至都没有试图多说一两句，当这个话题被提起的时候。当讯息如此明显的时候布鲁斯能够清楚：游离在团队之外让克拉克情愿得多。

布鲁斯把脸用力埋进指节里，深呼一口气。他回到那台半完工的发电机边。他盯着它，想象完工之后克拉克甚至是否会准许自己在总部里用电。

如果它能完工。如果克拉克在这之后甚至还会来到这个地方。

他知道不如不抱希望。他从没设计出一个能令人信服地做到这点的角色来。

[1] Bruno Mannheim: 布鲁诺·曼海姆，大都会犯罪团伙“国际帮”的头子。

[2] 九龙寨城：一个已拆卸的定居地，位于香港九龙岛，曾为世界上人口密度最高的地区。

[3] 典出莎士比亚《威尼斯商人》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我觉得克拉克和布鲁斯已经有进展了，但这个时候，倒不如更像是进两步退三步，因为他们俩目前还都是彻头彻尾的灾难。但是，下一章将会是转折点。  
> 这是我所用的大都会地图。（没错，我对于设定和细节准确度有超级大执念）对于自杀贫民窟的描述是我根据我记忆中的一些不同地方拼凑改编过的。


	4. scaffolding (the shape) 构建（框架）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜翼出现在哥谭。超人和闪电侠展开了一场对话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：巴里·艾伦和迪克·格雷森在这一章出场。又及：这篇文章还是有欢乐的，朋友们，黑暗严肃并不是永恒话题。以及，这一章超级无敌长。  
> （此外，没错我昨晚不小心在完整定稿之前就发出来了，如果带来了任何不实期待我很抱歉。）

“—— _不，巴里，我没法不用超能力做作业。_ 他是想说要是我用超能力让自己及时干完自己的活，我就不诚实了？他是要告诉我怎么管理好自己的时间吗？还是我想多了？”

非常明显，已经有人在总部的建筑工地了，克拉克想。下边，在本来用防水布罩住的一个巨坑里，而防水布现在已经被小心放在一旁了。

他抓着自己披风的一角掀起，让衣料扑上风，尽可能弄出令人不适的噪音。

“——也许是想多了，因为地球不是绕着你转的，艾伦，你也不要再这么想了。他可能只是在回答你的问题而已。或者，你懂的，跟你谈谈他自己的事，因为你问了他这个问题——”

克拉克走到大坑的一边，低下头，“巴里——”他试着叫出来。

“——得弄清楚在别人讲自己的事的时候该怎么好好回答！感兴趣地嗯两下好像不跟在节目上一样那么有用。是因为我的调子不对吗？上次我这么干的时候莎拉问我是不是呛着了——”

也许再大声点？他扬起头，让嗓门洪亮到能听见回声，“巴里——”

“——这种事的手册。为什么人都这么奇怪？为什么他们话都说不明白？为什么有早午餐这个东西？为什么我又在想早午餐了？我这回带了吃的吗？”

克拉克放弃了，迈出一步然后让自己飘到坑底。飘到足够近的时候他拍了拍巴里的肩膀。

然后巴里 _尖叫_ 出来，马上向后跳着远离他，变成了不过一连串在他们身遭的地上嘶嘶作响的火花。过了一小会儿他才结合回实体，虽然他还是在振颤。巴里张着嘴，把铲子举到跟前，好像他要用这铲子敲克拉克的头似的。

克拉克举起双手，做了个世界通用的投降手势，试着安抚性地冲他微笑。巴里这么抖着的时候要对上他的眼神还有点小困难。他张张口，又闭上了。“呃，克拉克？你为什么在抖？”

_因为是你先在抖_ ，克拉克差点就说了出来，但意识到这听起来可能极其幼稚。他努力笑得更开。“看着你抖的时候站着不动让我有点头晕。”他换了种说法。这听上去好些了，虽然是有点撒谎的成分。克拉克并不完全确定自己 _能不能_ 在没有氪石影响的情况下头晕，但是一个正常人可以，很可能。无论如何这个解释还是不赖的。

“抱歉。”巴里说，然后谢天谢地终于停下了。克拉克也停了下来。他们盯着对方看了一会儿，巴里挠了挠脖颈。“总之，”他清清喉咙，“你来这里干什么？”

克拉克抬起一只手，指了指工地和散落的建材所在的大概方位。“我来帮忙。”他说。

即使这个回答甚至在他自己看来都老套又无趣，但也好过说，“ _布鲁斯讲了一堆话然后我一直放不下他说的，我有点想证明他说的全都是错的然后从这里起步是最简单的了”_ 。主要是因为巴里不会知道布鲁斯说了些什么，克拉克也不想解释。

他深吸一口气，“所以，莎拉？”

“噢，你刚刚在听？”巴里眨眼。克拉克点点头，他便马上垂下头，自嘲地笑起来。“抱歉，我总是话太多。就好像你打开了个开关我就停不下嘴来以及我又在这么干了是不是？”他吸了一口巨大的空气，“呃，怎么说，莎拉是个同事。”

你有份工作？克拉克几乎问出口。他及时把话吞了回去，因为这不仅冒犯，而且因为他真的早就该知道巴里有工作，以及他具体工作是干什么的。（或许布鲁斯说克拉克在刻意把自己和团队的其他人隔绝开来是对的——

不。这不可能。如果布鲁斯说对了这点，那他说的其他事情有可能都是对的。而他不可能都是对的。克拉克坚信如此，他也会实现这一点。正从现在开始。）

“工作，哈？”他试图轻笑，但无法真正直视巴里的眼睛。他倒注意到巴里穿着闪电侠的制服，红色上沾满泥痕。要么是他已经在这干了很久活了，要么是他本人甚至比这脏活还不爱干净。

克拉克陷在自己的思考里，而巴里一直在讲话。“——科学家，”他说，“在楔石城警局的犯罪实验室。”

“噢。“克拉克说。他意识到当别人向他聊自己的事的时候，他同样不确切知道该如何应答。超人通常会拉出一些简洁有力的话语，教人该怎样继续奋斗，或者在有麻烦时，他会告诉他们他们很勇敢，还应该坚持下去。

“那还不错。”克拉克听见自己毫无说服力地说道。也许他该坚持讲那些套话的。

巴里笑了，挠下巴的时候在脸上留下条条泥痕。“这工作也没什么劲，说实话，“他说，肩头塌了下去，自嘲的意味几乎从他身上流涌而出，“我是说，我挺喜欢的，我也不相信我还能有只脚踏进犯罪实验室的门槛，但我现在基本上就是个光荣的看门加跑腿的。“

他冲克拉克眨了下眼。“我倒不是在抱怨或者怎么样。我之前就想到了，你知道嘛？我一直没读完大学——我有在上课，但还是和念个文凭不一样——所以老实讲，我可找不到工作，要不是布鲁斯找人帮我说了句话——”

“ _什么？_ ”

克拉克花了两秒才意识到过于大声的是他自己；字词甚至在他意识到其存在之前就从他喉咙里钻了出来。然后现在巴里又在盯着他，睁着眼看起来比克拉克拍他肩膀的时候还更惊讶了。克拉克深吸一口气。

“布鲁斯……给你找了份工作？”他试图让这个问题听起来合情合理，出于好奇。他觉得自己没成功。

“是啊。”巴里说。他的脑袋垂向一边。“我不确定是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯·韦恩干的，但是有一天——荒原狼那整件事不到一周之后——我接到了楔石城的首席法医学家的电话——他叫哈里森，哈里森·韦尔斯医生——然后他们问我有没有兴趣参加个面试，因为他们实验室有个入门岗位还空着——“

巴里，克拉克意识到，不仅仅是话太多。巴里抛出来一整篇故事，几乎详细到每一根头发丝的故事，而不是直接回答问题。他说着断续的从句和杂乱而连绵蔓延的句子，和眼下的提问离题千里。如果克拉克是来采访他的，他要么是最好的受访者，因为他无尽止地给出的这些信息，要么是最糟糕的，因为要筛掉不重要的信息、留下有关的几乎不可能做得到。

但克拉克并不是以一个记者的身份在这里。所以他其实只是觉得头疼。好吧，或许是幻觉的头疼，好像他的头知道自己应该被伤到了，但是准确讲他的身体机能并不允许这种事发生。

克拉克缓缓地举起一只手。巴里停下口，急促呼吸着，他给了这个年轻人一个微笑。“我很高兴你有了个自己喜欢的工作。”他说。他犹豫了一小下，但是既然布鲁斯已经知道，而且他又已经仓促地对巴里提了那个问题……问一问也无伤大雅，对吧？

“那不会困扰你吗？要不是布鲁斯你就找不到这份工作的话？

_哐啷。_ 铲子的金属边深深插进地里。克拉克眨眼，然后他注意到巴里眯起了眼睛，歪过头。他张开嘴，正准备把问题收回来，但巴里忽然倾过来握住了克拉克的手腕。

“克拉克。”巴里开口。然后他发现克拉克正盯着他们相触的地方。他松开手。“呃，我这边今天干得差不多了，所以……到上面见？虽然没有椅子，但是亚瑟已经开始砌墙了，所以……大概有地方能坐？总比在这儿，在这泥地里把我们俩衣服都弄脏了要好吧？“

_我不想坐下_ 。克拉克想告诉他。 _我不想谈。我只想要你回答我的问题，然后我才能实打实地开始帮忙盖房子，忘掉发生过的所有事情。_ 但是巴里的眼睛里有着无法定义的神情，所有的话语都堵在了克拉克的喉咙里。于是他点点头。

他们一起上去了——巴里沿着坑洞的边缘跑上去，克拉克飞着——然后降落在边缘。巴里扯开头罩，露出被汗浸得滑溜溜贴在前额上的深色头发。“等我一下。”他说。在克拉克得以答话之前，他就跑开又跑回来了，带着一个巨大的包，塑料吱吱作响。他飞速闪过一个微笑，怪异地咧着嘴，然后朝着主楼的架构奔过去。

它看起来比克拉克上次注意到时更加完善了，同时也更加脏乱。钢筋支撑着地基，有些散落在地上，其他的用绳索捆在一起，四根标明了未来四角的位置。巴里领着他绕过可能是前门的地方向后走，朝着一根周围堆着砖块的钢柱走过去。

他们坐下了。巴里从他的袋子里抽出一包薯片撕开。他一次性拿了四片塞进嘴里开始吃。克拉克一念间觉得他应该说点什么，打破他们之间这种奇怪的沉默。但是他想不出什么话好说。

“自从我穿上这件制服到处奔波以来，我学到了很多事情。”巴里说。克拉克看向他，他咽了咽，耸耸肩。“制服帮了挺多忙。代号也是。人们通过这些了解你，你也变得和他们熟悉起来。”他又往嘴里塞了些薯片，“所以，这也让我更轻松，不用……在把别人带出危险之后就马上跑掉。让我更容易……留下来，和他们说话。”

克拉克点头。他对于这场谈话的走向毫无头绪。他产生了一种感觉，好像他和巴里的互动在他拍他肩膀的那一瞬间就脱离了控制。

“刚开始的时候，人们对待我的方式都很奇怪。”巴里继续说，“我是说，他们现在还是很奇怪。还有很多事我没明白。但是，你知道，我已经想通了一些事情。有些人不管我什么时候和他们说话，他们脸上都有那种表情，他们脸上那种表情，好像我把他们从中救出来的那些危险情况——抢劫、交通事故，等等——都是在他们麻烦清单里排 _倒数_ 的一样。”

他吃完了他那包薯片，又把它塞回袋子里。他伸直一条腿，长久地看了克拉克一眼。“我想说的是，克拉克，”他说，声音柔和起来，“我看得出有什么事在困扰你，而我……我觉得我们是朋友了，你可以和我聊聊这个？”

离题千里。巴里讲话离题千里。他就是这样一个人。克拉克再次提醒自己这一点，因为设想巴里是故意这样说话来分他的神，哄他产生安全感，好让他把事情全盘托出这个念头很吸引人，过分吸引人了。不是每个人讲的话都步步设陷。不是每个人都是假意伸出援手，却用言语正面捅伤他。

不是每个人都像布鲁斯。

克拉克试图微笑。“没有什么事真的在困扰我，”他说，“我可是超人，还记得吗？”

“真的？”巴里眨眼，“我可没注意到。我以为那个，”他一只手拍向克拉克的制服，“只是件做工精良的短袖。”他忽然住口，瞪圆了眼睛，“我的天，我听起来跟维克多一模一样。我跟他混的时间太久了。讽刺 _是_ 会传染的。”

“我该——”克拉克准备起身。他停下来，因为巴里又握住了他的手腕。克拉克能听见薯片的油被他超人制服的面料排斥、黏黏滑落的声音。

“你知道，”巴里开口，眼神遥远，“布鲁斯当时其实不仅要给我一封推荐。“他脸上又露出微笑，嘴角看起来不太自在。”他给了我那封推荐，还说他可以给我一份正式的文凭；可以让它看上去像我去过哈佛或者麻省理工或者纽约州大或者任何我想选的地方。他甚至可以给我弄到我在参加什么闻所未闻的课外活动的记录和照片，给我编些可以讲给人听的大学故事，把假学位和假的大学生活搞得像真的一样。“他顿住了，耸肩，”然后他说——他的理由是显然我有那技能和知识，不过是一张纸而已。“

迷茫的眺望神情从他眼里消失了，他侧过头来看着克拉克。他继续说话的时候笑容特别别扭。“布鲁斯是他妈的有点疯狂。“

怎么说， _这点_ 克拉克可以非常同意。不过——“你为什么没接受？”他问道。那自然会让巴里的生活轻松不少。他就用不着局限地当一个“光荣的看门加跑腿的”，像他自己说的那样。

“那不会是真的。”巴里说。他放开克拉克的手腕，后靠在钢柱上。“那是我梦想的工作，但是如果我没有为之努力的话它就不是 _我_ 梦想的工作了。”

“但你还是……”克拉克慢慢降低了音量。这份工作怎么还会是 _巴里的_ ，如果是 _布鲁斯_ 帮他找到的话？

“是啊，”巴里点头，“我也烦恼，有点。我没法不想可能还有些像我一样的人，有想做的职业却永远没有机会拿到相应的学历。而那些人大概永远也不会被闪电击中，永远也不会有机会遇到蝙蝠侠，而我所做的不过是……一场意外而已。我只是碰巧走运。“

克拉克张张嘴。 _那不是理由。_ 他又闭上嘴。不，那不是 _他的_ 理由，而且他实在不该再把他的矛盾抛给每一个和他说话的人了。“但是？”他接下口。

“是布鲁斯对这件事的说法。”巴里说，‘我为了告诉他我有多么 _不想_ 要一个假的学位，几乎把他淹死在我的嘴皮子和唾沫星子里，我还差点拒绝了那封推荐，虽然要不是它我没有任何机会拿到那份工作。但是他……”他耸耸肩膀，“他说我要是同意他去替我打个招呼就算是……帮个忙。我帮他一个忙。”

_什么？_ “这怎么可能说得通？“

“很明显，他没法坐视一个人在有能力做到更多的时候，却被卡在没有出路的工作里。”巴里说道，“他要是不做点什么的话，他会被永远烦扰下去。”

忽然，克拉克想起来了：布鲁斯站在他还给妈妈的农场外面，沉着肩膀，手插在衣袋里，眼睛直直望着前方。 _我犯了个错误，仅此而已。_ 他声音里的负疚颇具分量和深度。克拉克太在意布鲁斯因为 _本能_ 而买下一家 _银行_ 的事实了，以至于没有多想那个回答，但是……

但那些话确实是布鲁斯解释里的一部分，不是吗？一种 _本能_ 。那是布鲁斯会做的事，完全符合他本人。和克拉克没有任何关系。他在帮助克拉克，帮助妈妈，但是他把自己的意图伪装成了彻头彻尾的自私。

重点是，克拉克一直知道，布鲁斯从来不想要克拉克觉得自己好像欠他什么。像他们第一次在这片过分大的土地上谈话的时候克拉克说的一样，他知道布鲁斯 _不是_ 个混蛋。他不是那种认为自己可以靠他的财富定夺他人去留的人。甚至在他偷听到那场董事会议之前，他就清楚这一点。

因为如果布鲁斯是那种人的话，他便会送一支军队去面对克拉克，而不会自己上阵战斗。会由其他人为他去死，而不是自己去执行一场自杀任务。但是克拉克还是……这还是……

他谨慎地把头重重撞在身后的钢铁上，免得砸坏它。“我不知道它为什么困扰我。”他对巴里很轻地说。

塑料起了皱，咯吱发响。“我的工作是布鲁斯给的？”巴里问，声音困惑，“那为什么会困扰你？“

“不是，呃，“克拉克拍着一只手，“他，呃，他买了家银行。我家的农场被一家银行收走了，所以布鲁斯买下了那家银行，这样他就可以……呃……把我妈妈的农场还回来。”他悄悄扫了巴里一眼，曲起嘴，毫无自觉地讽刺地笑了一下，“是啊。当你说他疯狂的时候我很清楚是什么意思。”

“哈。”巴里说。他现在正大口咬着一个三明治，生菜从他嘴角戳了出来。克拉克让他吃着，同时他的思绪在心里打转，逐着它们自己的尾巴，就像许多条交错的衔尾蛇。

“所以，”巴里终于继续说了下去，搞定了三明治，舔着手指，“我看着这片地方，然后我想到了……一个隐喻。”

“一个隐喻。”克拉克重复道，冲他眨眼。

“是，”巴里说，“就好像……布鲁斯给我们看了这里的规划，但其实他从来没有告诉过我们他想要每个人做什么。只说了需要做些什么，还有一系列步骤。所以我第一次来的时候，我其实压根就不知道我该干什么鬼活。“

他把三明治包装的纸和塑料袋都塞回包里，转头朝克拉克做了一个比之前所有都明朗的笑脸。“然后我发现，嘿，我没有能用在修地基或者什么上的力气， _但是_ 我速度很快，而且我知道怎么挖坑。

“我碰到其他人的时候，好像……他们也经历了一模一样的事情？”巴里看着他，等待着他的回答。克拉克点点头。“维克多有他的加农炮，所以他跟我一起做地下机库的活。戴安娜有速度 _和_ 力量，所以她能搬动地基的石头。然后亚瑟有他诡异又神奇的把地下水抽上来的能力——你真该看他做一回，棒呆了——把混凝土搅拌物变成合适的水泥和……”

克拉克对此一无所知。到头来，布鲁斯是对的？关于克拉克把自己从据说是他的团队中隔离出来，所以压根就从未宣示过对它的所有权的那套说辞？关于他沉浸在自己的世界里？

“比方说这里，”巴里接着说，摊开双手，耸肩，“我们没有讨论过，但是……我们每个人能够干些特定的事情，然后我们就去干。去奉献。去帮助。”他停顿了一下，“布鲁斯负责财务和硬件，据我所知。”他咬着嘴唇，“实际上，既然我已经讲了，说它是个隐喻听起来有点夸大，我也不知道我在拿什么比较了。”

克拉克伸腿站了起来。他给了巴里不到半秒的反应时间，然后就朝地下机库的位置走了过去。无视掉巴里对他的呼喊——“克拉克？呃，克拉克，你要去哪儿？洞里吗？你要干什么——”他跳到底下。踢了脚大地，试探它。

巴里在他身边，焦虑地盯着他。克拉克把手伸到颈后，拽下他的披风，丢在巴里头上。在巴里能把衣料甩开之前，他攥紧拳头，一手拿着铁铲，一手笔直地 _砸_ 了下去。

泥土在他们周围飞溅。巴里大叫一声，克拉克抓着他的臂肌把他拽过来，然后把他放在地坑崭新的深处。他拿回自己的披风，忽略了巴里怀疑的凝视，开始用铁锹铲起松软的泥土。几秒钟后，巴里在别的地方找到了另一把铲子，加入了他。

一等泥地再度变得平滑，克拉克就飘离了地面。他扔开铁铲，落在坑洞边缘坐下。他望着下方说道，几乎像在和谁讲话：“我还是很想一拳打在他脸上。”

“噢，”巴里说，“你之前就是这么干的？”

“为什么要他像个正常人一样说话这么难？”克拉克反问，抬头看向一边，“就让他说句，‘克拉克，我在试着帮你，你想要我怎么做？’这只是个天杀的句子。”

“呃，”巴里说，“我不知道你有没有注意到，但是我们队里确实没有一个人是真的擅长说话的。”克拉克向他瞥过眼，巴里耸耸肩，在他那边举起双手。“我讲话太多，维克多要么不说话，要么老挖苦别人，布鲁斯要么满嘴一套一套的推销话术，要么讲话像一部幻灯片——其实两个也都差不多——亚瑟是个男士用品广告的活体——除非他坐在真言套索上面，噢我的天，可别告诉他我跟你说了这个——”

“我不会的。“克拉克自动说道。

“戴安娜……”巴里声音小了下去，“戴安娜是位与我们这些区区凡人一同行走在地球上的女神，所有规矩都不适用于她。”过了一小会儿，他皱起眉头，“不会说话是雄性专属的吗？”

“你觉得 _我_ 不会说话吗？”克拉克问，因为他忍不住。

“你真的很擅长做演讲，但是我确实不知道你从头到尾一生中有没有和人正经谈过话，”巴里不假思索地说。过了一会儿，他一只手按着嘴巴，“靠，靠，那可太冒犯了，我很抱歉，我的意思是，你死而复生，你可能已经——”他消了声，开始盯着他看。

克拉克并不怪他。如果是他刚刚冒犯的人最后开始大笑，笑得猛到躺平在地上实打实地颤抖，他也会盯着对方看的。克拉克把手腕压在嘴上，但他真的有点停不下来。他吸了一口气，两口。

“所以，”他说，转头看向巴里，“布鲁斯说话像部幻灯片？”他其实……还从来没有经历过这个。

“你知道，他给我那整套假学历的事？”克拉克点头，巴里的嘴唇抽了一下，“他做了幻灯片。”

这又让克拉克再次爆出大笑。而且这一次，巴里和他一起，高音的傻笑和克拉克低一些的笑声混在一块。克拉克忍不住想起母盒被分开之后，维克多和他一起笑起来的那一刻。他们只是错过了戴安娜关于跟小孩同事的恼火评价。

“我真的，”巴里说，“非常高兴你没被惹火。”

克拉克摇着头坐了起来。他看到自己的披风摊在他和巴里之间，便捡了起来，披回身后，借此机会快速地挪近了一点。“我没有，”他说，十足诚实，“因为你是对的。”

正如布鲁斯也是对的。关于克拉克的自我封闭。关于克拉克的自作矫情。克拉克还是不知道自己为什么会这么做，没有任何头绪。但是……他快要找到了。他距离答案更近了，现在。

他转头对巴里小小笑了一下，耸耸肩。“我其实没有什么朋友。”

“ _真的_ ？”

“是啊。”克拉克说。这是真的：他在日报社认识一些人，但他死前还只是个刚去没多久，后来……他一直很害怕闲聊会走向深入，万一他证人保护计划的故事讲得前后不一。他有妈妈，他有露易丝，但是她们俩都不能确切地说是 _朋友_ 。

他意识到巴里又在盯着他看了，甚至比之前更加专注，他挥了挥一只手，笑得有些揶揄。“我能力显现的时候还只是个小孩。”他说。和巴里说这些有些奇怪地容易。“在那之后，就……怎么说，”他又耸了耸肩，“发生了很多事。我其实没什么时间。”

“我的天啊。”巴里吐出一口气。他一只手拍在脸上。“所以说这支队伍里恰好有 _零个_ 成员拥有一个正常周转的社交圈。真的拥有 _朋友_ 。”

“那不对，”克拉克指出，“我们拥有彼此了，不是吗？”

巴里缓缓地把手从脸上拖下。他透过手指缝看着克拉克。“呃，克拉克，”他说，“我对你这种感情感到感激，真的感谢，但是……你刚刚又回到之前那样，听起来像张贺卡了。”

克拉克抽了抽嘴唇。“我以为我听起来像在做演讲？”

“你长篇大论是做演讲，你的短句子就像贺卡了。”巴里告诉他。他露出两只眼睛，暴露了他徒劳地试图藏在手掌后面的咧笑。“以及，你在战斗时讲的短笑话听上去就像伊恩·弗莱明[1]写的一样。 _超级_ 酷。”

克拉克又控制不住笑了起来。“很高兴得到你的认可，”他说，“虽然你的意思差不多就是说我讲话从来不像我自己。”

如果克拉克诚实面对他自己——而且考虑到他确实有这种品质，他大概也会继续诚实下去——他便会不能确定 _自己_ 说话到底是什么样的。是像他和妈妈说话时一样吗？像和露易丝说话时一样？他很情愿如此，因为另外的选项是和他跟布鲁斯说话时一样，而——

噢天啊。他对布鲁斯说的话。在布鲁斯试图帮助他的时候。即使克拉克光是在想起那个难以描述又不可否认的 _拒绝_ 时，都依然可以感到苦水从喉头涌上，布鲁斯……或许也不应该承受他当时说的任何话。

他一边叹气一边站起来，看向巴里。“我要去把钢梁装完。”他说，“开始装脚手架。你想来帮忙吗？”

“我力气没那么大。”巴里点明。

“你对物理的见解恐怕比我要高明。”克拉克一针见血地说。巴里开始摇头，而他扬起一个小小的微笑。“好吧，或者，你随身带着图纸是不是？那也能帮上忙。”

“或者我可以在你干活的时候负责讲话。”巴里说，半是抱怨半是在提一个真诚的建议。

“当然。”克拉克笑了。他朝主建筑的框构走过去，俯身捡起一根钢筋，甩在肩上。“那对我练习交流很有帮助。“

巴里动作足够快，跟上了他，走到克拉克身旁时步子缓了下来。他的温度和心跳都是稳定的存在。

真有趣，克拉克一边跟着巴里走向钢筋放置的地方一边想。某人能够错过一件他们从不曾拥有过的事物，而且一直不知道他们错过了什么，直到这件事物被返还给他们来。

***

一道异样的蓝色出现在史蒂文斯堡正在翻修的公寓楼顶，俯瞰着市中心岛的唐人街。蝙蝠在面罩后眯起了眼睛。他敲了敲前臂面板上的几个按钮，滑下目镜盖住眼眶，聚焦在那处。

广播刚好在他辨认出那个身形时插了进来。“理查德少爷告诉我他要来城里拜访，先生。”阿尔弗雷德告诉他，“是为布鲁德海文市警察局的公事来的。”

迪克，迪克在这儿，在哥谭。在最简短的一刹，蝙蝠动摇了，危险地摆向消失无形。然后他深吸一口气，稳住自己，推开其他一切试图取代他的形体。

“一位警官的到访不该导致义警的出没。”他严厉地说，“他在拿自己的身份冒险。”

一时间蝙蝠的耳边只剩下阿尔弗雷德短暂的呼气声。接着年长的人开了口，声音干燥。“我和理查德少爷没有心灵感应连接，先生。如果您觉得这个警告很重要的话，您就该自己去说。”

半毁的建筑物顶上，布鲁德海文的保护者在他的位置一动不动。当蝙蝠用他对焦的目镜观察着他时，夜翼偏了偏头，视线无可避免地移向三个街区外、蝙蝠所藏在的一栋楼的水塔上。很好解答了蝙蝠还未成形的、关于夜翼是否有保持敏锐感官和反射能力的问题。

“好吧，”蝙蝠说，压下一声叹息，“警用频道有任何消息就告诉我。我要关掉麦克风了。”随着耳朵里阿尔弗雷德安静的“了解了，先生”，他朝下一栋楼射出一根钩爪，在空中向那道蓝色荡去。

他的脚才刚刚落上夜翼选择的碰头点的边缘，年轻人就说话了。“我都开始以为你要装作没看见我了。”

“你在这里干什么？”蝙蝠强硬地问道。

夜翼没有转身。“我没骗特工A。”他说，用的是他对阿尔弗雷德的称呼；这个名字听起来更像爱称，而不是他曾经宣称的那样是个用来防范窃听暴露的代号。“一个犯人逃进了哥谭，我是来抓他的。”

“描述？”

“不用担心，”夜翼说，“他已经归案了，准备转移到海文市去。我也向两边的局长都报告过了。”他停下来，朝后靠在自己的手上。他胸口的渡鸦——一条宝石般闪烁的蓝色伸展羽翼，从一边肩头到另一边——捕捉到了从哥谭夜幕下的厚重云朵和烟雾里流淌而出的昏暗月色。“我已经在城里待了三天了。”

蝙蝠无法克制地凝固了，他的手僵在刚刚把钩爪枪收回腰带的地方。三天。三天前，哥谭没有蝙蝠，因为布鲁斯·韦恩还在大都会，为采买那块即将成为蝙蝠团队总部的土地收尾细节。

他嘶出一口气。“特工A知道吗？”

“今晚十九时才知道。”夜翼回答，“我写完报告第一时间就告诉他了。”他的嘴唇卷起一个微小、毫无幽默的笑，“不想让他或你有任何关于我为什么在这里的幻想。”

缓慢地，蝙蝠踏过这片屋顶满地的建筑材料，站到夜翼身边。他们下方，街道空荡而寂静。他弯腿落坐在边缘，沉重的靴子击在油布包着的钢梁上。

“你为什么在这里？”他安静地问。

“来和你谈谈。”夜翼说。紧张似乎自蝙蝠坐下那一刻起就从他身体里渗出流失了，但他还是紧紧攥着拳头。“已经过了够长时间了，不是吗？”

他们上一次说话的时候，夜翼还不存在。那一次谈话之后，迪克·格雷森搬出了他监护人的居所，住进了哥谭警察学院的校区。阿尔弗雷德告诉蝙蝠迪克毕业后申请了布鲁德海文的一个职位，而不是哥谭。

“我也很想他，你知道。”夜翼说。

那是七年前了。杰森的葬礼后。

蝙蝠的手指划过他的前臂，收回头罩上的目镜，关掉了他装在里面的防卫措施。他点了点另外几个按钮，确保这里拍下的任何监控画面都会被扰乱至无法辨识，一切记录的音频都会失真。

然后他抬起手，掀起头罩。

他感到夜风扑在赤裸的皮肤上时眨了眨眼，同时感到那只蝙蝠后撤到了他意识的深处。回过头看向迪克的是布鲁斯。即使迪克的眼睛还被他面具的白色目镜遮盖着，他的震惊依然能从他骤然绷紧的肩膀线条，分开的嘴唇里读出。

“是关于董事会议吗？”布鲁斯问。

“不是。”迪克说。一小会儿后，他抬手把面罩从脸上揭开。他的手指梳过头发，揉松了夜翼精确光滑的发型。“我……如果我告诉你我也不太确定自己为什么在这里，你会走掉吗？”他抬起头，终于对上布鲁斯的双眼。“只是因为我……我想来？”

七年时光在迪克的眼角雕刻出细细的鱼尾纹；在他眉间钻出些微的褶皱。七年时光周密地切去了他婴儿肥的痕迹，只留下锋锐的骨头，割出下颌精致的线条。七年时光将布鲁斯过去认识的那个男孩变成了一个怀揣自己忧虑的成年男人。

但他的笑容仍然斜斜撇向一侧，他眼中的蓝色仍然明亮。他仍然亲密，即使有这一切他应该变得陌生的原因。

“我，”布鲁斯的声音灭掉了。重新带上蝙蝠头罩然后切换回公事公办的这个想法很诱人，太诱人了。告诉夜翼他在哥谭没有立足之地，因为并不需要两个义警来守护它。布鲁斯再次从咬紧的牙关间嘶出一口气，按下这股冲动。迪克比蝙蝠值得更多。虽然布鲁斯不知道他能给他什么，但他应该得到比一张面具、一副假面更多的东西。

他低头看着自己的手。“我没有给你多少理由让你想来。”

他们最后一次谈话并不愉快，用最好听的话讲。自杰森死后，他们两人都在内心深处破碎流血，而迪克看着布鲁斯把杰森被亵渎的制服挂在玻璃柜里的时候惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。他试图说服布鲁斯不要那么做；试图和他谈论直面悲痛、疗伤，和放手。

他们最终咆哮着互相控诉，把杰森的死归咎给对方和自己。他们的声音回荡在蝙蝠洞里，但还是过于衰弱，无力把紧附在他毁坏的制服、萦绕在他们两人身上的杰森的血的腥气抹掉。

一年后，当韦恩庄园在托马斯·艾略特[2]的致力下被毁于一旦时，布鲁斯失去了他和杰森、和迪克在那里共处了这么多年来的所有物质遗迹。他所剩下的一切只有那从没消失过血腥气息。他能抓住的一切只有一座早就对他失去意义的庄园的废墟。

“来顺道看看应该用不着什么理由。”迪克说。他收起一条腿靠在胸前，手腕搭在上面。“尤其在纪念日。”这时他把脸托在胳膊上，笑容褪去了。“还可以阻止我在这些日子里继续暴饮暴食。”

布鲁斯喉咙发干。他吞咽了一下，努力挤出一句沙哑的“什么？”。

“现在微笑是件很难的事了。”迪克说，声音轻到布鲁斯几乎听不见他，“当我不再有可以微笑的对象的时候，很难。”

他的舌头上：苦涩、尖利的酒精味道。他的喉咙里：和着威士忌冲下的药片的重量。 _你不是唯一一个垮掉的_ ，他听见。 _你不是唯一一个在强行伪装的。_

他摆脱掉这个念头，因为事关迪克，不是他自己。他自己如何现在无关紧要，也永远无关紧要；他一直准备着受伤受难，为这座城市、这个世界或死或活。但对于迪克……

他的手在空中踌躇，迪克盯着它。布鲁斯面对过神明与怪物，他们的手曾掐着他的喉咙、击在他的胸口，而他无所畏惧。但他仍然需要鼓起勇气，才能终于跨过那最后的距离，才能把他的手放在迪克肩上。才能捏住他的肩膀，极轻地，才能在迪克的呼吸滞住的时候不把眼睛闭上。

“你想什么时候回来都可以。”布鲁斯温柔地说，“你不需要任何理由，任何借口。”他再次吞咽，“我很多年啊就该告诉你了。”

“也许。”迪克说。他的目光飘开了，望向街道。“但我不觉得我会。也不觉得我可以。”在布鲁斯能开口之前，在迪克言语的利刃完全沉进他的胸膛以前，迪克摇了摇头。“你并不好，而我……我想不出什么办法来帮你。那会……留下来会要了我的命。看着你，同时明白自己什么忙也帮不了。”

那确实会，布鲁斯知道。最初，迪克说他之所以想接受训练，想成为罗宾，是因为他必须为父母的死报仇。但即使在那时，布鲁斯就清楚那不是真的：迪克有种无法控制的助人为乐的需求，拯救人们——从别人手里，从他们自己手里，都一样——而一旦他无法做到，这就会摧毁他。

当他也让布鲁斯微笑的时候，他的笑容是最明朗的。

这也是为什么杰森的死击垮了他。布鲁斯一直清楚。迪克曾那么努力地想要拯救杰森，抚平他心里的怒火。

“我不知道阿尔弗雷德是怎么处理的，”迪克继续说，“看到蝙蝠开始给罪犯烙上标记的新闻让我难受极了。”布鲁斯不自觉地畏避了，他嘴角的微笑柔和下来，然后摇摇头。“我当时想过要回来。但是我想不出能说的任何话，能做的任何事，让你停手。而且我不想看见。” _我不想看见你_ ，布鲁斯听到。

“什么改变了你的想法？”布鲁斯问。

迪克呼出一口气，几乎要变成一声笑。“你，”他告诉他，“你那支小队拯救了世界。还在建造总部。”他顿了一下，“然后你带着蒲公英去了杰森的墓。你又在想他了。”

“我永远不会忘记。”布鲁斯说。他做不到。

“没说你忘记过。”迪克说，他的指节轻轻拱着布鲁斯的上臂，却没有推它。模仿着他小时候会弄的玩笑般的戳弄。“更像是……你在想念他活着时候的样子。而不是……仅仅想着他的死。不仅是他的死，或者他怎么死的。”

布鲁斯眨眨眼。 _我没有花这七年时间一直想着杰森的死_ ，他想要抗议。但他早就知道那不是真的。他在蝙蝠洞里有个玻璃展柜用来提醒自己杰森的死。他在过去的七年里把杰森的死视作自己的失败：他如何没能帮助他，没能救下他，然后，在他死后，他还在辜负他，因为他没能帮上其他和杰森一样的人，没能确保杰森的遗产像他会希望的那样被执行下去。

杰森去世的时间已经比布鲁斯认识他的两倍还要长了，但那也不是借口。

“我一直在思考我死以后会想带什么走。”迪克说，打破了他们中间延展的沉默，“连工作时也停不下来。但我还是什么也想不出。”他又冲布鲁斯咧嘴一笑，“你这个主意是最棒的。”

“他从来不喜欢礼物。”布鲁斯轻柔地说，“从来不喜欢别人给他任何东西。”布鲁斯带他回家的第一晚，杰森睡在了安排给他的那间卧室的地板上。布鲁斯问他原因的时候，他只是说睡在花园里会太冷了。他一个字也没有解释他为什么不愿意睡在床上。

“之前让我很恼火，那一部分的他。”迪克摇着头。他又在微笑，从手臂里抬起头看着布鲁斯，胳膊还搭在弯起的腿上。“你知道，我一直觉得我该给他带点书。但我觉得我要是试图在他坟前烧书的话他会被气疯了。”

“嗯，他确实会。”布鲁斯说。过了一阵，他闭上眼睛。光是想到杰森都还依然像一把燃烧的刀子刺进他的心口。像一颗烙铁深深压进皮肤里。“不过你倒是从来没想过收礼物的问题。”他说，试图转移话题。

“是啊。”迪克说。当布鲁斯眼神瞥向他时，迪克耸耸肩。“但是。你知道的，这不一样。”

“什么不一样？”

“我和杰森的起点。”迪克说，嘴边升起一个别扭的笑。布鲁斯还是看着他，等待他更进一步的解释，他用指关节揉了揉眼睛。“我跟杰森讲过一个故事，有一次，说我在马戏团里的日子。”他犹豫了一下，“那是杰森头一次 _真的_ 生我的气了。”

“我从来没听说过。”布鲁斯说。

“他不想让我告诉你。”迪克说，“那……我不记得我讲的故事细节了，但那跟托尼某一次给我过生日办的派对有关。我刚说到那儿杰森就再不想听了剩下的部分了。”

“为什么？”

“你知道，马戏团从来没宽裕过。”迪克说，“我们大部分时间只够勉强填饱肚子。杰森甚至在我努力不让他知道的时候就猜到了。”他深吸了口气。

“但是托尼总会想办法给马戏团的孩子们办派对，就算我们的存款都见底了。但是……”他擦擦嘴，“杰森不明白托尼为什么要这么干。为什么要惹这个麻烦。他说……”他的声音扬了一个八度，模仿着杰森还未发育的音调，“ _这太他妈的不公平了，你们这些花了钱屁事都不干的人都有派对，那些真正在干活的人却什么都没有。_ ”

这些年收聚起来的碎片跌落成碎片。布鲁斯眨眨眼。 _啊_ ，他想道。

_（所以，迪基鸟年纪太大不适合跟你玩变装游戏了，你得找个替身？这就是你收留我的原因？好替你干活？_

和我一起 _工作。而且那不是原因。_

_别啊，你用不着骗我。我知道事情是什么样的。但是行吧，我干了。我很擅长打人。）_

杰森在穿上罗宾的制服之后对于他在庄园里的生活放松了很多，对于礼物的事。布鲁斯总觉得是因为这个角色给了他一个目标；给了他一些他所能做的、能帮上别人的事，还不用靠向布鲁斯讨要孤儿院可能需要的东西。但是……但是似乎也另有原因。

“你应该告诉我的。”他说。

“我没法。”迪克辩驳道。布鲁斯看着他，而他看着自己的双手。“要……要让他相信我已经够难的了。如果他发现我跟你说了他说过不准告诉你的事情，他就再也不会跟我说话了。”他又擦了擦嘴，“我不想那样。我……” _我也爱他_ ，迪克没有说下去，但布鲁斯还是听见了。

他慢慢解开手套上的扣子。把它们脱下来放到一边，以便用赤裸的手掌抓过他被汗浸透的头发。

杰森已经走了七年，而布鲁斯还能了解到更多的他。意识到自己极其有限的知识和见解，在事关他儿子时。这并不令人惊讶。面具之下，角色之外，布鲁斯并不是个真正意义上的人。只会伤害摧毁他周围的、他最爱的那些人，而他无能为力。无能施救。

杰森给他上了这一课。杰森很可能并不想教他这些的，他要是知道布鲁斯把得出这个结论归因给他一定会冲他发火，但他已经 _死了_ ，而且——

布鲁斯向外看着街道，深深抽了一口气，尽了最大努力也没有控制住颤抖。他抢着转移话题。

“这样，“他说，“他今年也该二十二岁了。”这么多年来，他一直在想象杰森长大之后会是什么模样。现在他小心地避开那个想法。“或许你可以给他读那些你一直藏着不让他发现的书了。”

那些迪克过去藏在他在庄园的床底下的书；那些有一次被杰森翻出来结果让他冲着他大喊大叫的书，在杰森指着他尖声大笑的时候，大叫着“ _那是我的房间_ ”还有“ _侵犯隐私_ ”之类的。

迪克猛地抬起脑袋。“等等，”他说，从嘴里抽出句子，“你知道那些书？”布鲁斯挑起一条眉毛。“你怎么不告诉我你知道？”布鲁斯挑起另一条眉毛。

迪克的脑袋慢慢掉回他的胳膊里。“我的 _天啊_ ，”他呻吟着，“不仅我弟发现了我的色情收藏，连我爸也知道。”他把头埋在膝盖里。“我为什么甚至试图自欺欺人、说你不知道呢？我跟 _蝙蝠侠_ 住在一个屋檐下。隐私对你来说就像麦片一样；你压根都不信它。我的 _天啊_ 。”

他胸口底下有一种陌生的感觉。凝固的空气尝起来没有震惊那么苦涩，一股温和、和愤怒截然对仗的近乎甜蜜。布鲁斯试着把这种感觉咽回去，但它挣脱了他的控制，从他的喉咙里逃逸。

“我不会在杰森墓前给他读黄书的，耶稣啊，布鲁斯。”迪克继续说，加速陷入他惯常的、但总还是莫名其妙会跟眼下话题关联的跑题模式，“这是有史以来最糟糕的主意了。你糟透了。”

这个声音很不寻常。粗哑，只是比刺耳稍好一点。布鲁斯用了一小会儿才意识到是他在 _笑_ 。他的脸颊因为嘴角扬出的一个微笑而疼了起来。

迪克在盯着他看。布鲁斯抬起一只手，但他没来得及把指节塞进嘴里止住发笑，迪克就匆忙挪到他脚边，几乎是扑上来搂住了布鲁斯的脖子。这个动作有多讶人意想不到，这时候布鲁斯的反应就有多迟钝，但他的手臂还是几乎瞬间就盖住了迪克的背，大腿展开把迪克抱着他的身体夹在自己怀里，免得他们俩从屋顶上掉下去。

“嘿，”迪克说，他在布鲁斯肩头半压低了声音，“嘿，布鲁斯，我好久没见到你了。”

“我一直都在这儿。”布鲁斯说，虽然他知道迪克不是这个意思。

“也不总是。”迪克说，“你一直都在这儿，像这样。”他用指节敲敲布鲁斯的肩膀。然后他抬起头，他的笑容超级、超级大。“但不在这儿。”他点了点他自己的眼圈，然后他的太阳穴。犹豫了一小会儿，他的指尖敲了一下，非常轻地，布鲁斯的胸膛，蝙蝠标志的正上方。布鲁斯心脏的正上方。“不在这儿。”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。呼气。“不怎么经常用。”他说。一个糟透了的解释，他知道，但是是他能给的最好的了。

“是啊，我知道。”迪克说。即使隔着装甲，布鲁斯也能感到迪克的脸压在他脖子上时，他脸颊的温度。“就像我的笑脸一样。虽然你真的总走得太极端了。”

即使过了七年迪克还依然能读懂他。虽然不应该，但他还是惊讶到了。他的确惊讶，这大概更好，因为他没法—— _没有办法_ ——把迪克理所当然地对待。他在迪克离开并且没再回来的时候认识到了这一点。

他们这样待了一会儿。

“你知道，”迪克最终开口，缓慢地直起身子好看着布鲁斯的眼睛，“我可不会傻到以为我是那个把你带回来的人。”他在布鲁斯能抗议之前摇了摇头，“你用不着告诉我那是谁，但你能不能告诉他们，我很乐意给他们建一个圣坛、膜拜一下他们的伟大光辉？”

布鲁斯没忍住，脸上肌肉抽了一下。他揉着自己的脸。“那个，”他说，保持声调平稳，“会是个 _非常_ 糟糕的主意。”

“啊？”

迪克不懂，布鲁斯提醒自己。迪克从没见过克拉克，从没跟他说过话，而这全都怪布鲁斯。事实上，迪克的本意很可能并不是像他说的那样，只是夸张，但是……

“他已经有够多跟上帝的比较要对付了。”布鲁斯说。这总比“ _上一次我把他和上帝放在同一个句子里讲的时候，他字面意义上地从我跟前逃跑了_ ”听起来要好。

“等等，”迪克说，皱褶慢慢在他眉间显现出来，“你是在说……你是在说……是 _超级耶稣_ 把我爸带回来了？”

这是迪克第二次用那个词来指代他了。布鲁斯压住了他脑海里持续刺耳的尖鸣——他等会儿再应付那个——好看着他？“超级耶稣。”他重复道，真心希望克拉克没有在听。

迪克揉了揉他的后颈。这动作把他的身体从布鲁斯身上拉了起来，而布鲁斯在迪克没有再靠回来的意思时克制住了自己不要把他拖回臂弯里。“呃，”迪克说，“我的搭档是这么叫他的。你知道。”他一只手摆向空中，“被另一个世界送来，因为拯救世界爆炸式进入了公共视线。”他顿了顿，“那还是在这整件为了拯救这个试图批斗他的世界牺牲之前的事情。你……不得不承认还是有共同点的。”

“我努力不去想，”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“跟一个会飞的家伙在一起工作已经足够麻烦了，更别说要把他想成耶稣。”接着，在迪克就要因为布鲁斯和超人一起工作而兴奋到昏过去之前——他看得出来，就从他的嘴边——他问道：“搭档？”

“我在警察局的搭档，”迪克说，他眯起眼睛看着布鲁斯，“她结婚了，还有小孩，而且可能是全世界唯一一个在我不穿上衣出现在她眼前的时候问我觉不觉得冷的人。”

布鲁斯几乎忘了有时候和迪克说话是多么让人摸不着头脑。他现在在以飞快的速度回想起来。“你为什么会想不穿上衣出现在她眼前？”他问，确实感到疑惑。

“这是个假设，”迪克说，“一个比喻。”他又摆了摆手，“我不要跟你聊这个了。我要搬出色情收藏条例了。我们谈谈别的吧。比如超级耶稣。”他一掌拍在自己脸上，“ _超人_ 。耶稣啊。我要把艾米杀了。”

“色情收藏条例？”布鲁斯问。他有种自己像个坏了的复读机一样的感觉。或者像只鹦鹉。他不知道自己更偏好哪一个。

“你懂的，就是不要跟你爸妈聊你的性生活这种事？”迪克说，“我以为这种事情你早就明白了，因为你从没提过色情收藏那回事。”

实际上，布鲁斯之所以从来没提过，是因为他不知道怎么样、说实话也从来没有说服过自己那事无关紧要。他甚至把跟迪克聊性这个任务交给了阿尔弗雷德，因为他意识到关于不同疾病，关于被用来当作滥用权力工具的性的这样一场幻灯片宣讲，并不完全是性教育的 _意义_ 所在。

那不重要。布鲁斯深吸一口气。“这是你第三次那样讲了。”他说，声音柔和。

迪克是他训练出来的。迪克 _了解_ 他。所以迪克看上去一点都不困惑并不令人惊讶；幽默从他脸上流失了，取而代之的是一个小心的笑脸。“是啊，”他说，声音就比耳语大一点，“我有……我有七年时间来考虑这个，我是认真的。”

“我从没——” _想取代你的父母_ 。

但迪克没让他说完：他已经在摇头了。“你没有，”他说，“他们给了我太多，我还保留着好些。”他又把两只膝盖收到胸前，盯着它们。“但是……你知道，我经常会遇到危险。警察嘛。”他耸耸肩，“有时候我陷入困境时……在我开始考虑怎么脱身，考虑怎么发信号让我搭档来找我之前……我总是，总是会希望你也在那里。”

他咽了咽。声音很大。“我知道我是那个离开的人。而且，你也知道，我不是真的想要你突然跑来救我。但我……一开始，我以为就算我跑回去找你，你也不会帮我。你反倒会看不起我。”

布鲁斯的喉咙收紧了，但他摇着头。

“是啊，”迪克轻声说，“你会帮我的，对吧？如果我有天落入了险情没法自己脱身，如果我开口……你就会帮我，对吧？”

_呼吸_ ，布鲁斯对自己说。他沉重地吞咽，感到不规则的边缘挤压着他喉咙的后部。“我，”他试着。另一道呼吸。“我会的。一直都会。”

迪克微笑了。即使那样颤抖着，他的眼睛还是如此，如此明亮。“是啊，”他又说了一遍，“这就是为什么你是我爸爸。”

这一次，布鲁斯拒绝当个胆小鬼了；拒绝等待。他几乎向前倒了下去，抓住迪克的肩膀，把他拉过来，拉 _近_ 他。把他的手臂绕住迪克，把他压向自己的胸膛。迪克回拥了他，他的双手被布鲁斯叠起的披风淹没了，就像他小时候常干的一样，就像他过去他常从噩梦中醒来布鲁斯抱着他，还穿着护甲时那样。

_我的儿子_ ，布鲁斯想，他脑海里声音的热情程度让他惊讶。 _我的儿子_ 。

“回家吧，”他这样说，“你不一定要留下来。但是今晚回家吧。留下。”

迪克点点头，他的脸还压在布鲁斯的肩膀上。“明天，”他说，声音里有裂痕，“来跟我一起去看看杰森？”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛。“好的。”他说，声音温柔。

“阿尔弗雷德也该一起来。”迪克说。

“好的。”布鲁斯再次点头。

“我还是不知道该给杰森带点什么。”迪克说，“我这么久没有去看他，他会超级生气的。然后我去看他，又什么东西都没给他带。万一我带了什么他不喜欢的东西，他又要超级生气了。”

杰森已经死了，他再也不能生气了，布鲁斯清楚。但是他也明白迪克的意思。明白迪克之所以这样说，这样掏心掏肺地说，是因为他的感情太丰富，而所有情绪都在他胸膛里鼓囊囊地塞满了，他不得不想办法把他们发泄出来。

布鲁斯闭上双眼，把手轻轻盖在迪克的头发上。迪克哼了一声，把他抱得更紧了，他抚过他的发丝。

“我们会想出来的，”布鲁斯温和地说，“阿尔弗雷德会帮我们的。”

“嗯，”迪克说，“阿尔弗雷德很擅长这个。”

这一回布鲁斯没有努力藏起笑容。他把手从迪克发间移到地上——轻轻把手肘搁在一只肩膀上，因为他不想完全断开接触——摸索着他的手套，然后重新打开了麦克风。

“阿尔弗雷德，我准备返回了。”布鲁斯说。这是夜巡结束时的一部分惯例操作。然后，布鲁斯咽了口口水，逼着自己继续说。“迪克会和我一起回来。”

一阵短暂的沉默。“明白了，先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的语气轻快又公办，“那么我会为理查德少爷准备一间客房。”

客房。因为迪克从来没在湖边别墅里落过脚。但是别墅里有两间从未有人住过的房间，无论布鲁斯在这里的时日中曾有过多少“客人”。他阖上眼睛。

“我会带迪克去他的房间的，阿尔弗雷德。”他说，“别担心。”

他能感到迪克的眼神落在他身上。能感到他的惊奇的分量，惊奇于湖边别墅里竟然有一间房是专门留给他的。他没法解释。找不到合适的话。

他转过头，在能克制住自己之前便在迪克的头顶压下一个吻。七年的分别应该能够允许他们这样做，最起码。

迪克的指节陷在他的肋骨后面，力道大到他甚至能隔着装甲感受到。迪克的吐息颤抖着，几乎太大声了。当布鲁斯睁开眼时，迪克正看着他，他还在微笑，而他的眼睛如此明亮。

迪克起身，冲着布鲁斯的戴着耳机和麦克风的左耳发出声音。“嗨，特工A，”他说，“我知道就算你说话我也听不见，但我还是想说声嗨。”

阿尔弗雷德回报的大笑是布鲁斯几年来听到的最温暖的声音。

“来吧，”布鲁斯说，“我们回去。”

迪克点头，又站起来。布鲁斯重新拉上头罩和手套，迪克戴好面具。他们走向屋顶的边缘时，迪克还一直靠得很近，他的肩膀挨着布鲁斯的臂二头肌。他们射出钩爪绳时都没说一句话。

正当布鲁斯踏入空中的时候，他的耳机又响了起来。“有些话我想现在说，让理查德少爷看见您的反应难免会惹您心烦。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“什么话？”布鲁斯说，向蝙蝠车的方向又抛出一条绳索。在他身旁身后，迪克在空中翻斗着，他咧着嘴在深色面具下笑得一脸灿烂。

“冲着您今晚把理查德少爷带回家的所言所行……”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿。

“我很替您骄傲，布鲁斯老爷。”

纯粹是因为布鲁斯常年磨砺的本能他才没有在落在房顶上时绊倒。但他还是朝前滚了几圈，非常勉强地冲迪克点了点头，以缓和他担忧的神色。

阿尔弗雷德已经很多年没有这样称呼过他了。自从杰森死去，自从布鲁斯架起那个玻璃柜，阿尔弗雷德便一直叫他“ _韦恩老爷_ ”。一种隔离。一段距离。布鲁斯没有反抗；只是觉得，情有可原地，这是他活该。

他清了清嗓子。“谢谢。希望我尽量不辜负你。”

为了那个称呼和它所暗示的亲密。为了阿尔弗雷德因为再次允许自己和布鲁斯如此亲近，所以背负的可能遭受伤害、磨难和苦痛的风险，当布鲁斯总是毁灭性地打击一切被他碰到的事物时。

“来吧。”迪克说。布鲁斯转向他，意识到迪克已经站在屋顶的另一边了。“快点，B。我得瞧瞧你现在住的那个玻璃怪兽从里面看是什么样子的。”

_B_ 。另一个他很多年没用过的名字。一个杰森给他起的名字，因为他觉得他们出没在街头巷尾的时候“ _蝙蝠侠_ ”说起来太长了；一个即使在布鲁斯指出两个音节根本就说不上 _长_ 的时候，他也坚持叫着的名字。

布鲁斯又吸了一口气，追上他的儿子。他从楼房上一跃而下，展开披风，让它领着他朝着车子的方向滑翔。

“它不是个怪兽。”他落地之后马上说，偏过头看着迪克，“它是现代主义建筑的巅峰之作。”

迪克用前足掌落地时哼了一声，向前翻滚了一圈，以他父母教给他的流动的优雅方式轻松站起来。“是啊，那恰好正是‘丑’的定义。”他说，“你正好证明了我的观点。”

布鲁斯点着他手套上发动车的按钮。他们都坐好以后，他对乘客座位上有人这件事产生了一种由内而外的陌生感，他说：“再攻击我的房子我就把你从车里丢出去，你自己走回去。”

“你要是在我上车 _之前_ 这么说会更有说服力。”迪克指出。然后他停住了在椅子角落里摸索的手。“我的天，B，你连条安全带都没有。你可能会因为这个被抓起来的。”

布鲁斯加速冲出小巷拐上主干道的同时斜眼给了迪克他最怀疑的沉默一瞥。

“我忍不住！”迪克举起双手，“我是个警察！检查这类事情是我的工作。”

“交通法规？”

“每个新手警察都要接受交通的敲打，”迪克耸耸肩，“有几年了，但我还记得。”他往椅子里头沉了沉，“不论如何，我在想，你是怎么住在全是玻璃的房子里还能不晒伤的？我认真的。 _到处都是_ 玻璃。”

布鲁斯可以告诉他有能阻隔阳光的装置——还能阻隔刺探的视线——在有必要的时候。他还可以说迪克一早起来就会知道了，等他把这个屋子摸得更清之后。甚至还有可以叫迪克别再问这种愚蠢问题的选项。

然而，他说：“很简单。哥谭从不出太阳。”

迪克的脑袋猛地捶在乘客座位的塑料背板上发出一声闷响。布鲁斯不用回头也知道迪克正瞪大了眼睛张着嘴盯着他。过了好几秒，迪克终于哼了一声，然后就这么开始爆出大笑，笑到他坐着抽搐的程度。

“那真是——”迪克上气不接下气，“太糟糕的一个笑话了，我的天，你的幽默感还是彻头彻尾地一团糟——”

布鲁斯没费心隐去微笑。他这么说是有原因的。

很高兴知道他还依然能让他儿子笑出来。

[1] 伊恩·弗莱明：英国作家、特工，创作了詹姆斯·邦德系列

[2] 托马斯·艾略特：又名“缄默”，蝙蝠侠的对手，布鲁斯·韦恩童年时的朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有一万词。一章比一章长了。操。  
> 时间线：杰森是十二岁的时候被收养的，那时迪克十六岁，布鲁斯三十五岁。杰森死时十五岁，之后迪克离开时十九岁，布鲁斯三十八岁。现在布鲁斯四十五岁，迪克二十六岁，杰森已经过世七年了。鉴于在《正义黎明》和《正义联盟》两部电影里都没有迪克的任何踪迹，加上前者包含了大量布鲁斯如何陷入自毁的信息，迪克和布鲁斯在这整段时间里都形同陌路并不是无法想象的。  
> 我对迪克的角色设计立足于此。在一个没有泰坦，没有法外者，没有联盟，也没有提姆的世界里，迪克只有布鲁斯和杰森，或许还有芭芭拉。自从杰森去世、布鲁斯自绝于人，迪克绝大部分时间都很孤独。想象一个阳光、积极，真挚地怀着帮助他人的信条的人，让他无法分别拯救对他最重要的两个人于死亡和长达七年的亲密关系缺失……你就理解了这个迪克·格雷森。破碎的、受伤的、哀痛的，但仍然能从他内心深处找到光明。  
> 假设还有没说清楚的地方，在这部同人中克拉克和布鲁斯并不是在互相拯救。这部同人中他们并没有，而这正是他们最后走到一起的原因。


	5. mortaring (the joints) 焊连（接点）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特在布鲁斯·韦恩的湖景别墅做客。火柴马龙在处理信息。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：第二幕是火柴马龙的第一视角。所以：有关于卖淫和人口买卖的详述及讨论，及相关的厌女行为、创伤，和不明确的知情同意（火柴和贝拉双方）。又及，全章都有不少剧烈的情绪抽击。
> 
> （译者警告：第二幕出现了主要配对角色和非配对角色的详细性爱场景描写。）

通向韦恩庄园的大门由带尖刺的黑色金属栅栏做成，在克拉克头顶足足超过六英尺的地方若隐若现。没有明锁，旁边的通讯器半生了锈，哥谭连绵不断的雨带来的水渍在上面留下斑点。克拉克唯一能听见的是他上方的摄像头发出的嗡响，以及湖里轻拍着的水波声。

也许骑自行车来是个糟糕的主意。尤其是当他没有任何办法能经过前门进去时。克拉克把听力范围稍稍扩大了一点。他能听到布鲁斯的心跳——缓慢，平稳，坚定不移——从湖景别墅里传来。阿尔弗雷德也在那里，还有……另一个人。另一个完全陌生的人。克拉克眨眨眼。

他希望那不是布鲁斯·韦恩著名的陪床对象们中的一个。不过实话讲他运气不错，因为那个心跳正处在据他所知是湖景别墅的大门旁边。

无计可施。克拉克推着自行车靠近大门，手指戳向通讯器。虽然它看起来颇有年头了，蜂鸣声却非常响亮，底下线缆中电流的涌动听上去十分强劲。

“布鲁斯·韦恩不在家。”呼叫在嘀嘀响过之后被接起，一个听起来乏味又陌生的声音平板地说道，“请通过韦恩企业办公室或韦恩基金会联系他——”

“我知道他在这。”克拉克打断了。他抬起头直直看向高处的摄像头，因为他知道这个闪着灯的通讯器是假的，真的在那儿。“我，呃，我认识他？”

“你是谁？”声音变了，尖锐起来，“听着，我这能看见你的记者证。”

“呃，我是他同事？”克拉克说，拽着他所说的记者证的挂绳。他总是把它挂在脖子上，他在突发奇想决定不飞过来，而是骑车来布鲁斯家的时候忘了把它给取下来。“我其实认识他，所以，呃——”

“你还没回答——”一阵混乱接着一声大叫。一个更熟悉的心跳声混入了这个陌生的。

“你在这干什么？”布鲁斯的声音，紧逼着问，“你走前门干嘛？”这会儿他听起来很疑惑。

“我骑车来的。”克拉克说。他向旁边挪了一点，好让摄像头能看见他的自行车。“我还挺喜欢这辆车的，所以不想把它落在外面。”这是他能找到的为数不多便宜又适合他身高体重、轮胎也不会隔几天就罢工的车了。

“那不是——”布鲁斯说，然后停住嘴，叹了口气。然后一声清脆的嘀嘀提示音，金属移动起来，铁门开始打开。

克拉克跳上自行车往庄园里骑去，他能听见湖景别墅里传来的咕哝：“——不习惯他从前门进来，还认识他，那对肩膀，我认识那对肩膀—— _我的老天_ ——B，你还是什么重要的事都不跟我说——”

他到达别墅的前门时，正好有个人跌跌撞撞地从门里出来。是个二十多岁的年轻男人——克拉克猜不出他的准确年纪——他穿着件皮外套和一条深色牛仔裤，右手一顶摩托头盔荡荡悠悠。他也盯着克拉克，眼珠瞪得滚圆，看上去要从眼眶里炸出来了。

“ _超人_ 还骑车？”他尖声喊着，“还不是摩托车，还是辆真的自行车？”

克拉克转向把那辆自行车停在年轻人身边。他伸出一只手，努力挤出一个友好的微笑。“嗨，”他说，“我是克拉克·肯特。”他顿了顿，“我没有摩托车驾照？”

一只手猛地挥到空中，几乎碰到了克拉克的下巴。克拉克躲开了，免得这个陌生人搞不好撞断手指。“你会 _飞_ 啊。”

“我要是每天从屋顶走进办公室会显得非常可疑的。”克拉克指出这一点。他晃了晃自己还伸在半空的手，嘴角抽动，看着这个男人盯了它半天才伸手握住。“所以你是……？”

“迪克。”布鲁斯的声音从屋里传来。他倚在前门过道的门框上，交叉抱着手臂。“六点半了。”

“操。”“迪克”骂了一句。他抓着克拉克的手充满活力地甩了甩。“嗨我是迪克·格雷森，是布鲁德海文警察局的一个警探。”他松开手准备转身，“万一布鲁斯永远不告诉你这事我还是他家小孩，我去接一个犯人马上要迟到了花了他妈三天才抓住他要是到时候跑了得有 _两个_ 警察局长来提我的头所以我得溜了拜拜超人很高兴见到你什么时候来海文我带你到处逛逛——”

最后一句话出现在一片衰弱的忙乱中，因为布鲁德海文市警局的侦探、布鲁斯的儿子迪克·格雷森正一边朝貌似是湖景别墅的车库里跑去，一边把头盔盖在脑袋上。克拉克在他身后看了很久，眨着眼睛。

“ 我还不知道没有超级速度的人讲话也能快得跟巴里一样。”他说。

“ 这还是他想讲慢一点的时候。 ” 布鲁斯说。他推开门框，背过身，但克拉克还是及时看到了他嘴边挂着的微笑的痕迹。“你和巴里聊过了？”

克拉克锁好自行车，跟上布鲁斯走到房子里。“他帮我搭了我们总部的脚手架。”他说。过了一会儿，他耸耸肩。“或者，怎么讲，他根据你的规划给我指要搭在哪里，然后我就去搭。”

布鲁斯停下脚步。克拉克观察着，他的肩膀缓缓僵住，所有轻快——克拉克猜测——是迪克·格雷森的存在带来的，逐渐褪去了。“你……去了总部？”

“ 觉得自己早就该开始出份力了。 ” 克拉克说。他扯着那根挂绳，搓了一小会儿它粗糙的面料，然后从头上摘下来。“自从，你知道，我打算也让它物尽其用之后。”

“ 是因为我说了什么吗？ ” 布鲁斯的声音又彻底变得冷淡单调了。

克拉克在考虑要不要搪塞过去。然后他想起实际上是自己来找布鲁斯的，完全没被邀请，就进入了布鲁斯的空间，这样做恐怕对他的现状大为不利。他深呼吸了一口。“是的，”他说，“我的意思是，你说了很多东西。所以主要是你说我把自己跟队伍隔开的那部分。”

他想要耸耸肩，但动作很有可能变成了一阵抽搐。不是因为布鲁斯在看着他。“你说得没错，”他继续说，“我是沉浸在自己的世界里。”

_ 这时 _ ，布鲁斯转过身，他脸上的某种神情就好像他处在痛苦中一样。“我不是那么——”

“ 我一直不知道你有个孩子。 ” 不管他接下来打算说什么，克拉克都打断了他，因为他知道如果他让布鲁斯说出来，他们就又要踏上沟通的循环之路一去不返了。或者更糟，互相控告。于是他仔细想了想他最终出口的话，做了点修改。“好吧，我知道，因为就在你维基页面上写着。”在非常、无比漫长的“ _慈善事业_ ”内容之后简短的“ _个人生活_ ”版块里，“但是……你从没提过。”

布鲁斯的呼吸依然平稳，但克拉克能听见空气在他肺里作响。他面无表情。“我们有一段时间没说过话了，”他说，“这……不重要。”

克拉克闪了闪眼睛。“一段时间是说……自从，呃，”他做了个模糊的手势，大意是有东西从天上掉下来，“还是……？”

“ 七年了。”布鲁斯说。他抬起眉毛。“你要知道，就算你不掺一脚，我也非常擅长把自己的生活搞得一团糟。”

克拉克张开嘴，举起一根手指。他又闭上嘴，手指落了下去，偏着头。他眯起眼睛。“这……本意是在开玩笑吗？”他小心翼翼地问，“因为我以为自黑不是这么用的。”

“ 你从什么时候起变成幽默专家了？ ” 布鲁斯问道，抱着手臂。

“ 我从没说过我是， ” 克拉克指出，“我只是说如果这是个玩笑，那也是个 _奇怪的_ 玩笑，而且，”他停了下，“没错，没错，我知道我说什么东西很奇怪只会让它变得更奇怪，谁叫我是个外星人。”

“ 不是那样。 ” 布鲁斯开口。他瞬间又闭上嘴，从齿缝间嘶嘶呼气。“你真的觉得你在我眼里就是那样？”他冲克拉克扬起一只手，“所以你才穿成这样跑来这里，还去走正门？为了向我证明你是个 _人类_ ？”

五分钟——实际上还不到——他们就已经回到了互相抛掷控告和指责的状态。而且，这一次，连克拉克也不会否认自己才是那个挑事的人。布鲁斯的脊梁笔直得像块板子，肩膀绷着，而这都是他的错，他还那么用力地咬牙切齿，看上去再有半秒钟他的颚肌就要僵死了。

克拉克呼气。“我是来道歉的，”他说，这次更加小心地斟酌着用词，“我不是很擅长这种事，我知道。而且我……我之所以穿成这样来，是因为我们之前每一次说话的时候我都穿着制服，结果没有哪一次沟通是顺利的。”他挠挠脖子后背，“这就……差不多……是个标志着重新开始的比喻？”

“ 你从什么时候起开始在话里打比方了？ ” 布鲁斯问，他的声音又回到了带着真情实感的样子。

“ 呃，因为你老爱打比喻？ ” 克拉克说明，“总部的那事？让每个人都出点力，然后造楼这事就成了我们作为一个团队培养关系的隐喻？”

“ 那不是—— ” 布鲁斯切断了话。他拍着自己的脸。“那叫团建训练。它怎么就成了个比喻？”

“ 肯特先生的意思是说，您难以捉摸又让人猜不透心思，先生，”阿尔弗雷德的声音插进来，打断了他们两个，“您偏好的沟通模式借助了一系列您认为能表达某些特定目的的行动，但它们实际上却要么是一系列完全无法理解的符号，要么特别容易被误解，所以您或许也压根就没有为这些象征添加意义。”

布鲁斯从指尖上方盯着阿尔弗雷德。在极短、疯狂的一瞬间，克拉克脑海中浮现出一个被父母搞得很难堪所以只好盯着他们看的青少年形象。他飞快地扼死了一声想要从他体内爆发出的大笑。咽了下去。

“这是我听到过最雄辩的说‘你实在太不会跟人讲话了’的表达方式了。”他说。他的眼神望向阿尔弗雷德。“谢谢你。”

“ 在感激的同时，先生，您介意把谈话搬到别的地方去吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，他尖锐地四周看看，“您们把走廊堵住了。”

克拉克迟钝地意识到他们正站在他感觉是走廊的地方，这儿从玄关通到客厅。

“ 我们中的一些人还是有实事要干的。”阿尔弗雷德补充道。

克拉克尴尬地想要挪到一边去。然后他发现那无关紧要，因为挡住阿尔弗雷德的人是 _布鲁斯_ 。他和阿尔弗雷德正用视线死死锁着对方，完全在用眼神进行一场对话。

没准，克拉克想，布鲁斯之所以这么不擅长说话，就是因为常年和他相处的这个人实际上不用他开口就能理解他的意思。他想起迪克·格雷森说过的， _“万一布鲁斯永远不告诉你这事我还是他家小孩”_ ，然后觉得大概也是因为他周围的人都已经对他了解到能预测他的程度了。

这意味着两件事：要么布鲁斯以前其实是知道怎么跟人沟通的，只是时间久了失去了这个技巧而已；要么只是和克拉克在一起时——可能也是和整个队伍，但主要是克拉克——他单纯不知道该怎么和他讲话。老实说，两个选项都没有说服克拉克。因为有第三个答案，有一些他现在还抓不住的东西。

当他沉浸在自己的思考里时，布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德从他们无声的战争中决出了胜负。获胜的明显是阿尔弗雷德，因为布鲁斯咕哝着说：“我在这家里得不到一点尊重。”然后横着走到一旁。克拉克不得不压下一声在这时完全不恰当的傻笑。

阿尔弗雷德冲他点点头，朝屋外走去。克拉克笑着克制住要请他留下来的冲动，因为和在两个成年人之间充当翻译或者和事佬相比，阿尔弗雷德显然有更要紧的事情去做。不管他有多想求阿尔弗雷德无论如何留下来，鉴于前几次克拉克和布鲁斯都是惨烈收场。

“ 走吧， ” 布鲁斯说，“我还有活要干，我们可以到洞里去谈。”

阿尔弗雷德说了什么来着？象征性行为？这也算一个吗？布鲁斯准许他进到蝙蝠洞去，是种信任的姿态？还是说这是在否定克拉克不穿制服来的意图，因为他现在要把他带到蝙蝠的领地去了，因为蝙蝠侠只跟超人打交道？

克拉克有种感觉，若是他能，他现在又要开始另一阵头疼了。布鲁斯像是在故意激他。最合理的选择是离开，以后只在必要的时候才跟布鲁斯说话。比方说，末日事件那种级别的必要。

那样做的唯一障碍是，当然，他的脚已经在跟着布鲁斯往蝙蝠洞入口的方向走，而且克拉克没有任何办法说服自己的脚别走了。

当他不再被金属和玻璃、而是被金属和混凝土环绕着时，克拉克捡起把椅子，在布鲁斯的工作台边拉开。而布鲁斯只是站在那儿，目不转睛地盯着哪一件他今天打算修理的装备，只是等克拉克先行动。克拉克看着自己的手，发现自己的手指正在未经他允许的情况下开开合合，然后叹了口气。

不如还是开门见山吧。

他深深吸进一口气。但从他嘴里说出的话并不是他之前准备或者预演好的，而是：“我没法做你让我对塞恩尼斯干的事情。”

布鲁斯没有转身。“为什么？”

“ 你想让他对我产生恐惧， ” 克拉克柔和地说，“我做不到。我没法……”他又吞了吞，看着自己的手，“我的能力不该被用来干这种事。”

“ 为什么？ ” 一样的扁平语气。一样毫无情绪的侧脸。“他是个罪犯。跟塞恩尼斯在哥谭的所为比起来，曼海姆在大都会的干的都要失不少色。”

“ 他是个人类， ” 克拉克说，“他是个人。”他弯起手指，免得自己克制不住要攥拳头，“如果我选择要制造恐惧的话……”露易丝的玩笑，轻轻松松就冒了出来： _就算你要统治世界、把你的铁腕强加到所有人身上_ 。克拉克的手开始发抖。“我做不到，布鲁斯。对不起。”

金属叮当碰在金属上。脚步声。克拉克抬起眼睛，刚好看见布鲁斯走近，穿过克拉克身遭总带着的那一圈无形的气泡。“那不是真的，”布鲁斯说，他的声音如此低柔，克拉克的听力调高了一点才听见他的话，“你跟我打的时候可是尽了全力想让我害怕。”

_ 我没有 _ ，克拉克想要反抗。 _我只是想让你不要再试图揍我了。你连氪石都掏出来之后我都还有所保留。_ 但是这些答案没有一条能回应布鲁斯的论点。没有一条能否认克拉克想让布鲁斯感到惧怕的事实；能否认他即使在布鲁斯收手之后也还是没有停下的事实。虽然他的确是在让布鲁斯住手，但他也确实想让布鲁斯感到恐惧。

此外，他这么回答会对布鲁斯不公。布鲁斯绝不会挑起那场战斗——意图对克拉克的谋杀，他会这么说——如果没有一个优秀的理由的话。他应该得到一个优秀的回答。

但是。“我很抱歉，”克拉克喃喃说，把脸埋在手里，“我就是做不到。别让我那么做， _拜托了_ 。”

布鲁斯嘶嘶呼吸的声音很大。“行吧，”他说，“我不会要求你了。” _不公平_ ，克拉克暴躁地想。起码布鲁斯可以听起来 _很生气_ 。他至少可以表达一点这样那样的情绪。

“ 我会想个别的办法阻止他的。 ” 布鲁斯继续说。

“有别的办法吗？”克拉克控制不住脱口而出。他放下手，看着布鲁斯僵硬的肩线。“你……你要是已经有了别的选择的话也不会来问我的，不是吗？”

克拉克或许几乎完全不了解布鲁斯，但他知道：布鲁斯过分习惯独立工作了——除了阿尔弗雷德——他从不会寻求帮助。这支队伍的存在是在情有可原的事态下衍生出的反常，而他们都清楚得很要远离哥谭。

“ 那不一定是件坏事。 ” 布鲁斯说。克拉克冲他眨眼，他转转肩膀，看上去很不自在地几乎耸肩。“如果罪犯都很怕你的话，其实做起事来说不定会更趁手。”

“ 什么？ ” 克拉克眨眼，“为什么？”

“ 你曾经说过你是辆在悬崖中间或者底下的救护车，没有办法阻止人们互相把对方推下来。”布鲁斯提醒他。克拉克点点头，他呼出一口气，沉重到几乎像是一句叹息。“恐惧会有威慑的效果。如果你能让罪犯对于把别人推下悬崖的后果感到害怕，他们就不会这么干了。”

克拉克没有说一句话，布鲁斯又冲他那样怪异地半耸了下肩。“罪犯是个懦弱又迷信的群体，克拉克。他们要是害怕万一被你抓住现行之后的结局，他们就不会犯罪了。”

“ 或者他们会变得更聪明，想别的办法不被抓到。”克拉克马上反驳，“或者想办法阻止我去妨碍他们。”

“ 那是你必须承担的风险。”布鲁斯点头。一小会儿后，他的眼睛扫向克拉克，却没有对上他的注视。“你觉得事情会在你决定和这个世界的黑暗作斗争之后就变简单吗？”

“ 我…… ”

“ 你觉得别人不会在替自己盘算的时候也把你的干涉考虑进去吗？难道他们不会想到你最糟糕的一面吗？不管你怎么做？”

“不，”克拉克摇着头，“我知道他们会。但那正好……”他用大拇指勾住皮带，耸着肩，“正好说明了为什么我得确保不会有人有理由害怕我，不是吗？”

“ 他们无论如何都会找到理由的。”布鲁斯平淡地告诉他，“人们总是害怕那些比自己强的人。理性的结论表示这种恐惧应该被利用起来，而不是假装它不存在。”

“ 我没在假装。 ” 克拉克马上否绝。

“ 是，你没有。 ” 布鲁斯同意了，克拉克惊讶到飞快闭嘴把他剩下的抗议吞了回去。

“ 你无比渴望他们会照你希望的那样看待你，只要你做得够多。”布鲁斯总结道。

_ 不公平 _ ，克拉克又想。布鲁斯能如此轻而易举地看透他，而他对布鲁斯的了解才只有勉强一个巴掌大，这不公平。是因为像露易丝说的那样，布鲁斯比他年长又在超级英雄 / 义警的事务上比他有经验得多吗？还是克拉克的错、如此容易被看透？

“ 但谁也做不到， ” 布鲁斯温和地说，终于对上他的眼睛，“即使上帝也没法让人如他的愿行动——如果祂可以，祂就不必发大水淹了世界，再叫诺亚建方舟了。”他脸上闪过一个简短苦涩的微笑，加深了他眼角的皱纹，“而且你也不是上帝，克拉克。”

“ 我知道。 ” 克拉克说。他咽了口，“这我知道。”

“你知道吗？”

_ 当然 _ ，克拉克想说。但是他的喉咙忽然锁住了，他只能再次盯着自己的手。

布鲁斯等待着。他的呼吸平缓而稳定，他心跳的韵律在克拉克耳边均匀又轻快。克拉克集中精神在那声音上，脑子乱成一团，寻找着正确的回答。

“我最近总是想起以前的一段记忆。”他开口。 _在你买下那家银行之后_ ，他没有说。他抬头发现布鲁斯还在看着他，然后又低头看着双手。“我当时五岁。那年收成很好，玉米的价格也很好，所以我爸妈带我去看了很多医生。”他停住了，“我的听力是那年开始的。他们担心我其实是变聋了。”

布鲁斯还是没有动。他落在克拉克身上的目光十分深沉。克拉克深深吸进一口气。“所有医生都无能为力。他们没法治好外星人的超能力或者生理问题。”他试着耸肩，却变成了一阵抽动，“不管怎样，收获之后天气就变糟了，很多场大风。谷仓的屋顶塌掉了。然后我爸妈因为带我去看医生花掉了太多钱，负担不起叫装修公司的费用。”

他抬头，撞上布鲁斯的眼睛。“我爸在和妈妈修房顶的时候差点折断了手臂。”他抓着拳头，那么紧，他甚至能看见皮肤下透出的白骨，“你看，我一直清楚我能做到很多人做不到的事情，因为这我一直想要救人。因为我爸爸是这么把我养大的。但这不过是……”他又试图耸肩，“我知道我不是上帝，布鲁斯。我有这么多能力，但我还是没有办法帮我爸妈修好一座古仓的屋顶。”一个苦痛的微笑。

“ 更别说要保证它用不着再被修理了。 ”

“ 你当时只有五岁。 ” 布鲁斯指出这一点。

“这我知道。”克拉克说。他抬起脑袋，毫无知觉地给了布鲁斯一个扭曲的微笑。“但是我现在不再是五岁了，而我还有一模一样的感觉。”

布鲁斯在很长时间里没有说一个词。然后，克拉克看着他朝洞里无数块控制面板中的一块走去。他的手掌摊在许多按键上，却没有按下去。“你觉得你要怎么做才能让这停下来？”

克拉克眨眨眼。“让我不再觉得自己是上帝？”

“不，”布鲁斯摇着头，“不再觉得无助。”

六个简单的字，克拉克觉得空气从他的胸膛里被锤了出去。他拼命想找个什么东西抓住，然后想起这里的设备都贵极了，恐怕还得费很多工夫才能修好，于是他抓住了自己的手肘。起码他没法折断自己的骨头。

“ 我， ” 克拉克吞着说，“我不知道。”

“ 它不会停下。 ” 布鲁斯告诉他。尽管他的声音低沉，眼中还有克拉克从没见过的柔软，好像克拉克才是个人类，而布鲁斯又给了他一拳一样，不论如何。“你想要做的越多，这种感觉就会更强烈。”

_ 那不是真的 _ ，克拉克很想反驳，想要大喊。 _那不可能是真的。_ 每次他帮助别人都好像是达成了某种成就。他真心想要帮助他们，但他还是会享受那份满足的快感。享受几秒钟。

直到他想起还有那么多他做不到的事情。那么多他帮不上的事情。

他想起拉蒙娜，眼睛红肿地躺在床上，身体被几小时哭泣带来的疲乏榨干。他想起她的家人，想起那座连风都是孤寂的、半遭遗弃的村庄。如果他是上帝，他就会挥挥手让那里的土壤再次肥沃起来。他只需要摆摆手就能抹掉曼海姆的存在；他可以轻而易举地这么做，这样拉蒙娜就永远都不会被带离她的家人，永远不会感到因为不得不支撑家庭而压在她瘦小肩膀上的负担；永远不会抱着她是在为所爱之人付出的微薄希望，经受如此恐怖的创伤。

但他做不到。

“ 七年前， ” 布鲁斯说。他的声音把克拉克的从思绪里拖了出来，重新聚焦他模糊的视野。布鲁斯还站在那里，俯看着操作面板。“迪克不是我唯一的儿子。”

一阵嘀嘀声。然后一个轻柔的嗡嗡声出现在克拉克听力的边缘。他回过头，刚好看见一扇面板向后滑开，露出一个玻璃柜。克拉克的呼吸滞住了。

不是因为柜子本身。是放在里面的东西：一件亮色带短裤的制服，正合一个青少年的体型。黄色的涂鸦在衣料上抹画着可怕的文字。克拉克的目光弹回布鲁斯身上，让自己不用再看着它。

“ 他的名字是杰森。杰森·托德。 ” 布鲁斯说。他目不转睛地凝视着这柜子看了很长时间，然后眼睫滑下闭上了眼。“他死的时候我已经不是八岁了。”

这一次，克拉克不用思考也明白他在说什么。布鲁斯脱下他惯常的不可捉摸、拆掉自己的保护罩，向克拉克表明了他的意思，不带一点别的解释可能。 _你不是唯一一个对无助感感到厌恶的人_ ，他是在说。 _你不是唯一一个想要拯救身边人的人。你不是唯一一个在发现自己做不到的时候陷入崩溃的人。_

__

_ 你不是唯一一个不顾一切地希望自己是上帝的人。 _

“ 要是我能有你的能力，他就不会死了。 ” 布鲁斯说，“要是我能有你的能力，你也不会了。”

_ 我希望我也能做到你所做的事情。和你希望你能做到我所做的事情一样，程度只会更深。 _

“ 布鲁斯。”克拉克几乎哽着说。他不能把自己的视线从那件制服上移开了，那是布鲁斯苦痛的深度的具象表现。他踉跄着走上前，手指抓住布鲁斯的衣袖。“我很抱歉，我——”

“ 我不是在要你道歉。”布鲁斯打断了他。他移开了眼神，但没有从克拉克的触碰下抽出。“我只是需要让你知道你不是——你不必——”他停下口。

克拉克能在闭上的双眼后看见它：总部，甚至还没完工一半，但每个团队成员的手印就已经留在了每块砖上。布鲁斯不肯叫建筑公司，找借口说留下的书面文件可能会害到他们。就在刚才，他还管这个叫团建训练。

也许所有那些借口都没有错，都是真的。但有一条布鲁斯从来没说出口过，克拉克现在明白了：布鲁斯坚持让所有人自己造这座总部，是为了 _他_ 。

这么长时间以来，他一直在试着告诉克拉克，他不需要再茕然一身了。他不是独自一人了。他不会再孤独了。

克拉克颤栗地吐息着，向前靠去。他的前额与布鲁斯相碰。“我的两个父亲都总是跟我说有多少责任需要我承担，”他说，“因为我所有的能力，有多少事情是我必须做、应该做的。”

克拉克梦想过父亲和他说些别的话，和他说只要努力过就算失败了也没关系。但那最终也只是幻想。都只是他一厢情愿的想象。

另一阵轻柔的嗡嗡声。玻璃柜消失在了面板后，克拉克猜，没有睁开眼睛。他颤抖着，而布鲁斯的双手攀上来扶住了他的臂弯。

“你有多长时间觉得自己的能力像神力一样，克拉克？”布鲁斯问，“你又有多长时间觉得自己必须表现得和神明一样？”

从来没有，克拉克想说。但他不能再说谎了。不能在布鲁斯向他展示了那么多自我，向克拉克揭露了他赤裸而脆弱的部分之后。克拉克再隐藏下去就太不公平了。

“我从不想被人当神明一样看待。”他说，紧紧攥着布鲁斯的衣袖，力道大到在面料上扯出了裂纹，“但我觉得……我一直觉得……我应该表现得和神一样。我不能……我不能……”

“你错了，”布鲁斯对他说，“有些人你救不了。有些麻烦你没法解决。你没法独自做到。”

布鲁斯的心跳在克拉克耳边轰如雷鸣。节拍和克拉克的心跳断开，但速率几乎一致。他贴着克拉克的皮肤温暖极了。克拉克吞咽着。

“拜托了，”他呼出一口气，“布鲁斯，拜托了。帮我救救拉蒙娜吧。帮我救救所有和她一样的人。”

几个字而已。但是克拉克感到他胸中有什么东西被拽了出来，只留下空虚的内里。他的肺摆脱了束缚，又能呼吸了。他的大脑也摆脱了时刻提醒着他他其实不用呼吸的束缚。

他张开眼睛，刚好看见布鲁斯踌躇抬起的手。他让自己镇静下来，在发觉一层老茧正摩擦过自己颈背柔软的发丝时战栗着吐息。

“我们不会一劳永逸地成功。”布鲁斯告诉他，声音绷紧嘶哑，“罪犯就像野草；就算我们除掉了曼海姆和塞恩尼斯，也会有其他人取代他们的位置。永远有人会利用别人引起伤害和痛苦，这是我们任何人也阻止不了的。”

“但我们可以救下拉蒙娜，对吧？”克拉克问。他把脑袋往后挨了挨，正好靠在布鲁斯贴在他颈背的手掌上。“我们会让她过得好起来。我们会让一切我们力所能及的人过得好起来，就算只有一小段时间。”

巴里说： _ 有些人不管我什么时候和他们说话，他们脸上都有那种表情，他们脸上那种表情，好像我把他们从中救出来的那些危险情况 _ _ —— _ _ 抢劫、交通事故，等等 _ _ —— _ _ 都是在他们麻烦清单里排倒数的一样。 _ 但巴里从没提到说在那些不合情理的情况下他就不愿意救人了。

“ 这是有意义的，对吧？ ” 克拉克悄声说，“就算只有很少人，就算只有很短的时间……这也是有意义的，对吧？”

“ 是的。 ” 布鲁斯吐出一口气，点头。然后一抹微小的笑容在他嘴角扬起。“但是……克拉克……我们将必须为了这些短促的、少数的瞬间拼命战斗，更努力地工作。这会很难，而且会有很多人对抗我们。”

不像和荒原狼；不是和他的队友们面对一个单独的敌人和他没有思维的怪兽军团。

“ 你觉得我们能打败他们吗？”克拉克问道，略微偏了偏头，让侧颊轻轻擦着布鲁斯的脸，“我觉得我们能打败他们。我觉得这会是值得的。”

布鲁斯的肩膀抖动着。气息从他唇间涌出，快得像一阵笑声。“你觉得我们能打败他们，是吗？”他回答道，“你总会觉得是值得的。”

布鲁斯的嘴唇勾起一条明锐的笑容，眼睛闪闪发亮。他的指甲陷进了克拉克脖颈上刀枪不入的肌肤。

他想要亲吻那个笑容，克拉克意识到。他想要在舌间品尝布鲁斯的反抗和在险要关头的希望；想要知道他的声音在兴奋、激动得呼吸不足时听起来会是什么样，是否会跟他坚定如雷的心跳和上节拍。

但不是现在。克拉克不知道原因，但他清楚这一点。如果他现在吻布鲁斯，他就会毁了他们之间建起的事物，毁掉那些将他的双手纠缠在布鲁斯臂上、将布鲁斯的手指纠缠在他颈间的蛛丝。

于是他笑了。笑到足以向布鲁斯展现出他现在内心的空寂，展现出他负担了太久终于表露出来的沉重分量。 “ 你真的得问吗？ ” 他回击。当布鲁斯扬起一边眉毛，他笑了出来。

“ 要是我们并肩站在一起，没人能真的抵抗我们，”他说，“对吧？”

布鲁斯闭上眼睛靠向他。他把体重倚在克拉克身上，相信克拉克的力量不会让他们移动分毫，更不可能跌倒。他的气息颤动着吐出。

“是的。”他说，“我们可以赢下这个。”

布鲁斯的财富和势力。克拉克的能力和笔伐。他们所有的一切，他们所做的一切。或许他们无法彻底挽救这个世界。或许他们解决的任何问题日后都会卷土重来，以不同的方式。或许他们仍然有无能救下的人。

但他们还是会拯救其中的一部分人。但他们还是会获得和平的间隙。

克拉克转过头，在布鲁斯的发间埋下一个微笑。他把他抱得更紧、更近，张开手搂住布鲁斯的背，感到布鲁斯凹凸不平的皮肤和在过去二十年里留下的各种伤疤，因为他一直，一次次地，想要拯救他周围的人们。

“ 我们可以。 ” 克拉克轻声说。

现在他相信了，在一起，他们能对抗一切。他紧紧抓着这份感觉。和布鲁斯头发的味道一起，记存到他心的深处去。

***

火柴马龙站在 杰洛德封闭小区的大门口，等保安和塞恩尼斯打完电话，确认他和里面的某人的确有正事要谈。

他把手塞在衣兜里，嚼着嘴角叼着的一根小棍，越过铸铁的大门望向内里的建筑群。一片十层楼高的公寓——高到足以在顶层的单人居和下层更大的公寓间制造分隔——露台，宅邸，全都不知怎地做到了看起来完全一样。也许是因为被漆成了奶白或米黄渐变的墙面，显著的部分则都是蓝色一类的色调。

他不属于哥谭上城区的这些华丽地段。他的衣着要融进这些单调的墙壁里便显得太浮夸了；他的鞋子又脏又破，外观看根本不配这干净整洁铺砌的街道；花哨的墨镜和这雅致的草坪装饰完全不搭；而嘴里的小棍跟这里的大多数人喜好用的烟斗毫无相似之处。

保安把他的通行证交给他，眯着眼睛看火柴把名字签在访客记录上。火柴往里走时朝他得意地挥了挥手，把棍子从嘴里抽出来，以一种只比竖中指稍微礼貌一点的方式点点他。他装作没看见街对面那个带着三个白人小孩的葡萄牙女人。

只有一类人会住在这儿：没有富裕到住得起私家庄园、但又绝对有钱到需要封闭式小区把底层人都赶出去的中上阶级。特别是住在东南边拥挤窄小的楼群里的那些人。

罗曼·塞恩尼斯在杰洛德的最北边有一栋楼，他住在顶层套间里。火柴第一次去见他时，塞恩尼斯便抽出时间向他展示了他落地窗外莱玛斯公园和大海的景色。火柴发出了必要的赞美，塞恩尼斯笑着拍他的背，说火柴对“优质生活条件”享受的缺乏是他一直被局限在社会底层的原因。

火柴倒不是在抱怨什么。他只能存在很有限的一段时间。更别说他要是爬得高了，塞恩尼斯就会把他看作一个潜在的对手，而那将是一箩筐他压根不想处理的麻烦。

塞恩尼斯的门廊前还坐着另一个保安。他坐在一张摇摇晃晃的折叠椅上，大腹便便，使人不再关心他纤瘦手臂所蕴含的力量。马龙出现的时候他都没有坐直，只是抬了抬头，马龙意会到他，略微垂下墨镜——只是为了表示他不是什么冒牌货——然后他就把他招呼了进去。他袖口扣领随着动作滑下，几乎现出一小部分彩色纹身。

那是个比起写文书通电话来讲更擅长挥舞拳头的男人。这就是一个犯罪集团头目和和某些大部分收入来路正当的地产大亨看待“安保”这件事的区别。并非说房地产行业里有多少合法的事情，尤其是在哥谭。

空调风直扑上他脸，干燥的空气吸走了夏日逼近的炎热带来的体汗。火柴抹抹嘴，指节在厚实的胡茬里划着圈，然后他走向那部会直接把他送上顶层套房的电梯。

门在他刚刚站到前面时就打开了。他转过头，朝前台的监控摄像头眨眨眼。

塞恩尼斯正在客厅往一个威士忌杯里倒酒。火柴走出电梯时，塞恩尼斯端起他的杯子，摇晃着酒液，让一块大而圆的冰球叮叮当当地撞着玻璃杯的内壁。他的窗户完全打开了，没有一丝黑暗的痕迹，阳光倾洒，他白色的外套和锋锐尖刻的骨头闪着微光。

“你说你有消息，马龙。”塞恩尼斯说。没有问候，直入正题；那差不多就是他现在的心情了。

“只是些您大概会感兴趣的闲言碎语，老板。”火柴说。他走过打磨光亮的大理石地砖朝塞恩尼斯走去。待对方点头，他让自己的身体落在一条长绒扶手椅上，手叠在膝盖上。“跟曼海姆有关系。”

“哦？”塞恩尼斯挑起一边眉毛。他翘着小指把酒杯举到嘴边，但他发出的啜吸声在房间里显得很大声。“那个夹着尾巴跑了的胆小鬼怎么了？”

“他在跟某个真正的大人物合作。”火柴慢吞吞地说，“在找某种非常特殊的武器。”

塞恩尼斯在极短的一瞬间僵住了。他咂咂嘴，又啜了口威士忌。那是瓶，火柴注意到，是瓶尊尼获加十八年陈酿。塞恩尼斯对更上等更昂贵的牌子总是没什么品味；比起肮脏的底层来说他的出身大概更接近肮脏的富人，但是他从来没有后者对举止礼仪的痴迷。这是火柴这种人可以试着欣赏他的一点。

“讲清楚，马龙。”塞恩尼斯说，“我没时间听你讲些含混的屁话。”

火柴摊开手。“他在找氪石，老板。”他说，“还有别的，但主要是氪石。”塞恩尼斯皱起眼睛，而马龙朝他伸展地耸了耸肩。“而且他已经有顾客排着队要买了。”

“嗯，”塞恩尼斯说，“曼海姆现在在大都会，是吧？”

“他要是找到了保准得自己留点。”火柴点点头。

超人可能没有要干涉大都会或者其他任何城市犯罪活动的打算，但像曼海姆和塞恩尼斯这样的人如果不向前看是爬不到今天这个位置的；如果没有一点他们几乎会称为“远见”的野心的话。

“最大的买家是谁？”

火柴慢慢伸出手，指着窗外。指着天空。“老大哥，老板。”他拖着声音说，“永远在监视的老大哥。”

玻璃杯被重重摔在桌面的木料上。“政府，”塞恩尼斯脱口而出，“曼海姆把政府拉进来了。”

“联邦调查局，”火柴点头，“起码我是这么听说的。”

“你这消息的线人是谁？”塞恩尼斯眯着眼睛问道。

_ 我这该死的脑子 _ ，火柴想。他打塞恩尼斯第一次召他来碰面开始就在骗他。因为曼海姆在大都会的底子还根本不够他萌生找安保措施对抗超人的任何念头，主要原因是他那么做第一时间便会引来那家伙的注意。更不用说联邦调查局，他们虽然可能会屈尊跟罪犯合作一下组个什么“自杀小队”，但要说实打实地请求还 _依赖_ 于一个罪犯帮他们搞他们要的东西？

见了鬼才会发生这种事。一旦消息泄露，不管联调局之前打掉一支拯救了世界的团队给他们带来了什么样的信誉，那都得毁掉。而这种消息总会泄露。毕竟，这就是火柴马龙这样的人所 _做_ 的事。保证消息往它该去的地方去。

这一切火柴什么也没说，倒是沉下脑袋，从墨镜上方看着塞恩尼斯。“我们约定过的，老板，”他说，“您别管我的线人。”

塞恩尼斯深吸口气，又捡起他的酒杯。他没有喝，目光盯着火柴。“你凭什么觉得我会相信你？”

“没觉得您会，老大，”火柴说，向前倾身，加重了他的泽西口音，“只是觉得您会是个聪明人。”

“哦？”

“您想冒曼海姆要抢了您的货的风险吗？”火柴扬起眉毛。塞恩尼斯皱起眉头时，他卷起一个小小的坏笑。“得了吧，老板，搞信息是我的行当。您觉得我猜不出您在跟曼海姆在找同一个狗日玩意儿吗？您以为我为这个找您是来干什么的？”

“嗯，”塞恩尼斯又说。他饮了口威士忌。“你为这个找我是干什么来的？”

火柴再耸耸肩，向后倒回扶手椅里。不管它看上去有多张扬豪华，其实坐起来还挺不舒服的。填充物太少；弹簧透过他的外套和衬衫戳进他背上。“我已经把宝都压在您身上了，老板，”他说，“我可不是个曼海姆的粉丝。这您知道。”

实际上，两年前塞恩尼斯能把曼海姆赶出哥谭也有他的一份助力。塞恩尼斯很难信任别人，但任何能帮他实现野心的都能被允许离得更近。这就是不管怎样火柴都还没被从顶层套房的窗户里扔出去的原因。

“我会跟我的其他线人核实情况。”塞恩尼斯说。他看着火柴看了许久，然后扬手。“滚出我的视线。”

好消息是火柴在大都会有人能看着曼海姆，漏那么一两句关于他跟特殊武器的话。他只是得提醒那农场男孩做得模糊一点；天天吃玉米可不适合一个撒谎大师的成长和发展。

火柴站起来朝电梯走去，回头丢下一句“好的，老板，这就走”。他甚至都不需要按键门就开了——地砖下有某种压感器，或者类似的——然后他走进去。他又向塞恩尼斯的保镖头子挥了挥手，接着沿街笔直走下去，直到他出了杰洛德。

他的车——一辆二手的老式梅赛德斯·奔驰，带着噪音过大的引擎，正能配上火柴马龙的外表所暗示的野心——停在三条街开外。火柴几乎刚刚发动引擎，他的电话就响了。他插上听筒，把耳机塞进一只耳朵里。

“你要知道，我其实从没答应过要说谎。”

火柴闭上眼，喷出一口气，把嘴里的小棍吐出窗外。他把自己打包装好封藏起来，方便之后随时取用。

“我以为这是不用说的，”布鲁斯说，朝西南方向驶去，声音干燥，“或者说你觉得跟犯罪集团打交道还能保持嘴巴干净吗，肯特？”

“底线难道不是‘保持双手干净’吗？”克拉克问道，笑意穿透了声音。

“提到的跟你有关的事除了动嘴之外还有啥。”布鲁斯说，为了效果遛出了马龙的泽西口音。他听到克拉克呛着了的笑声时本能地控制住了嘴角的抽动。“这里可用不着动手，不是吗？”

“咬文嚼字。”克拉克说。他沉默了一下，然后叹气道：“你 _确定_ 吗？你会是在冲在火线上的第一个人。”

布鲁斯克制住了翻白眼的冲动，主要是因为他还得看路，其次是因为他知道克拉克也看不见他。“说得像是头一回一样。”他干巴巴地说，“而且，让我来还能简单得多。只要有必要，火茶马龙轻轻松松就能消失，克拉克·肯特可不行。”毕竟，克拉克已经用过 _一次_ 证人保护计划的借口了。

“要是我中枪了起码还能防弹。”克拉克回应。然后是另一阵沉默。“你 _确定_ 如果我到处宣传我听说曼海姆在找特殊武器，他不会知道吗？”

“他并不真是个蠢货，不管看上去怎样，”火柴说，耸耸肩，“如果你这里那里暗示一点你听说这谣言是从哥谭传过来的，他就只会以为是塞恩尼斯想找茬把他一劳永逸地除掉罢了。”那和真相并没有相去甚远：塞恩尼斯已经在布置遣人去杀曼海姆了，因为给对手留活口不是塞恩尼斯行事的方法。法尔科内和马罗尼的彻底垮台都说明了这点。

但那是在超人回归大都会之前的事了。

“无论如何，”布鲁斯接着说，“我们要做的事情都是必需的。”当克拉克没有立即回答的时候，他叹了口气。“别忘了计划。我们需要他们分别被对方分了神，他们才不会对要被袭击的行动留心。”

“我知道，我知道，”克拉克叹着气，“只是这……”他没有说完。车开进把哥谭上城区和红灯区隔开的街道。“别在这时候退缩了。”他说。他打开仪表盘，拿出一盒火柴，掏出一根咬在嘴里。“还有，在我再给你打电话之前把你在哥谭的听力收回去。”

“等等——”克拉克想要抗议。

“相信我，我知道我在干什么。”布鲁斯打断了他，诡异地混糅着东海岸标准口音和厚重的泽西口音，“而且这很有必要。”

在克拉克得以回话前，布鲁斯就挂掉了电话。他拔出耳机，把杂乱的线团和手机一起丢在客座上。他又吸了一口气，把马龙从盒子里拽出来。他把车开进大楼旁边的小巷里，一只手扶在门把上。

“当个乖男孩，堪萨斯。”火柴拉长了声音说，“听大人的话，别再偷听了。”

在确定这些话传到农场男孩那里去了之后，火柴从仪表盘的抽屉里拿出他的钱包，走下车。他注意到，这辆破旧的梅赛德斯，和漆成鲜艳的白色和紫色的妓院相比显得十分黯淡。火柴要是那种人的话，他就会打些贴切又具象的比方评论一番。

但他不是，所以当他走上台阶敲门的时候脑子里什么也没想。即使在这个点，门也仅仅过了几秒钟就打开了。

“马龙先生。”一个年长的女人——四十五六岁，在被香烟和酒精摧毁之前骨相应该很美——站在那，双手放在腿上。“塞恩尼斯先生没跟我们说您要来。”

“不是承他美意来的，亲爱的。”火柴慢吞吞地说。他用肩膀顶开她，走进妓院，发现家具和装修在没有女人攀满时显得更虚伪了。“我带钱了。贝拉在里面，是吗？”

“先生，”那个女人说，没有和他对视，站在一侧不挡住他的路，“女孩儿们通常得先预约才能见。”

火柴大笑一声，声音在妓院的门厅里回荡。他推下墨镜，死盯着这个女人。“老板亲自把我带过来的，女士，”他点明，“你以为我跟其他那些让你的姑娘们张腿迎接的蠢货们一样吗？”

“我……”女人迟疑了。他看见她绞着手指，想要给塞恩尼斯打电话，甚至可能是某个他安排来管理妓院业务的人。火柴还是盯着她，笑容更明利了。让她明白他不会给她这样做的机会。

她深吸口气。“当然不了，先生。”她说，“麻烦在这等一会儿，我去告诉贝拉您来了。”

“不用，”火柴叉着手臂，“她没必要为我打扮。”“反正我也不会看她的脸”这句话没有出口，但他从女人的脸上看出她还是领会到了。“别浪费我时间了，把我带过去，女士。”

她又犹豫了。火柴在她背上猛拍了一巴掌权当额外的催促，让她在边上绊了一下，高跟鞋砸在地面上。他咬下嘴里的小棍，露出牙齿。

她慢慢点了点头。“跟我来吧，先生。”她嗫嚅道。她领他走进门廊时，脚步出卖了她最细微的一点动摇。火柴看着他周围紧闭的门，房子几乎空无一人，他猜测着是因为妓女们害怕他可能会对她们做的，还是因为不想在他走之后挨老鸨的打。

可能两者都是。

他们在一扇和其他门看起来别无二致的门前停下。火柴没等女人敲门就抓住了球形把手。“等会儿再把账单给我，行吧？”他留下一句。然后不等回答，他打开门走了进去，又在身后关好锁上。

贝拉正坐在窗边，手里拿着根烟，窗台上有一盏烟缸。火柴进来时，她滑落跪了下去。当他伸出手，她便以一个尴尬的姿势僵住了——双膝半跪，肩膀前倾，睁大了眼睛望着他。

他很快看清她穿着的裙子——一条黑色的精致东西，带着项圈，侧边有一条长缝——还有她不加修容的脸。他歪着脑袋。“你今晚还有别的预约是吗，小妞？”

她犹豫了。他抱着手臂。“是的，马龙先生，”她最终说，“两个小时之后。”

这就意味着她大概必须在一个小时后离开这间客房。“时间不少。”火柴说。他往前踏出一步，看着她的手指绞成一团，正在努力克服心中的恐惧。“你最好把这漂亮玩意儿挂起来。可不想把它弄得一团脏。”他弯弯手指，示意她站起来。

她慢慢点头，直起腿站了起来。在她走到衣柜前去拿衣架、解开裙子的同时，火柴思考着他的选项。

他并不害怕塞恩尼斯会发现他的不请自来——事实上，他正指望着那老鸨能把消息传达给老板，因为表现得像个越级逾矩的假冒小头目的火柴马龙，恰能让塞恩尼斯解读出他刚提供了一份真实信息的信号。但特意要了贝拉意味着塞恩尼斯会觉得他手上有了火柴的把柄……这意味着火柴的确得操了她。

这不是什么他意料之外的事；毕竟，他警告农场男孩不要偷听是有原因的。尽管如此，当他看着贝拉褪下内裤往床走去的时候，他自顾自地想，这还是有种见鬼的吃了大便一样的感觉。肯定比她也许感受到的要好点，但还是糟透了。他咽了咽。

他到床边时她跪在床上。碰了碰她的肩膀让她躺下。火柴解开腰带，拉下裤链。他的手扫过她腿间，而她干得不能更干了。也不是说他就已经硬了，虽然他不用费什么力就能解决那个问题。

“我一般不喜欢我的鸡巴沾上红色，小妞，”他说着，推开她的双腿，“除了当别人的口红染在上面的时候。”他谨慎地看着她的脸，“你懂我意思吗？”

他开始磨蹭，她的肩膀沉重地压进床垫里。她点着头，牙齿咬进下唇。她这样看起来很年轻， _真的_ 很年轻。他舌头上糟糕的味道滴进喉咙里。苦涩而锐利，让他想吐。她闭上眼睛时火柴也趁机会合上眼，用上一些他所了解的技巧，好让血液灌满他的阴茎。

最终，他戴上安全套进入了她。她的眼睛依然紧紧闭着，手攥紧床单。火柴在她头旁边的床垫上用力扇了一下，让她看着他。

“你是怎么到这来的，小妞？”

“什——”她的呼吸停了一瞬，因为他正用另一只手令她保持湿润，不至于流血，“什么？”

“我说，”火柴嘶嘶说，倾近身，“你是个有教养的漂亮姑娘。要是有得选肯定不会在我这样的男人身上耗时间。所以，你怎么沦落到这儿来了？”

“马龙先生，”她说，虽然呼吸断断续续，话语却惊人地连贯，“你真的想要我在这时候 _说话_ 吗？”

火柴偏偏头，看着她。像这样和他眼神交汇，嘴唇分开，她看上去竟然十分鲜活。好像她是个真正的人，而不是个把一切都从身体里掏了出来、失去了人格的玩偶。

“是啊。”他两只手都挪到床上，蹭着她在床单上滑动，“我在问你话，因为我真的很他妈好奇。”他顿了一下，“要是我想要条死鱼，我就会去找个充气娃娃了，妞儿。”

让他真心感到惊讶的是，她笑了。声音陡然而粗糙，不像任何笑声，却更像吱嘎作响的窗子。她把双腿环上他的臀部，足跟陷在他背上，然后她拖近他，直到他完全埋进她体内。他在这刺激下几乎没有时间喘气——听着，这样黏滑的热度包裹着他的阴茎，他控制不住自己——接着她的手抓住他的翻领，把他拉得更近了。

“你跑到这儿来，马龙先生，”她冲着他耳朵轻声说，“撞进这栋楼，闯进这间屋子，而你压根都 _没_ 硬。”她看着他，他也看着她，火柴意识到，有点太晚了。她一直在观察他，把他的碎片拼凑在一起。

她的足跟在他后腰上压得更紧了。“当一个男人急冲冲地跑来找一个妓女的时候，通常情况下是因为他真的很想要她。”她接着说，“但这回，”她摇晃着抬起屁股，阴唇揉擦着他的睾丸，“你甚至有真的 _想要_ 上我吗，马龙先生？”

“你这么干的时候很难说不。”火柴咬着牙说。

她又笑了，这次几乎可以说是在嘶喊。他猛烈地冲撞床垫，而她松开了他的衣领，眯起眼睛盯着他，眼神明亮。

“ _你_ 是怎么到这来的？”她问道，“ _先生_ ？”

他们又对视了一会儿。不论她在他眼睛里看到了什么，都足以劝服她放开他的屁股会是个好主意。火柴吐出一口气，然后退出了她，握住安全套的底部把乳胶撸了下来。她还躺在床上，叠起双腿，而他站起来，把东西丢进垃圾桶。

他一边看着她走进浴室，一边拉上拉链扣紧皮带。流水的声音。她走出来，大腿刚刚清洗过的皮肤上微微闪着暗淡的光，然后穿上内裤。火柴又拿出一根小棍塞进嘴里——之前那根已经不知道落到地毯上何处了——接着把手插进裤兜。找到他的钱包，丢给她。

她掰开纽扣。扬起一条眉毛。“你是打算收买我吗？”她问，望着里头的钱。

“不是钞票，”火柴对她说，“仔细看。有张名片。”

她把它抽出来，扬起另一条眉毛。她看看名片的一面，又看看另一面。“ _《星球日报》。_ ”她读出声，“有什么含义吗。”

随身带着这张名片并不是火柴的主意，而是那个农场男孩的。出于万一他被戳破得找个故事当幌子一类的原因。火柴试图拒绝，想说他用不着这种鬼东西，因为他干这种事已经干了太久了，完全清楚事情走向。但农场男孩坚持要他带，说什么他不该老是只想到人们最糟糕的一面，他们有时候也比他以为的要好，会给他惊喜。

火柴把这张卡收进钱包纯粹是为了让他闭嘴。而现在他不得不告诉农场男孩他还是有道理的。

“没错，”他说，“那边有个活泼开朗的小伙子，手上有关于某些你比较熟但是我不熟的王八蛋的信息，”他说，“说服了我让我当他的线人。”

她蜷起腿，下巴落在膝盖上。“说服了你。”她重复道。她缓缓露出一个自得的笑脸。“这就是为什么你来操我还得费这么大功夫，马龙先生？”她的手托住一只乳房，“这胸对你来说太大了吗？”

火柴摊开手。“一个一直只顾自己好活的男人就不能有天良心发现，想要做点什么来弥补他造成的这些狗日后果吗？”

她又挑起一根眉毛。火柴喷了喷鼻子。“这回只是我的脑子在操纵我，小妞。”他点点自己的太阳穴。她看上去并不像相信他的样子，他叹口气。“你要跟你的老鸨还是老板揭发我吗？”

“你那漂亮的小记者打算拿你给他的消息干什么？”她没有回答，而是反问道。

火柴走向窗户，靠在窗框上，耸肩。“干记者该干的事呗。”他回答，“而且，他还跟警察有点关系。还有联邦调查局。”他透过墨镜上方看了她好一会儿，“他打算停止这一切。”

“然后你觉得这能成功。”她说。

“我觉得，”火柴说，“试这一把还不赖，够我把脑袋给赌上。”他折起手臂，“或许不太够你赌上你自己的脑袋，但怎么说，又不是每个人都知道我的消息来源是哪。”

“千真万确。”他的声音无比单调。

“跟人打听打听我，小妞，”他又拖长了音，“我名气这么大，都是因为没人猜得出我知道的事都是谁讲的。”他顿了下，“那个记者来找我是有原因的。”

她陷入了一段很长的沉默，拿着那张 _《星球日报》_ 的名片翻来覆去地看。

火柴给了她一些思考时间：除了他说的，她没有任何依据判断他说的是实话；只有一些只言片语的线索能让她坚定他没有撒谎这一信念。该死的，就算她有更多证据，她也没有任何理由相信跟着他下注会是个好主意。

她还可以走另一个选项：她可以把老鸨叫进来，把火柴跟他说的一切都告诉那个年长女人。但是她没有任何证据：他钱包里一张《星球日报》的名片什么鬼也证明不了；可能只是马龙碰巧捡到了这么一样东西，然后莫名其妙就留在了钱包里。事实上，她刚好给他提供了一个闯进来结果又对她失去兴趣的完美借口：他是个基佬，跑来只是想证明他的鸡巴还能为一个女人勃起。

但她还是可以那么做。这个时候，火柴实际上已经在等她行动了。

终于，她把那张名片放回钱包里。把皮革制品小心放在床单上，站起来。她走到窗边，火柴让开给她腾出位置，而她捡起被丢下的香烟，点上火。

“他叫什么名字？”她问，“你想要我开口，就给我他的名字。然后三天之后再来。”

“开始提条件了？”火柴歪歪头。

“是你有求于我，”她讲清楚，“我又没有求于你。”

她说得有道理。火柴考虑了一下他的选择。他大概应该先问问那个农场男孩能不能透露他的姓名，但火柴模糊地觉得没这个必要。农场男孩应该早就料到了，如果，用他的话讲，人们会给火柴惊喜的话。

“克拉克·肯特。”他说，“你想要他办公室的电话吗？”

“好让你能安排个人守在线上证明你说的话？”她不屑地哼了一声，“不用了。我会自己查清楚的。”

“聪明姑娘。”火柴忍不住脱口而出。她看着他，显得无动于衷，他笑着摇了摇头。“你叫什么名字？”

“你已经知道我的名字了，”她指出，“两个都知道了。”

“问错了话，”火柴说。他交抱着手臂，重重靠在墙上，从墨镜上方看着她。“你自己在心里管自己叫什么？”

这可能是个愚蠢的问题。但即使火柴不太清楚姓名的重大意义，他认识的某个人可是知道。某一个住在他脑袋里的人。

她一动不动。就在香烟尾端的烟灰差点要摇摇欲坠地掉落，撒在铺着毯子的地板上时，她把它弹进烟灰缸里。她深呼吸了一口，过于明显的肋骨压迫着她的纤瘦的皮肤。

“伊莲娜，”她说，“自从我上次被人这么叫以来已经过了五年了，但我还是……”她没有说完，冲火柴抽动了一下，过于僵硬，几乎没有办法被称为耸肩。

她还在坚持。虽然她经历了这一切，她被迫成为了这一切，她依然紧紧抓住她曾是的那个人不放。火柴必须承认，这其中还是有非常令人钦佩的东西的。

“好吧，”他说，“那就是伊莲娜了。”一个歪斜的坏笑。“只在其他人听不见的时候这样。”

她低下头。火柴看着她，走到床前捡起自己的钱包。他把《星球日报》那张名片拿出来，放在床头柜上。她还是可以怀疑那上面的号码多少有假，但只要在谷歌上花三十秒就能证明这个想法是错误的。

好吧，在她能连上网的情况下。但考虑到她提的条件，火柴猜她是可以的。也许关于他老是低估别人能力的这一点，那个农场男孩还真没说错。

他把钱包放回口袋，朝门口走去。“三天，”他告诉伊莲娜，“我会回来。”

她点头。他离开了房间，沿着门廊走。老鸨在那里等着，看向他的时候甚至没有试图藏起眼中的胜利神色。火柴冲她咧牙笑笑，然后掏出钱包。

“那可真他妈的棒极了，”他说，“她是多少钱来着？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在每章都只有两幕了，因为我总是爆一万词的大关。  
> “你觉得我们能打败他们吗？”这句台词出自杰夫·洛布的P-52超人/蝙蝠侠斜线刊。我重新组织了语言，调换了一下主人公：本来是布鲁斯说的这句话，“你觉得我们能打败他们吗？我觉得我们能打败他们。”  
> 曼海姆、塞恩尼斯和特殊武器的整桩阴谋都是从《paroxysms of safety》这篇文抄来的。没错，我还自己抄自己。主要是因为我没在那篇文里把这个阴谋展开讲，不讲又太可惜了。


	6. laying (the bricks) 垒砌（砖瓦）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 露易丝和克拉克开展了一次被耽误了很久的谈话。布鲁斯·韦恩向韦恩基金的董事会成员介绍了几位在他生命中非常重要的人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：第二幕中有很多新角色，毕竟一场董事会议没法在没有董事会成员的情况下进行。我有努力把他们的介绍写清，每个人个性分明，但可能还是会有点混乱。要是不太分得清这些人也没关系，他们大概是我之前说过我不会写的那种用完就丢的角色。  
> 又及，涉及许多对卖淫业的侮辱和假定，以及暗示了许多男性会对娼妓作出的行为。

打火机咯哒一下。燃烧的纸咝咝地噼啪作响。清爽锐利的薄荷味混合着更为沉重的烟草气息。露易丝手里卷着一根白色纸管，订婚戒指在她无名指上倒映着大都会夜色中的霓虹荧光。

“这是给你的。”她说。一个文件夹拍在克拉克胸口。他接下来，而她把胳膊倚在他们共用阳台的栏杆上，向外看着这座城市。

“时不时放纵一下。”露易丝说。她的眼睛闪亮，眼角在她朝他转身时扬了起来，烟雾从她唇边盘旋着溢出。“还不至于又让我上瘾，所以别担心了。”

他们互相对望了一会儿。克拉克的拇指轻刷着露易丝给他的文件夹边缘。它很薄，塑料在他的触碰下有些皱褶。他差点要打开它，但露易丝摇了摇头。

“在你读之前，我有些事情想说。”她冲文件夹点点头。克拉克顺从地把文件夹放到地上，她又对他笑了笑。她背靠着城市，踮起身坐在栏杆上，穿着高跟鞋的脚在铺着砖的地板上晃荡。

克拉克马上条件反射地靠近她，一只手扶住她的背，稳住她的身体。露易丝的微笑消逝了，她摇摇头。他的手臂又落回身边。于是他也起身坐在栏杆上，坐在她身边，而她叹了口气。

“你还记得，”她开口，抬头看着灰暗、阴云密布的天空，“我在内罗毕事件之后跟你说了什么吗？”

忽然间，克拉克怀疑自己已经完全清楚她要跟他说什么了。他吞咽着点点头。“嗯，”他说，声音轻柔，“我记得。”

_我不知道那是否可能，_ 露易丝说。 _让你在爱我的同时还做你自己。_ 他当时想向她保证。想让她不要专注于如此黑暗的念头。

“我不该那么问那个问题，虽然当时我没有意识到。”露易丝斜瞟着他，弹了弹烟头，让烟灰打着旋飘下十二层楼，“我应该这样问……”她深呼吸着，摇头。

“露易丝。”克拉克开口道，伸出手碰她。但她摇着头，吸了口烟，然后他的手在短短几分钟里第二次落回身旁。

“让我说完。”露易丝说。克拉克点点头，又开始咬下唇，露易丝叹口气。“在内罗毕的时候，你来之前，我要采访的那个将军跟我说他没想到来的是个女士。”她笑了一声，听起来沉重又苦涩，“你听见了吗？”

“没有。”克拉克说，绝对诚实。即使在那种情况下，他也尽力不去听她工作的内容，因为他不想到头来抢了她的新闻。因为他相信她会做好她的工作。

“那已经比我习惯的问话方式要文雅得多了。”露易丝摇着头继续说，“而且我已经习惯了。习惯了我必须要、一直不停地证明自己才能干好自己的工作这个事实。倒不是什么麻烦的事情，因为确保人们在把我认真当回事儿已经成了我的第二天性。”她停住了。

“但是？”克拉克接下话。

她又长长抽了一口烟，撅起嘴，纸和烟丝在燃烧。“你死掉了。”她说，烟雾和词语一同从她嘴里泄出来，“我在为你哀悼，那段时间什么都没写，除了些空洞的溢美之辞。”

克拉克没说话。他说不出来。

这应该会疼，他遥远地想。这该和有人伸手抓住了他的心脏、包裹着攥紧拳头一样，挤压，直到他无法呼吸。露易丝一直……对他来说露易丝曾经意味着那么多，在那么多方面对他如此重要，然而现在他知道他即将要失去她了。

但只有空虚。一种空洞的避无可避。

“我所做的一切，我想要的一切，全都埋在悲痛之下了。”露易丝接着说道，“七个月，克拉克。新闻循环得很快，而现在所有人都把我给忘了，我必须尽全力再把我的声誉挣回来。”

“我——”克拉克开口道，但她挥起手，扬落至街道地面的烟烬打断了他。

“别说道歉。这不是你的错。”露易丝叹着气，“这是我下的决心，我也不会在意，如果……”她又转身向他，遇上他的眼神肃穆暗沉，“你拯救过我很多次了，克拉克。我什么时候拯救过你？”

无数次。克拉克想告诉她。你每天都在拯救我，光是你在这里就够了。他想告诉她她是他的家，他的世界；想说她是他脚下的大地，是他跃入天空所必需的坚实。

但在他已经告诉她他的世界早已消亡之后，他如何还能这样开口？但在她佝偻着垂肩、手臂搁在膝上、眼眶深陷着时，他如何还能把这样的分量加在她的肩上？

“你走之后，我和你母亲聊过。”露易丝的微笑告诉克拉克她从他眼里读出了他的答案，她继续说，“她跟我说，在你去和卢瑟的怪兽战斗的几天前，她告诉过你你并不欠这个世界任何东西。她说你可以做、也可以成为一切你想要的，你的能力并没有给你增添什么你不得不完成的使命。”

原话不是这样，但是……“是，”克拉克说，“她是这么说了。”

“可你还是去跟那个怪物战斗了，”露易丝说，“你母亲在那之前就和你说过你不必去，你还是去了。我求过你不要去，你也还是去了。”

他去了，他离开了她们，让她们被除了悼痛而无能为力的无助感填充。他妈妈能做什么？露易丝能做什么？她们甚至都不能够接近母盒，更别说了解它的能力了。她们所能做的不过是为他哀悼，甚至不抱有一星最末微的他会回来的希望。

她们所能做的，不过是沉沦在记忆里，那些她们说过做过的，以及克拉克是如何没有听从的记忆。他如何能在没有考虑到自己可能会抛下她们的时候，就自作主张决定了行动？克拉克闭上眼睛。

“我没有公平待你，”他悄声说，“待你们两个。”

露易丝轻轻推了下他的肩膀。他回头看她，露易丝摇摇头，把燃尽的烟蒂弹出栏杆外。“我们对彼此都不公。”她纠正道，“你不能一个人开始一段关系，克拉克。”顿了一小会儿，她拿指节敲敲他的太阳穴。

“你不能夺走我做的选择。”

“原来我是在这么做？”克拉克在闭锁上的喉咙里问道。

“不是。”露易丝说。她伸手掏进衣袋，拿出烟盒，又点上另一根，烟火明亮，她对着空气吐出云雾。“说你有这么做的意图意思是说你有这么做的想法，克拉克，我知道你没有。你永远都不会有。”她朝后靠在半空中，一只手握着栏杆的边缘，叹了口气。

“但这就是救人自然会带来的后果。”

_这是我的错。这是我的选择。_ 出于彻头彻尾的绝望，拉蒙娜紧抓住这个信念不放手，在这个让她就如台风中的一片树叶般流离的世界里，不至于完全失控。但是露易丝仿佛是铁打的，她的双脚如此坚壮，只要她愿意便能深深立足。这不一样。

然而她们的眼神看上去别无二致。不掺指责，不掺怪罪，只有悲伤的色彩，源于她们对自己无能为力于这个世界的逆来顺受。

_“我是在说我想知道到底发生了什么，”_ 露易丝在内罗毕事件之后告诉他， _“我是在说谢谢你救了我一命。”_ 她这两句话是发自肺腑的。当她站在那儿、脖子上箍着那个男人的手臂时，和他对视的眼神闪烁着爱意和因为他的存在带来的感激。

他那时那么困惑。他不理解她怎么能在因为救了她而爱他的同时又担心发生的事。过后，他试图说服自己露易丝是出于对真相的热爱；她是因为知道事出有疑所以才跑去深挖这个案件。

可那不是全部，对吗？追究那个案子，把不相干的报道拼在一起……是露易丝能做到的。是她作为一个调查记者所擅长的。

后来，随着他的死亡，她连这个也失去了。她失去得如此彻底，直到理解了这种流失的严重程度才重拾起来。

克拉克摘掉眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。

“你当时本该问的那个问题，”他嗫嚅着说，“我想我知道答案了。”

“我是否可能在爱你的同时，”露易丝朝着天空轻声说，“还做我自己。”她又抽了一口烟，“我这一生，都在尽力避免落入宛如一个深陷苦难的女性的模子里，克拉克，但是……”终于，她回过头看着他，“说我是你的锚，不过是委婉地说我是个累赘而已。”

他的喉咙变得干涩。他想要反驳，说她 _不是_ 。但他做不到。他不能，因为她的话里没有一句真正渗透进了他的心，以至于能引发什么改变。他不能，因为他本该认识到自己有多么无力拯救这个世界，他的第一直觉却还是——而且很有可能会永远都是——拯救她。甚至即使现在，燃烧的烟草气息都在让他的手指抽动，想要取走她的烟卷。

拯救她于她又自愿捡起来的坏习惯。他又揉揉眼睛。

“我很抱歉。”他努力说，但一根手指按在他唇上。他眨眨眼，露易丝站在他面前。当她把烟雾呼在他脸上时他往后倾倒，她嘴角溜出一阵偷笑。

“在你开始自责之前，我还有件事要告诉你。”她说。他点点头，她深吸了一口，捧住他的下巴，把他拽上前，直到他的视野被她棕色的眼睛覆满。

“听着，”她说，“我或许能变得足够强悍，能独自打跑一队绑匪，前提是他们没有枪的话，但是……”深吸，“我永远也不会厉害到能打败那种你最终总得去与之战斗的生物。像卢瑟的怪兽那种。荒原狼那种。”她呼气，闻起来像烧焦的烟叶。

“没人做得到。”她停下，“不合适。不足以与你并肩而立。”

克拉克合上双眼，向前靠去，贴着她的额头。“我知道，”他说。在他正处于复活后的怒火与狂躁而被追上时，他 _如此轻易_ 就击倒了团队里每一个人。不需要任何人告知，他也知道在他到达前小队面对荒原狼的苦苦挣扎。

他 _知道_ 。

“所以，”露易丝继续说，指节抚着他的下颌宽慰他，让他睁开眼睛，“不管你最后找到谁跟你站在一起，你都得换条别的路。”她顿住，歪歪头，“不过肯定不会是个记者了。没人有 _我_ 这么好。”

他想起布鲁斯曾经说过的：我们给他创造点时间。他可以阻止这些盒子毁灭地球。布鲁斯是在说维克多。他甚至都没提到实际上是克拉克在帮维克多分离那些盒子；后来是维克多一个人而已。

克拉克眨眼。 _该死等一下_ ——布鲁斯，那时候布鲁斯就已经看透他了吗？这就是他为什么没说， _“干掉荒原狼阻止那几个母盒因为显然你无所不能，克拉克”_ ，因为，呃，克拉克确实最后揽下了绝大部分活，他之所以那么纠结于农场那事，这也有一部分原因——

等等，如果布鲁斯那时候就已经了解他了，了解他之所以对接受帮助如此不适，正是因为这意味着他得承认有些事情他的确办不到，那一开始布鲁斯到底为什么要买下那天杀的农场——

“蝙蝠侠？”露易丝在说。

“啊？”

“你脸上的表情。”露易丝说。她夹着烟头的手指点点他的下巴，余烬轻微地烫着他刀枪不入的皮肤。“我讲到跟你并肩的人的时候，你眼神就飘远了。蝙蝠侠，是不是？”

“呃，”克拉克明智地说。他久久地看了她一会儿，用指节摩擦着嘴。“差不多？”他顿了顿，“你怎么一点异议都没有？”

露易丝再次长吸了一口香烟，把剩下的从栏杆外扔了出去。克拉克没来得及抗议她老是乱丢垃圾的行为，露易丝就拽着他的脸把他拉过去，用眼神仔细研究他。

“克拉克，”她说，吐出他的名字，“你死了 _好几个月_ 。我有足够时间来习惯你不是我的了，尤其在你死这件事上，这不是我满脑子纠结的。我纠结的是 _你死了_ 。”

“你说什么？”克拉克努力开口。他现在是真的很困惑了。

“你觉得我一开始干嘛要提你需要人和你站在一起这件事？”露易丝问。她没在翻白眼，但克拉克还是直觉到她这么干了。露易丝有点这方面的天赋。“你知道我为什么一直等到现在才来跟你说这些吗？”

“因为我回来之后你得花点时间思考？”克拉克问道。

“一部分吧。”露易丝耸耸肩说，“但那天在屋顶上的时候我就想通了，”她停了停，“大马士革事件之后，”在她让他去找布鲁斯寻求帮助的时候，“我等了这么久是因为……”

她叹着气止了话。她还是看着他，然后说道：“因为你最近看起来好些了。”一个倾斜的微笑，“你没那么像肩上驮着整个世界一样了，倒像是找到了能来帮你分担这重量的人。”

“噢。”克拉克说。

“所以，”露易丝又说了一遍，“蝙蝠侠？”

“你问这个问题是想确认一下答案呢，”克拉克歪着脑袋，“还是想获得答对问题的满足感？”

露易丝冲他笑了。张牙露齿，彻头彻尾地得意洋洋。是那种当露易丝·莱恩发现一个她清楚会引爆影响力和阅读量、一个可能会改变世界的故事时才会洋溢的笑脸。克拉克有好一段时间没见过这个笑容了。实际上，自从内罗毕事件以来就没见过了。

“都是。”她对他说。她环抱着胳膊，手指在臂弯里敲着。“所以？”

“我……不知道？”克拉克挠挠颈背。他的生活为什么会是这样。他未婚妻还没变成前未婚妻呢，就已经在拷问他他对象是不是另一个人了。他的生活 _怎么_ 会是这样。“这可是……他可是……”他大幅度地耸肩，“这可是蝙蝠侠？”

“是那个‘想杀你结果又把你复活了’的蝙蝠侠，”露易丝缓缓开口，“还是那个‘基本上只跟管家讲话所以沟通技巧为零’的蝙蝠侠？”

克拉克看着她，呛了一下，声音非常令人不适地和一声傻笑很接近。“第二个。”他说，手拍在脸上。这也没有停下他颤抖的肩膀。

露易丝用鼻子哼了一声。“在聊天这块你也没有多么出色，你知道。”她干巴巴地说。

“是啊。”克拉克的嘴唇一阵痉挛。他退了几步，又撑起身子坐在扶手上看着她，腿在空中晃荡。“闪电侠好像暗示我说爱穿制服跑去救人的人就是会有这样的缺陷。”他停下，“好吧，他说只有神奇女侠有沟通技巧，而且没人有个正常周转的社交圈。”

“我不知道其他人怎么样，”露易丝说，抬身坐在她身边的栏杆上，他们的肩头摩擦，“但他们对你的评价是对的。”她笔直望了他一眼，“一个女朋友跟一个妈可算不上社交圈子。”

克拉克闭上嘴，举起的手指又垂落下来。“好吧，行吧，”他嘟哝着，“我又悲哀又寂寞又缺乏社交生活。”他瞥向她，“这下你总满意了吧？”

“满意只是因为你在想办法改变而已。”露易丝欢快地对他说，“闪电侠，哈？神奇女侠？”

“是啊。”克拉克耸肩。她又开口准备动嘴，克拉克摇了摇头。“我跟闪电侠差不多，正儿八经地谈了一次话。”他暂停下来，肩膀推推露易丝的肩膀，“因为我又悲哀又寂寞又缺乏社交生活还不知道怎么跟人讲话。”

“很好克拉克。”她抽着嘴，拍拍他的脑袋，“还算有点长进。”

“你知道，”克拉克说道，眯着眼，“你只比我大九岁吧。还不够让你把我当 _小孩_ 看。”

“啊哈，”露易丝说，显然不信，“等会儿。”她从口袋里掏出手机，扫了扫几个键。克拉克靠在她肩头的时候正好看见她往下划着布鲁斯的维基页面。

“你，”露易丝说，指着那个代表布鲁斯年龄的数字，比克拉克年长八岁又几个月，“好吃这口嘛。”

“两个人还不能算。”克拉克抗议道，“而且，像我说的， _蝙蝠侠_ 。这不——我们不是——”他甚至还几乎不了解布鲁斯，更别说别的——虽然总有什么东西吸引着他的脚往布鲁斯的方向去——但是如果他不想的话也可以不带什么深意——

“生米，还没，煮熟呢。”他说，朝露易丝有点儿绝望地摆手。

他肯定看起来蠢透了，因为露易丝盯了他一会儿，然后仰面朝天。她笑得太开心了，抓着栏杆的手连指节都止不住泛白，防止她前前后后晃得从扶手上掉下去。克拉克看着她，克制住想要扶她的冲动。告诉自己她能照顾好自己。她应该有机会这样做。

过了一阵，露易丝跳下来。她瞥向他的手，他领会到她的意思，便伸出手来。接着她把订婚戒指从手指上拽下来，放进他的掌心。

“还是挺可惜的，”她说，“你没法换个别的大小了。另外，这个 _真_ 不是他的风格。”

“露易丝！”克拉克叫出声。他知道她这会儿只是在逗他，但讲真，他就是忍不住。他的大脑在尝试那样去想布鲁斯的一瞬间就开了小差。他猜，这恐怕是个提示？ _啊。_

他深吸一口。在露易丝看上去又不再笑他的时候把自己的念头从布鲁斯身上拉开。“我能把这个当抵押还给你吗？”他问道，“抵房租？”

她眨眨眼。“啊？”

“我是说，我要是还想租个带阳台的公寓的话，就得另外找个室友了。”他说，抓着脖子。从法律上讲现在克拉克大概不算死亡，但是他所有的积蓄都在他过世后转到了妈妈名下。他不打算问她讨回来。那些钱反正也不够他一般七个月要给她的。

“我也不确定能找到一个看到我飞进门还不提问的。”他接着说。

露易丝长长看了他一眼。“你确定你能把我单纯当室友吗？”她停了下，“朋友？”

“你知道的，”克拉克开口，“不管怎么样我每天都得在 _报社_ 把你当同事。”他顿住，一侧嘴角试探性地挑起来，“当朋友。”

“练习一下也不赖。”露易丝说。她伸手让他的手指紧扣戒指，然后把他手臂放下。“作为抵押物来讲比戒指好多了，克拉克。特别考虑到我还要让你自己付房租。”

她现在付得比他多：他第一天搬进来时他们就争论过得到的结果。她当时讲他刚起步所以自己多付一点的说法依然成立，但是……克拉克一边把戒指装进口袋里一边迅速算了一下。他还得去见拉蒙娜，但是如果他多在饭点溜掉几次……除非有紧急情况，不然他根本不需要当掉戒指。

“五五开？”他试探着问。 

露易丝的眼神软化了。她踮起脚捧住他的脸，但他还是得稍微蹲一点儿她才能亲到他的额头。

“好啊，”她小声说，“那是自然。”

她的声音夹带着什么，字词间缠绕着一种他不能领会的沉重伤痛。他甩掉这念头。她肯定了，那才是重要之事。

他脱离了她，捡起地上的文件袋。露易丝挤挤肩膀，走进房间里回避。克拉克舌尖上有冲动想把她叫回来，但他反倒开始读她给他的东西。

那是张韦恩科技的交易收据；几款高端的计算机安保措施卖给了家克拉克不认识名字的公司。他弹着页边，皱起眼睛。接下来几页纸表明这家公司跟另一家有关系，然后另一家，再另一家，直到一个熟悉的名字出现。一家克拉克 _清楚_ 在西大都会拥有一栋大楼的公司。布鲁诺·曼海姆的公寓楼。

韦恩科技给曼海姆的行动提供网络安保服务。实际上，就算他们还给曼海姆提供监控设备之类的东西克拉克也不会惊讶了。

他合上文件夹，转过身，走进房间。

“你都已经知道这些了，为什么还要来笑话我跟蝙蝠侠的事？”

露易丝正在打开她的笔记本电脑，动作停住了。她转向他。“我希望你能记得你了解的他好的方面，”她轻声说，“这样你就不会妄下结论，又犯错了。”

克拉克深吸一口气。呼出来。他明白她为什么需要他这么做。明白她想从他身上要什么，现在。

“我会问他的。”他对她说。她还在看着他。“我保证我不会冲进他家然后开始批斗他。我会 _问_ 的。”

他没有违背诺言。他不是个会干这种事的人。不管他已经有多么想要这么做了。

该死，他明天下午还要去见布鲁斯，继续执行计划。他到时候会问他的。他 _会的_ 。

***

“下午好啊，女士们先生们。”布鲁斯穿过沉重的双层门，问候道。他沿着长桌走进房间，脸上闪耀着布鲁斯·韦恩经典的微笑——过分张扬的风格——接着一掌拍在首席座位上。“感谢各位同意这次换了地点，不在老地方。”

他停了停，环视了一圈现场的另外八个人，笑得更开了。“现在，为了解释一下我为什么把你们叫到这里来，我请各位看一看你们左侧的窗户。”

在他的提示下，深色玻璃变浅了，几秒之后才变得完全光洁。哥谭早春晦暗灰蒙的阳光流淌在耶弗里公园的树木和草坪的绿叶上，一直蔓延到南边的大海面前，而董事会成员的眼中，哥谭上城区岛东南部的景色还在舒展。一幢建筑特别凸现：三层楼高、漆成深勃艮第色，和周围若影若现又色彩柔和的高大公寓楼群形成鲜明对比。

“你叫我们来是要看什么，韦恩先生？”费里斯·博伊尔问道。

“我很高兴你这么问了。”布鲁斯说。他径直朝窗户走去，敲了敲能透过玻璃看见上城区非正式的那片红灯区的地方。“最近我注意到，虽然法尔科内先生和马罗尼先生都已经被捕了，但是这座城市的组织犯罪似乎还并没有被消灭。”他留给他们一小段时间来克制住鼻哼声；如果他们，全哥谭市最有权势的几个人，都没有注意到这一点的话，他倒是会非常惊讶。

连茜尔沃·圣克劳德[1]也会猜出这点，不管她有多热衷于假装以扮交际花名媛为主业。

“以及，”他转过身一个接一个对上他们的注视，“他们最近还闯进了上城区。”

“有意思，”凯瑟琳·门罗，在全球坐拥数条高端酒店连锁的门罗家族的女家主，开口道，“令人不安的消息，自然。但你不该通报给警察局长、而不是给我们吗，韦恩先生？”

布鲁斯无所谓地摆摆手。“戈登局长告诉我他已经留意到了，”这也不算是撒谎；戈登已经留意到了塞恩尼斯在哥谭的存在。只是没有特别留意到那一家妓院而已。“他们准备采取行动，我确信再过不久，我们那些穿蓝色制服的好男孩们就要扫荡干净那片街区了。”

他从眼角的余光外瞥见奥伯里·詹姆斯——这座城的前市长——自顾自冷笑了一下，眼神滑向现任市长西奥多·盖勒文。盖勒文的竞选承诺里有一条便是清除警队里的腐败势力。“一项詹姆斯先生不幸不够格立下的丰功伟绩。”于是他接着说。

盖勒文还没能遵守那条承诺。

“我感兴趣的是 _接下来_ 的事情，”布鲁斯继续说，“各位都知道，我们美好的城市正在遭受底层工作岗位的申请缺口。”他让他们长久地看了他一会儿，确保他们明白他不是在说工人群体，而是在说环卫工、乘务员，和其他让哥谭市民——在基金会持之以恒的教育政策支持下——觉得自己大材小用的那些职位。

“我建议我们设立一个组织，”他摊开手，“那些罪犯的受害者们对哥谭的待客之道可有着绝对糟透了的经历。”他顿了顿，“我提议我们解决这个问题，还能同时解决底层岗位的劳动力流失局面。双赢。”

他的喉咙深处有苦意翻涌。比马龙和伊莲娜单独共处一室时还要难受。布鲁斯没有吞咽下去；而是让它滑过舌面。

“你肯定是在开玩笑。”费里斯·博伊尔说。博伊尔当然会是第一个跳出来反对的。他已经在带着怀疑观察布鲁斯了，好像他当着他们所有人的面开了个品味糟糕的玩笑一样。“就算是你，也肯定不会觉得这种事对基金会的声誉会有什么益处吧，韦恩先生。”不知道为什么， _“先生”_ 这个词从他嘴里说出来仿佛成了什么脏话。

“我不会吗？”布鲁斯歪歪头。

“目前的政治局势不太理想。”西蒙·斯塔格补充道，他把双手交叠在桌前，“我们难道都忘了特朗普正是借着反移民的东风才当上总统的吗？如果基金会准备提出要让非法偷渡者留在哥谭抢美国人的饭碗，这会变成一场公关噩梦。”

“啊，”布鲁斯懒散地说，并不特意冲着谁，“我没注意到基金会还如此在意公关呢。”

“斯塔格先生，” 茜尔沃·圣克劳德说，她倾过身，看也没看布鲁斯一眼，权当他没说过话。穿着一条和她姓名中的颜色一致的裙子，耳边挂着钻坠，深色头发挽成精致的高髻，她看上去更像一朵愚蠢的交际花混迹在某些宴会中，远不是像这样，在整个国家最富有的慈善机构里，和一群权利掮客坐在一起开会。

但她看向斯塔格的眼神锐利。“你忘了哥谭在大选时的全线飘蓝吗，克林顿赢走了这座城市超过八成的选票。”她染红的指盖清亮地敲在木桌上，“鲜明地违逆特朗普会为我们在城里赢得无数民心。”

“给克林顿投票，”斯塔格摇着头，“不等于同意把潜在的工作机会拱手让人。”

“没人想干这些活，斯塔格。”盖勒文指出。目光们转向他，他耸耸肩。“市长办公室已经收到了很多公司的请愿，要求提高他们可以雇佣的外国人限额。起码这些人已经熟悉这座城市了。”

他没有提及如果哥谭否决了联邦政府颁布的法律会如何给市长办公室带来更多权力。他也没必要提；他的明亮眼神已经足够映射出他的意图了。

“我们，”凯瑟琳·门罗给了斯塔格和博伊尔一个尖锐的眼神，让他们俩都闭上嘴，说道，“忽略了主干的问题，就韦恩先生的计划。”

“哦？” 奥伯里·詹姆斯抓住时机切进话，“我们洗耳恭听，门罗女士。”

门罗根本没费心思看他，她的眼神落在布鲁斯身上。“你建议我们基金会和妓女直接挂钩，替她们找正规工作，”她不带感情地说，“你听见你自己说的话了吗，韦恩先生？”

“我没注意到，”布鲁斯冲着天花板说，“基金会还特别注重于避免跟社会底层的污泥烂垢搅成一团呢。”

“我们和优秀的孩子共事，为他们的教育提供资金，”门罗说，声音平缓，“我们和贫困的社区共事，提高他们的生活水准。尽管我抗议过，你们还是坚持和瘾君子、前罪犯共事，和 _受过虐待的_ 女人。”她在这个词上嘲讽地笑了，“然后现在你想要我们的钱因为跟妓女有染被搞脏？”

布鲁斯拿起他的玻璃杯。他能从杯口边缘掠到门罗灰色的头发。她只比他年长不过十岁，但她的思想毋庸置疑还留在上个世纪。

“还有一个问题，韦恩先生。”大卫·拉蒙德说。正和每次在会议上说话时一样，他的手指抽搐着。“小孩们怎么办？”

拉蒙德在互联网爆发的时代通过对科技公司的精明投资发了家。他的财富是整个房间里最新的。他同时还是全美儿童保护服务机构在哥谭分处的负责人。

“他们怎么了？”布鲁斯啜着水，“你是说甚至连呼吸进这些人口贩卖受害者周围的空气，”他冲门罗眨眨眼，有那么一刻笑容变得讥讽，“都会腐蚀哥谭的儿童吗？”

“当然不是，”拉蒙德脱口而出，“只是……这些……这些受害者或许觉得，确保他们能够继续在这个城市生活下去的最简单的方法，是通过生下能利用出生地获得公民身份的小孩，韦恩先生。而且……”他耸肩，“出于其他目的而不是出于愿望被生下来的小孩都更容易受到虐待。”

他应该开始计数，在不到十分钟内，一个房间的董事会成员可以对一群甚至未曾谋面的女性发出多少嘲弄。

“噢，”布鲁斯放下杯子，“那你呢，詹姆斯先生？”他的眼神移向前市长，“你有什么反对意见？”

“只是说你在玩一场危险的游戏，韦恩先生。”奥布里·詹姆斯交抱着手臂，“把跟犯罪集团打交道这种事情留给训练有素、对这种交锋有所准备的警察来解决总是更好些，我一直这么说。”

“啊。”布鲁斯点点头。他转向董事会的最后一名成员，唯一一位至今还没开口的。一位出身于几乎和布鲁斯的家族一样古老的男性，他的姓氏也只能在 _韦恩_ 面前失色。

“雅各布·凯恩上校？”他提示自己的叔叔，他的表妹凯特[2]的父亲，“你也还没说过话。”

整个房间的眼神都挪向凯恩，而他没有动，只是盯着窗外。过了一会儿，他站起来，走上前。他的手指正好点在玻璃上的那座勃艮第色的房屋。

“就是那栋，是吗？”凯恩说，“塞恩尼斯的妓院。”

那个名字被大声念出时，詹姆斯抽动了一下。布鲁斯把这个信息归档，然后冲凯恩耸耸肩，空洞一笑。

“最能拿出更多证据证实这一点的大概是警察局长，凯恩先生，”布鲁斯谨慎地说，“但是，就我的消息源告诉我的，你无疑是对的。”

“我曾经在越战时见过一个那样的女人。”上校说，他的语气充满深思，“那时候情况不同，自然——那些女人都在她们自己的国家，这是一点——但我还记得她们眼睛里的神色。”他轻微地摇摇头，“可怜的家伙，那些眼睛。充满恐惧。好像在害怕你随时会杀了她们一样。”

模糊地，布鲁斯在好奇雅各布·凯恩上校对伊莲娜会怎么想。对一个不算特别能用“可怜”来描述的女孩，不论她看上去有多么热衷于表现成一只毫无生机的布偶娃娃。

“我们伸出援手，”上校说，倒回自己的座椅，发出一声坚实沉闷的 _撞击声_ ，“这回我同意布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯感激地点点头。然后他把两只手都放在桌上，撑身站起来。恰好挡下了门罗、博伊尔和斯塔格嗓子眼里正揣着的任何抗议。他跨出自己的座位。他开始走动，手指在桌面上划过，在门罗的椅子上先作歇息。

“她的名字是艾拉，”他陈述道，声调好似在评论天气，“五英尺六英寸高，褐色头发深色眼睛，但是皮肤和任何有教养的女孩一样白皙。”他停下，“这就是为什么你的儿子杰克那么喜欢她，凯瑟琳。他喜欢想象自己在亵渎你所认可的那种女人，当他在污秽中掩藏自己的时候。”

房间陷入了彻底的死寂。布鲁斯拍了拍门罗的椅背，然后移向下一个人。

“欧若拉[3]，”他对奥布里·詹姆斯宣告，“因为她头发中的丝缕红色有了这个名字。染的，当然，专门为你，因为你对红发有那么点执念。你知道吗，奥布里，她是因为你特意被带过来的？啊，起码你 _现在_ 知道了。”

他的手指抚过时皮革发出皱折的声音。下一个。

“你最喜欢的是茉莉，”他告诉费里斯·博伊尔，“深棕色头发，你喜欢在她跪着时拽着。不管你什么时候去她都在发间戴着莱茵石，费里斯，因为你还没蠢到给她买钻石的地步，但你又喜欢装作自己买了。不像那位奥布里，塞恩尼斯不认为你重要到光因为你想要，就得专门给你带个女孩。但你去找她的频率已经基本上跟她 _是_ 差不多了，不是吗？”

布鲁斯在呼吸下无声地哼着，又走了几步。“怪不得你和费里斯是这么好的朋友，西蒙，”他说，“你有时候很喜欢跟他一块去找茉莉。顺着他的残余滑进去是种什么感觉？”他眼角的余光能看见门罗呛了一口，“足够像在操他了吗？”

布鲁斯靠近的时候拉蒙德瑟缩了。布鲁斯贴上一个笑脸，大概是充满善良和安抚性质的。“你的爱丽丝差不多刚刚五英尺高，”他说，“很不幸，她没有棕色头发，但她衣柜里有不少蓝色裙子，专门为你穿上的。”顿住，他稍稍倾身，正能听见拉蒙德骤停的呼吸，“而你的品味十分昂贵，大卫，昂贵到连一个上等妓院也满足不了。你更喜欢自己的地方。在你和你妻子共寝的床上，也许？”

他走近时，盖勒文扬起头，扬起一条眉毛，对上布鲁斯的注视。布鲁斯轻笑出声。“我很想说你喜欢的是爱丽儿，西奥多，为了让塞恩尼斯对他这种主题式命名的喜爱变得板上钉钉。但你是清白的。”他偏过脑袋，“只是我在想，大都会到底有什么要务，让哥谭的市长去了那么多次也有理有据？”

最后一个。茜尔沃·圣克劳德后靠在自己的椅子里，双手叠在膝盖上。“对你来说就很遗憾了，茜尔沃。”布鲁斯低声说，“目前还没人搞清楚，和柔软的小女孩一样，柔软的小男孩也有市场。”

她挑起眼睛。“你什么时候长了个脑子，布鲁斯？”她问。

“韦恩先生。”布鲁斯纠正她，没有回答。他接近最后一张座椅，几乎走完了绕着董事会议室这张桌子的圆圈。

“你骨子里那混账的性格，布鲁斯，”雅各布·凯恩说，“来自你母亲。”他的嘴唇抽动，“我在想是不是令人生厌的韦恩基因把它给引出来了。”

“谢谢你，上校。”布鲁斯点头，接受了这份赞同，来自即使在这间董事会议室里也被允许、也永远被允许叫他名字的男人；一手创立了这个基金的那位女性的亲兄弟。

他落回座位，双手叉在一起。“我几乎可以听见你们的疑惑了，你们知道。”他说。他声调扬得甚至更高了，让字词染上嘲弄的意味。“他怎么敢？他的消息源是谁？”他张开手臂，“以及，正如茜尔沃一言以蔽之所说的，布鲁斯·韦恩什么时候长了个脑子？”

他又向后靠了靠，盯着基金会的董事们。“针对最后一个问题……好吧，我最近又注意到两件事。第一，这个董事会的存在是基于我又被绑架的潜在可能性这件事实。”一丝最短暂的微笑足够锋锐到让他露出牙齿，“过去二十年里我一直留在哥谭，女士们先生们，我也不打算再离开了。尤其是在不情愿的情况下。”

他站起身，朝窗户走去，清楚他们都在看着他。他清楚他正在沿着一条极其、极其危险的线走；那便是揭露布鲁斯·韦恩不是个白痴这件事，他冒着被发现的风险。

但这就是应急计划存在的理由了。

“第二……最近发生的一些事情让我意识到，我应该做更多，利用我手上的资源，”他抬手伸向耳朵，然后仰起头，“先生们，如果可以的话？”

头顶，天花板的瓷砖裂开了， _碎裂_ 。圣克劳德尖叫起来，从椅子上往后弹开，一个一身纯黑的物件掉下来，落在董事会圆桌的正中央。布鲁斯身后，在他余光能触及到的地方，一阵红色扫过，和暗淡的蓝色形成鲜明对比。

“你们头两个问题的答案，女士们先生们。”布鲁斯说，“我相信他们就不需要做介绍了吧？”

缓慢地，蝙蝠侠拔起他完全的体格。这一点，布鲁斯想，倒也不是严格的 _完全_ ，因为迪克从来没能赶上他的身材。不过董事会的人并不知道。

“我们不是你招之即来的，”蝙蝠的变声器低咆，“这是唯一一次，韦恩。”

“一点小忙。”超人补上一句，从门外走进房间，因为克拉克实在太不好意思打碎他的玻璃，即使布鲁斯已经几乎是在请他这么干了。他的披风扫过地板。“以回馈韦恩先生在过去还有未来将要协助我们做的一切。”他停住了。

“一个拥有丰富资源和强烈道德感的人可以做很多事情，”超人接着说，闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛环视着整间屋子，“就算有超能力的人也无法达成的事情。”

“你抬举我了。”布鲁斯拖长了调子说。他一只手放在胸口，做了一个深深的鞠躬，以布鲁斯·韦恩的惯常姿态，带上些许讽刺。“谢谢，先生们，满足了我心血来潮的主意。”

他脸上有手指。布鲁斯眨眨眼，然后抬起头。克拉克的眼睛凝在他身上，还有遥远的超人扮相，但他的手指正在布鲁斯的下巴上轻点。布鲁斯又眨眨眼，他的思维自动识别出了摩斯电码。它也同时在为克拉克皮肤的纯粹热度而颤栗，但他忽略了那部分。

“我们就交给你了，韦恩先生，”超人在说话，“确保那些正在遭受恐惧的人们能再次在家中获得安宁。”

“我，”布鲁斯吞咽着。我们……需要……谈谈？的确，布鲁斯完全认同。他的确得就发送讯息的正确方式和克拉克谈谈。“我很荣幸能获得你的信任。”

超人点点头。他的手落回身边。一个瞬间过去，他已经离开了。布鲁斯转过头，恰好看到黑色披风最后一卷，消失在天花板之上。他恍惚地记下要告诉阿尔弗雷德给迪克买他喜欢的任何麦片。可能会把他儿子给惯坏了，但为迪克在通风管道里蹲了那么久也值得。

他深吸一口气。把自己调整回办正事的状态，走了几步回到座位。“还有什么反对意见吗？”

董事会成员们看着彼此。布鲁斯知道他们都在等别人开口问他是否会向媒体透露他们的——对门罗来说，她家的——“失检行为”。但雅各布·凯恩中断了他们，一边笑一边倾身。

“好一场政变，”上校小声说，“不，布鲁斯，没有什么反对意见了。”

“很好，”布鲁斯说，站起来，“因为我描述的方式可能像是在提议，女士们先生们，但你们现在知道了……”他微笑，这次展露出一口牙，“这不是。”

说完这些，他转身离开会议室。他差点没一头栽进楼梯井里，然后在耳机响起时打开了手机里的视频和语音干扰器。

“两件事，”迪克的声音说，“好吧，三件。第一，我没法相信我居然穿着件真 _弹力塑身衣_ 就把他们给糊弄过去相信我是蝙蝠侠了。第二，你可真是个戏精王八蛋。第三……”他顿了一下，“我刚刚是眼瞧着超人在追求你吗？ _那_ 是什么啊？”

布鲁斯把声调维持在几乎听不见的音量，问道：“你真想让自己在排风管道被汗淹死在战衣里吗？”这总比指出迪克会被淹没在布鲁斯的常规战甲里好，不然迪克就会用接下来的三分钟抱怨什么“ _基因_ ”、“ _不公平_ ”和“ _你长得太高影响生存了_ ”。

“你可能不知道，布鲁斯，但是涉及到呼吸能力的时候弹力紧身衣也不怎么样。”迪克这样说，语气干巴巴的，“而且你没回答我真正的问题。”

_我不知道_ ，布鲁斯想。他不得不在冲下楼梯时停下歇一会儿，好让肩膀在墙上靠上一阵。只是几分钟轻松的步行而已——甚至没跑起来——不该至于让他如此喘不上气。他一只手拖过脸庞。

“他跟你在一起吗？”他问。

“没呢。”迪克说。布鲁斯感到一阵同时是解脱和沮丧的奇异翻涌，因为克拉克 _说过了_ 他想谈谈——“他说了些什么墨西哥地震的话？”

“墨西哥城，”阿尔弗雷德插进话，“大部分新闻现在都只在推特上有。”

说明是发生不久的事，而声音在穿越无数英里之后就在刚刚才传到克拉克这里。布鲁斯用指节揉了揉鼻梁。

“就在走之前他还说本来要等你的，”迪克充满希冀地补充，“他提到了韦恩科技？”

_韦恩科技_ ？布鲁斯靠过头，虽然他的呼吸已经缓下来了。好吧，所以克拉克的“我们需要谈谈”基本上跟他故意把手放在布鲁斯身上没什么关系。实际上……布鲁斯皱起眼。

“我觉得，”他很慢地说，“你刚刚目睹了超人在团队合作这件事上有多么经验不足。”

“哈？”

“摩斯电码。”

“ _真的假的_ ？”迪克大叫起来，过分大声了。然后他似乎意识到了布鲁斯差不多是在耳道里听着联络器，因为他降低了音量。“他摩斯电了你的 _脸_ ？”

严格来说，那是他下巴的底端。用他的小指，手掌掩饰着他在干的事。布鲁斯又往墙上靠得更重了一点，小心翼翼地吐出气息。“摩斯电码不是个动词。”他说。

“那还真是我说的话里最没问题的一项了。”迪克指出。他吸了口气，“又及，以防万一你还在为 _超人摩斯电了你的脸_ 这件事出神，我很肯定基金会的董事现在都认定布鲁斯·韦恩正被超人一天一个花样地干到星期天了。特别是现在你还就这么跑开了，好像赶着去追他一样。”

布鲁斯回想起，他提出这部分计划，是因为他对团队总部的那片土地的所有权到时候将会不可避免地很显眼，所以最好保证哥谭最有权势的那群人都有证明他不是蝙蝠侠。克拉克这一点点惊人之举，结果导致这群人集体对超人和布鲁斯·韦恩的关系产生了深厚得多的兴趣，而不是对蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩的，可以说是 _意想不到_ ，最起码。

他又揉了把脸。这就是为什么他喜欢独自行动，天杀的。

“塞恩尼斯必须被除掉，而且要快，因为他是唯一一个可以对克拉克产生威胁的，如果那群混账中的随便哪个和他说了他们所见的话，”布鲁斯说，“而且他们会告诉他的。”

“呃，我的重点是 _你_ 承担的风险。”迪克说。

“布鲁斯·韦恩经常会收到绑架威胁，”他心不在焉地说，大脑已经在运算能够除掉塞恩尼斯又不会杀他的各种方案。让克拉克把恐惧加诸给他不会再奏效了；塞恩尼斯只会把那当做动力。“以及，他的名声也根本就不在直的范围里。”

“可不是，布鲁斯老爷，”阿尔弗雷德说，听语气绝对是被逗乐了，“您绝对不在。不论这对下一代韦恩存在的可能性来说有什么意义。”

“有迪克。”布鲁斯指出。

“谢了，老爸。”迪克懒洋洋地说，音调枯燥，“谢谢您承认我的存在。但我还是不会改姓的。我喜欢当个格雷森，而且‘格雷森-韦恩’就太难听了。”

“去跟特工A吵一架，”布鲁斯说，就算知道他们俩都看不见也还是翻了个白眼，“我需要到车里去。还有，迪克？”

“怎么？”

“你要是再见到他，要得体地跟他说话，叫他克拉克。”

“当然。”迪克说。然后，因为这可是迪克，他添上了一句很大声的耳语：“我不能相信超人就要当上我后爸了。”

“迪克， _没有_ 。”

[1] 茜尔沃·圣克劳德(Silver St. Cloud)：哥谭一位名媛，在漫画中曾与布鲁斯·韦恩相恋。名字同时有银色的意思。

[2] 凯特：凯特·凯恩，即蝙蝠女侠

[3] 欧若拉，又有极光的意思

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是不是被玛莎和露易丝在《正义黎明》和《正义联盟》两部里所遭受的待遇完全惹毛了？没错。我是说我完全可以理解表现玛莎和露易丝悲痛的需要，但剥夺这两个角色能力的基本原则——玛莎操持着农场，露易丝在《星球日报》写稿——就为了在一整部她们什么局面也没改变的电影之后，表现她们还是几乎无法自控的悲惨女性形象？  
> 对于被开了很多钱干活的人来说写出这么个玩意儿真是绝顶恶劣了。而且还是双标，因为他们很好表现了布鲁斯的悲痛，同时也没有让他陷入困顿放弃工作。  
> 露易丝的年龄是根据艾米·亚当斯的年龄算的。她真的比亨利·卡维尔年长九岁。事实上，露易丝·莱恩有着比克拉克·肯特年长的传统。不管DCEU的真正设定如何，我的设定是这样了。  
> 韦恩企业董事会的角色都是从《哥谭》电视剧（詹姆斯，门罗，拉蒙德，盖勒文）或者漫画（圣克劳德，凯恩）里不要脸抄来的。角色设定都基本上为了献身我的写作而被篡改了；我只是借个名字而已。  
> （我是在故意不提后续剧情发展吗？没错。）  
> 又及，我通常不会这么说，但是……有空闲时间的读者们，可以烦请各位留下评论吗？我写这篇同人的动力忽然就基本耗光了。虽然我已经写完了第九章（还未修改），我发文的计划还是没有变，但是这没法坚持下去，如果我找不回动力的话。拜托，拜托各位告诉我你喜欢的地方还有你的想法，如果没有特别麻烦的话。谢谢各位，我爱大家。


	7. wiring (the electricity) 铺设（电网）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夜翼帮助克拉克·肯特了解那些何不食肉糜之人。布鲁斯和克拉克在裸露的电缆堆里野餐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一幕：出于和钱权操盘手打交道所必需而扭曲的道德观。第二幕：对人贩链条活动的详细描述，包括提及强奸及去人化。

他应该飞过去的。飞过去会快得多，要是他当时飞过去，没准这时候都早把话谈完了。但上次克拉克和布鲁斯好好谈了一回时，他就是骑车去的韦恩大宅。觉得自行车能成为防止他们俩再吵起来的幸运物大概是很傻，但克拉克这会儿什么都愿意干。

他们计划作为的事情上悬系着太多分量，克拉克不能因为生气就拿他们的同事关系冒险。

克拉克在庄园地界上跳下车，推着走了最后几步到达大门。他摁了摁铃，嘴角冲着头顶的摄像头弯出一个自己都没察觉的微笑。

这一次没有问候。除了大门的铰链在旋开时的吱呀作响，没有别的声音。克拉克迟疑了一下，思索这沉默是不是某种信号，某种讯息，意味着尽管大门敞开，他在这里依然丝毫不受欢迎。他咬咬嘴唇，看了眼摄像头，最后叹了口气。他只有进门才能弄清楚状况。

湖景别墅落地窗的反窥玻璃都打开了，渲上的阴影如果克拉克不用能力便什么也看不清。空气静谧，以至于湖里的水波声也足以在克拉克的耳朵里回荡。他把自行车留在台阶下，深吸了一口气，然后敲了敲门。

嗡嗡响声。 _咔嗒_ 一下，似乎一把锁被拉开。别无其他。克拉克终于放弃了，扩展开听力。房子里只有一个心跳声，节奏陌生；不是布鲁斯，甚至不是阿尔弗雷德。克拉克克制住反射般涌起的慌张。他又吸了一口气，接着把手放在门把上。往下一推。门打开了。

难道……难道布鲁斯被抢劫了？不，这不可能。克拉克还从来没有认真想过，但他确信布鲁斯在自己住宅的安保问题上肯定很他妈偏执狂。绝对没人能闯进来——

“你怎么还不进来？”

克拉克眨眼。他 _认识_ 那个声音。比他上次听到时要淡定得多，咬字非常清晰，不像在一片抓狂的仓促中含含糊糊的样子，但是……他走进屋子，困惑地看着站在门厅尽头的迪克·格雷森，他穿着一件旧T恤和一条破破烂烂的短裤，拿着条毛巾正在擦头发。

“B不在家，”格雷森告诉他，蓝色的眼睛在一团潮湿的发缕下打量着克拉克，“阿尔弗雷德也不在。”

“噢。”克拉克理解地说。他当然有考虑过布鲁斯不在家的可能性，但他也检查了蝙蝠正在哥谭活动的迹象，什么都没有。既然布鲁斯不在巡逻，那据此推测他在湖区别墅倒也不是毫无根据。

他咬了咬嘴唇。“我可以，呃……我可以晚点再来？”

格雷森长长地看了他一眼。他的眼神里有种和布鲁斯过于相似的尖锐锋芒，让克拉克几乎要忍不住局促起来。“或者你可以在这等他回来，”他终于说，转身朝屋里走去，“我觉得布鲁斯不会在意的。”

“我不想贸然打扰。”克拉克马上反对道，但他的脚已经踢掉了鞋子，还正跟着格里森走。

“这样对他也比较方便，”格雷森说。“他就不用再给你打电话然后又在这等你，直到你又过来了。”他顿了顿，回头看克拉克，“因为如果你走了又来，你还是会骑那辆自行车的，对吗？”

他应该已经习惯如此轻易地被人看穿了，克拉克想道，考虑到布鲁斯已经看穿过他多少回。但他还是感到像被针刺透了自己刀枪不入的身体一样。克拉克低下头，拨弄挂在肩上的挎包背带。“是的。”他说。他又咬了会儿嘴唇，然后耸肩。“感觉用其他交通方式来好像都不太合适，就算……”

“就算……?”格雷森重复了一遍，催他往下说。

克拉克摇摇头。他要说的事情和布鲁斯有关，也只和布鲁斯有关；即使格雷森是他的儿子，和他谈论露易丝的发现似乎也不太恰当。“话说回来，你怎么会在这儿？我以为你住在布鲁德海文？”

格雷森的眼睛短暂地眯了起来，然后才露出神情，他一边倒在客厅的一条沙发上，一边弯起懒散的微笑。“我明天之前都不需要回去，所以我打算好好探索一下这栋房子。”他把脚跟搭上咖啡桌，耸耸肩，“布鲁斯本来应该留下来的，但他最近好像格外在忙些什么东西。”

这绝对是个暗示，克拉克想。他朝一条扶手椅走去，小心翼翼地坐在椅子边缘上，又开始拨弄他的挎包肩带。“我不觉得这是我能跟你聊的事情。”他说。格雷森肯定知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠——看他穿着战衣扮蝙蝠侠什么的就知道——但克拉克还不清楚布鲁斯允许他了解多少。

“大概是这样。”克拉克打圆场。

“行吧，”格雷森说。“墨西哥城的情况怎么样？”

克拉克没忍住缩了一下。即使这时，自他离开那个城市已经过了好几个小时，洗了三次澡，他还依然可以闻见萦绕在他皮肤上的烟和血迹的臭气；依然可以听见埋藏在大脑深处的恐惧尖叫和呼喊。他清楚自己已经尽力；已经抛开了一切关于布鲁斯的念头，抛开了他需要和布鲁斯谈的、关于如何专注在超人工作这个问题上的话，但……

还是有那么多人死去了。那么多他不能救的人，因为他找到他们时他们已经死去了。那么多心跳消亡了，而他不得不听。

他一只手揉揉眼睛。 _一辆在悬崖底的救护车，_ 他自顾自苦涩地想，还试图在脸上挂一张微笑。“就和平时发生这种事时没什么两样，”他说，“救援队和政府现在已经控制住局面了。”不然他也不会离开。

“嗯。”格雷森点点头。一阵严肃的沉默弥漫了一小会儿，才被格雷森在沙发里前后摇晃制造出的皮革吱呀声打断。在克拉克对布鲁斯的孩子所抱有的一切猜想中，与 _焦躁_ 相关的任何词汇都不在其中。

但不知怎么，这似乎和格雷森很搭。

“你见过他放在洞里的那件东西了吗？”

克拉克猛地抬头看他，而格雷森眼神肃穆。只有一件东西值得他以这样的方式提及。克拉克点点头。

在极短的一瞬间里，格雷森的眼睛睁大了。克拉克暗忖自己是不是把这副表情理解成了某种不信任，还是很诡异地，某种 _了然_ ，接着他又恢复了微笑，幅度大到足以看见一抹闪闪发亮的牙。“第一个穿上那身制服的人是我，”他说，“第一任罗宾。”

克拉克听说过那个名字。各种地方都有提及，有关蝙蝠侠的搭档，一个年轻的、与他并肩战斗的男孩；与那个约莫是他导师的人是几乎同样层次的都市传说和幽灵。评论文章大部分都在批评蝙蝠侠带一个孩子在身边是多么不负责而莽撞，而克拉克也同意这些说法。

但此时此刻，看着格雷森，他堪堪隐藏在细瘦T恤下的肩膀的肌肉线条一目了然，在沙发上放松的姿态掩饰了他内在收敛起的警惕，收敛起他只要有一点风吹草动，便可以瞬间弹起来进入战斗的迹象……此时此刻，即使知道那个曾穿着被玷污的那件制服的罗宾已不在人世，但看到第一个罗宾，不仅活了下来，还将布鲁斯视如己父……克拉克不知道该如何作想。

“噢。”他第二次这么说道。

“我没跟你说，是因为我想得到你更多尊重。”格雷森边说，边抬起一条腿，把脚跟搁在沙发上，手臂抱住膝盖。他的眼睛平静地盯着克拉克，然后接着说：“我告诉你，是因为我能看出来，你是来和布鲁斯谈要事的，而我想让你知道你同样可以和我谈。”

克拉克迟疑了。然后他低头看向挎包，掰开搭扣，拿出露易丝交给他的文件夹。用薄塑料片制成，背面是蓝色；和其他任何文件夹毫无差别，完全看不出里面藏着光是内容就可以把克拉克整个人撕成两半的的文件。

他在齿缝间吸气，再次翻阅文件夹。和格雷森谈这些或许是在侵犯隐私。也许意味着布鲁斯会对他生气，而他们之间连成分都说不清的那一点细丝又需要重新牵线。但这时，克拉克感到自己好像要被从内到外掏出来，而他想要—— _需要_ ——被其他事情分神，做一些别的事，不会让他想起墨西哥城的事。

而格雷森没准真的能给予他他所需要的，给予他一些连克拉克也觉得傻得不能定义的东西。

他把文件夹放在咖啡桌上，推向前。格雷森望向他的眼睛，他点点头。格雷森拿起文件夹，翻开，然后开始读，与此同时克拉克努力把自己固定在椅子上。

“没错。”格雷森说。他把文件夹放回到桌上，推回给克拉克。“我清楚这些事情。”他停了停，冲克拉克斜斜一笑，“韦恩科技从二十年前法尔科内和马罗尼还如日中天的时候开始，就一直在给犯罪集团提供电子安保设备。”

这完全不在克拉克以为自己会听到的所有答案的列表里。“什么？”他呼吸困难地说。

格雷森偏过脑袋。“不仅大都会。韦恩科技还给塞恩尼斯——罗曼·塞恩尼斯，目前哥谭地下组织的领袖人物——提供安保设备。更不用说布鲁德海文的一些混账阔佬。”

克拉克张开嘴。又闭上。他以某种绝望的方式嘶嘶吐气，好让自己冷静下来。但是：“他在帮助他们，”他脱口而出。不仅如此，布鲁斯在利用他们赚钱。“他怎么能…… _为什么_ ——”

“如果布鲁斯不卖，曼海姆和塞恩尼斯还有其他人就会找上哥特企业，”格雷森顿住了，声线单调，“然后蝙蝠侠就不得不黑进费里斯·博伊尔的销售记录才能搞清楚罪犯们在用什么，而不是点点手指就能看到。”

“我……什么？”

“蝙蝠侠也不是随时随地想黑进什么就能黑进什么，”迪克说，嘴唇稍稍抽搐了一下，“他之所以能这么做，是因为绝大多数人购买安保设施的时候都会买韦恩科技的产品。”也不是毫无道理，克拉克遥远地想。他之前听说，韦恩科技的确是市场领头企业，独吞了大半市场份额。“如此一来，”格雷森接着说，“布鲁斯就能控制罪犯所用的设备，再开发武器攻破，准确来讲，这些他自己的东西。”

他把双手叠在膝盖上，向前倾去。“不过我觉得这应该不是真正困扰你的事情，对吧，克拉克？”

这当然是了，克拉克想反驳。他想摆脱这双富于穿透力的蓝眼睛好望向别处，尽管颜色不同，这双眼睛却总让他想起布鲁斯的。他不想再在人前如此天杀地容易被看透了。

“他怎么能……”他舔舔嘴唇，朝外望向一扇深暗的窗户，“他怎么能受得了从那些人身上赚钱？他明知……明知那些钱是从哪里来的。”

格雷森摊开手臂。“原因和他受得了基金会的董事成员里有那些人的原因一样，克拉克。”他声音轻柔地说。

克拉克闭上眼睛。他已经在努力不去想了；不去想他替布鲁斯搞到的那些信源。所有那些女孩们的记录，以及她们是如何被哥谭的权贵玩弄虐待的。哥谭上城岛那座整洁、漆得非常漂亮的房子，和中上产家庭的住宅很相似，却比拉蒙娜被迫居留的那栋破败的建筑更加糟糕。

他脸上一定显露出了什么，才让格雷森叹了口气，又倒回沙发里。“我可以告诉你的是，从那些交易中赚来的钱都直接转进了基金会，专门流向帮助集团犯罪受害者们的一些机构，但我觉得这也没法说服你。”

“不行。”克拉克吞了吞，说道，“确实不能。”

“了解。”格雷森说。他的声音依然沉静，眼神里也依然闪烁着那道锋芒，就好像他盯着克拉克的同时也在把他剥开，检查着落进自己手里的每一块碎片。“这……我不是特别清楚——完整的故事你得问布鲁斯本人，或者阿尔弗雷德——但就我自己的研究发现来看，他只是在尽他所能地利用他的对手。”

“啊？”让那些人……让那些人待在他身边、让他们就如何帮助他们自己伤害的人这个问题有哪怕最微弱的话语权……怎么能和 _“尽他所能”_ 这个词沾上一点边？

“布鲁斯十二岁到二十四岁之间这些年并不在哥谭。”格雷森说。克拉克点头，他也简短地读到过这些——布鲁斯的维基百科上就有。“当时韦恩家族资产的法律执行人是阿尔弗雷德，但布鲁斯过了十八岁他就不是了——在那之后，阿尔弗雷德就几乎完全失去了对资本操作的掌控。那也是哥谭的集团犯罪最横行的一段时间。”

克拉克瞪大眼睛。

“没错，”格雷森点头，“到布鲁斯回来时，韦恩企业已经由一家完全私人控股的公司转型成了一家上市公司，其中很多持股人都和犯罪有关联。”他卷起一个苦涩的微笑，“甚至卡明·法尔科内都曾是一个大股东。”

“但布鲁斯还是拥有公司，对吧？”克拉克问道，“公司还写着他的名字。他应该还是可以直接换掉董事会成员。”

“在韦恩企业快破产的时候就不行了，罪犯们利用公司洗的黑钱撑起了它。”格雷森讽刺地说，“在布鲁斯一边想方设法让人们觉得他就是个蠢蛋、一边清理他的公司好让它再度欣荣起来的时候也不行。”

格雷森一只手梳过头发，又摇了摇头。“还有，你也不能强迫别人卖掉合法买进的股份，”他说，“把法尔科内和马罗尼丢进监狱也只解决了他们中的两个。和他们俩有关系但是又不能用合法方式证明手上资产不干净的那部分人……布鲁斯不得不容他们留下，因为法律是这么规定的。”他停顿了一下，“大部分人还没有蠢到全靠贿赂挣钱。”

“但那……”克拉克开口。他又停下了，用指节揉了一小会儿嘴唇，思考着。“但那只是韦恩企业。基金会是独立的，对吧？”

“只能说哥谭不干净的有钱人太多了。”格雷森讽刺道，“而且，既然不少人都跟犯罪撇不清关系……”他叹了口气，“对他们来说给声誉良好的慈善组织投钱倒有不错的公关效果。这样一来，媒体要是问起关于丑闻的证据或者传言，他们也有话可说。”

那个穿着亮片裙的女人是怎么说的来着？ _鲜明地违逆特朗普会为我们在城里赢得无数民心。_ 布鲁斯抛出一个主意，提议基金会如何可以帮助像拉蒙娜一样的人们，可她只看到通过政治能收获的民意。还有加拉文，哥谭的市长，甚至开始大谈特谈市长办公室可以获得的更多权力——他自己可以获得的——紧接前文。

克拉克把头埋进手里，指节压着眼窝。“我开始有点理解为什么他对我存在的第一反应是要杀了我了。”他嘟哝着说。布鲁斯身边围绕着如此多所获权力远胜应得的自私之人，他怎么还能要求他相信自己是怀揣善意而来？

“呃。”格雷森说。克拉克透过半合上的眼睫向他注视，发现格雷森正瞪着自己。“好吧，我大概能明白他可能会产生试图杀了你的想法，但是……他真的这么干了？真的？”

“我们差不多就是这么认识的？”克拉克努力耸了一下肩，“不过不是在第一次见面的时候。也不是在第二次。”他第二次见到布鲁斯的时候不仅砸了他天杀的车，还叫他放手自己付出了毕生心血的事业。就这一点他现在反应过来了，严格来讲并不会给人留下什么好印象。“但是，呃，是在我们第一次正经对了一次话的时候？”

格雷森的眉毛差点要挑到发际线上去了。“那是你们第一次对话，”他重复道，“然后紧接着……”

“我是被指令过去的。”克拉克耸肩。格雷森继续盯着他，明显带着怀疑，所以他接着说，“所以这差不多就是我想要了解他的原因？”

现在他算了解他一些了。而且即使克拉克希望自己可以把布鲁斯所做的一切全部怪到布鲁斯本人头上，怪他让那些人插手救助无助人们的事，他也不能——

信息片段又重新在克拉克脑海中闪回着拼凑起来。他张大了眼睛，重重摔回椅子里。

露易丝早就 _知道_ 了。她完全知道布鲁斯向曼海姆提供电子安保设备的原因。露易丝根本不可能不知情：她几乎独霸了日报新闻调查报道的全部份额，而且在超人出现之前，她专攻的领域就是特权阶层对权力的使用及滥用。说起来，因为想保证政府没把侦查舰的存在隐瞒于世，才接受了找到那艘船的任务的人，不就是她吗？

_真相是相对的_ ，她刚刚一个月前才告诉过他，已经感觉像是一辈子前了。 _事情有真相，客观的真相，但是_ _……人们看待这些真相的方式扭曲了它们，而你永远没法在不透过至少一个人的视角筛滤之后，才得到那些事实。_

克拉克不能怪布鲁斯，因为他现在明白了，用布鲁斯的眼光来看，这个世界是完全不同的。因为还有太多克拉克依然不知道的事情，太多他永远也没机会弄清楚的事情，尽管他有这种种能力，还环游了世界这许多年。也许正是因为他的种种能力，因为他在漫步、在人群中自绝于世这些事上花费了太多时光，他才如此无知。

即便如此，他也怀疑自己其实并没有更佳的选择权，要知道他现在身边全是坚持不懈要教给他东西的人，要 _改变_ 他的人，他们甚至永远不会告知他他们的所为，更不会预先警告他。教给他世界的真相，这开始有点烦人了。

“呃，克拉克？”格雷森注视着他，朝他倾去，皱起的眉头里大概带着担忧，“你还好吗？”

“还好，”克拉克说，放下手。他挤出一个微笑。“谢谢你告诉我这些。”

“哎，这也是我从来没想到自己会干的事。”格雷森说，一边交叠着向上伸拉手臂，一边挺直身子，“我是说，向别人解释布鲁斯。从来没想过布鲁斯还会让谁接近到有这个解释的必要。”

克拉克的注意力在瞬间内从这些话所暗示的意思中掠开，从格雷森微笑的弧度所暗藏的影射中掠开。他清了清嗓子，转而问道：“你是怎么对付的？”

“啊？”格雷森眨眨眼。

“在见到了这么多，了解了这么多之后。”克拉克挥着一只手，很清楚自己表达得非常糟糕，根本不配说是一名写作者，但也找不到任何其他词汇。

不过格雷森似乎明白了，他倒回沙发里，叹气。“我对付得不是很好。”他承认道。克拉克冲他眨眼，他回以一个别扭的微笑。“没有一个警察会喜欢这个事实，就算我们拼尽全力抓住一个犯人，搜集到几乎无懈可击的证据，犯人最后也可以脱身，就因为证人被威胁了、法官被收买了这样的破事。”

克拉克咬着嘴唇点头。

“但就像布鲁斯经常说的，”格雷森继续说，“我们每个人都被所赋予我们的角色所局限。有些事情是我们可以直接改变的……但其他事情？我们只能祈祷最好的结局。”

“不是这样的。”克拉克脱口而出。

格雷森扬起一条眉毛，看着他。克拉克揉着后颈。

“我不知道怎么清理一个病态的司法系统，但就好像……拿一栋起火的房子作比方，对吧？”他垂下头，“作为超人，我可以走进去解救困在里面的人，但我不能保证下一场火不会烧起来。”只不过是辆救护车。他摆脱掉这个念头。“但像布鲁斯这样的人，我不知道，可以争取到更好的用火安全措施？协助确保这些房子不会成为火灾隐患？”

在他作着吞吞吐吐的演讲期间，格雷森开始慢慢把脑袋歪向一边。克拉克停下的时候他的姿势看起来几乎不自然了。克拉克眨了眨眼。“怎么了？”

“这就是你们俩在做的事，对吧？”格雷森问，“一起工作？”

“差不多？”克拉克又努力耸肩，“体力活目前主要是布鲁斯在干。”实际上，就克拉克现在可以说，差不多所有事都是布鲁斯做的。“所以我也不知道我们到底是在一起工作还是他纯粹在帮我。”

格雷森从嗓子眼里发出声音，带着近于肯定的意味，但是又有点奇怪地轻快。他依然直勾勾地盯着克拉克。“所以……所以这跟你，你懂的，跟你差不多摩斯加密了他的脸有什么关系吗？”

“什么？”克拉克猛地抬起头，“那是……我当时是想给他递个话！”而且那时实在不能等布鲁斯离开会议室了，克拉克已经听到了从墨西哥城方向传来的声音，这些声音最终全都汇聚成了尖叫。

“为什么是他的脸？”格雷森问道。

“因为其他地方要么更糟糕要么会引起怀疑。”克拉克不假思索地回答。这是事实，他知道；敲布鲁斯的肩膀只会显得奇怪，因为这样一来他就得在他肩上游移好一会儿。如果他去敲布鲁斯的背……那 _绝无疑问_ 会更糟糕。

“好吧，”格雷森点点头，“但你知道，你可以……”他摊开手，“发条短信就行了？晚点的时候？”

克拉克张嘴。闭上。他梳过自己的头发，给格雷森一个难为情的微笑。“我……呃，我当时没想到？”他冲文件夹摆了摆手，“这个感觉非常紧迫。”

“啊哈。”格雷森说。

有一阵红晕从他肩头弥漫上来。克拉克又挠了挠脖子后面。“不过你问这个干什么？”

“我觉得这个答案是属于我无所谓说不说，但布鲁斯大概不太会说的那种。”格雷森说。他笑得更开了，牙齿都露了出来。“所以我只能说，因为这一点，我准备以后尽量多来哥谭走走。”

“那，呃，”克拉克努力把注意力集中在这个新信息上，“那很好啊，我觉得？布鲁斯会很开心的。”

“他会想办法把我打发走的。”格雷森说。他叉起手，把下巴搁在手上。“但你会阻止他这么干的，对吧，克拉克？”

有什么克拉克毫不知情的事情正在发生，同时他在格雷森的盯视之下开始感到一股坐立难安、想要挪动的强烈欲望。他轻咳了一声，捡起文件夹塞进包里，然后站了起来。“他的事情我已经干扰得足够多了，我想，”他说，“我再……多干扰不是个好主意。”

“实际上我不觉得他会介意你继续 _干扰_ ，”格雷森说，而克拉克 _完全不明白_ 他为什么在说那个词的时候要以那样富含深意的方式变换语调，“不过……”他笑了起来，也站起身，“这确实取决于你。”

他们是不是在同时进行两场完全不同的对话？感觉他们根本不在说同一个东西。克拉克抵挡住拿手揉脸的冲动。

“好了，呃，”克拉克说，把挎包高高甩在肩上，虽然他用不着甩这么高，“这样的话，那我就……准备走了。”

“你不打算等他回来吗？”

“我需要一点时间处理你刚刚跟我说的话，”克拉克回答道，并且乞求老天自己的后颈一点都没有像他感觉到的一样那么红，“我下回见到他时再跟他谈。”

“当然。”格雷森点点头。他把手塞进口袋，笑容变得有一点歪扭。“我觉得他肯定在等着这场谈话呢。考虑到你在提出请求时的 _紧迫性_ 。”

他们绝对是在进行两场不同的对话，而且克拉克真的不想知道迪克进行的那场对话的细节。他点点头就朝门走去。花了一点自制力才没开始跑起来。

他出了门，望着哥谭灰色的夜空，一边骑上自行车，然后听见格雷森一个人咯咯笑起来。他非常坚定地阻止了自己去琢磨 _原因_ 。以及不，肯特，在他们一起工作时回避布鲁斯的儿子不是个好主意。

幸运的是，不需要他按什么地方大门就开了。他不觉得自己还能忍受触碰任何属于布鲁斯的东西，当他的手指正为记忆在他指尖的布鲁斯的热量而刺痛时。

***

布鲁斯连操作面板都几乎没看一眼就把直升机降落在场地的角落里。阿尔弗雷德恐怕会因此责怪他，但他的注意力已经被克拉克的身影夺去了——穿着他难看的大衣，菩提叶纹的领带扬起——他正把主楼的最后一根钢筋搬到它该去的地方，用热视线和其他钢筋焊在一起。他在关掉引擎走出机舱的同时对自己说，自己的心跳在加速是因为总部的建筑工程终于按部就班地开始了，他很满意。

克拉克降落在他身边。他皮鞋的鞋尖先拂开草叶，之后才落到地上。明朗的正午阳光为他深色的头发投下蓝色的挑染，后者又被风吹乱，既不似超人油亮的大背头，也不像克拉克·肯特齐整的卷毛。布鲁斯把这条认知封存起来，然后告诉自己少注意点克拉克的头发。

“亚瑟让我带话，”克拉克说，向布鲁斯挥过一张纸，“他说在我们把电线装好包裹起来之前他都不会再来帮忙了。”

“也许是因为他光是站在电线边上呼吸都有触电的可能吧。”布鲁斯说。他从克拉克手里拉过那张纸，浏览起来。克拉克的小结很到位，他注意到，但删节了不少。“巴里也不来了，因为他只要用到神速力就得耗电。”

“噢，”克拉克说，“那就只剩下我们两个，戴安娜，还有维克托来干这个活了？”

“只有我们两个。”布鲁斯纠正道，然后粗暴地镇住了在意识到 _“我们”_ 这个词时窜上脊骨的、幼稚的刺激感。他很确定克拉克用这个词没有任何含义。“我把家伙都带来了，”他用大拇指比了比身后直升机的方向，“配电箱、照明和开关的位置规划也都已经画好了。”他把折好塞在自己工装裤腰带里的大帆布图纸拽出来。

克拉克接过图纸，看了看，皱起眉头。“不应该安个电表什么的吗？”

“如果要从城里取电才用得上电表。”布鲁斯摇摇头。若是要计算每栋楼所产生的电费才需要它。“我们有自己的发电机。”

克拉克放下图纸，朝四周望了望。“发电机要拿什么发电？”

克拉克需要一点时间才能慢慢接纳适应团队协作，布鲁斯这样提醒自己；急于求成以前不是个好主意，现在也依然不是。不了解情况并不是克拉克的错，在认命接受长达好几年——或者几十年——的与世隔绝后再融入一个集体，已经极其不容易了。

但他还是稍微抽了一下眉头，才说：“亚瑟在西北边挖了一条河渠，连着霍布斯河。”这片郊野离大都会的新城区不过几英里之遥，也意味着霍布斯河将是最近的水源。“维克托一直在研究怎么提高发电机的效率。万一不成功，我会再买些太阳能板和发电机组对接。”

“噢。”克拉克说。他透过那副丑巴巴的厚框眼镜看着布鲁斯。“这都是我早就该知道的事情，是吧？”

“你现在在这儿了。”布鲁斯说。对着克拉克说出这句话时，他才终于不那么感到它毫无意义，不那么怀疑这句话仅仅是一种自我劝服，当他看着那双色彩斑驳的眼睛，意识到克拉克正处于陷入自我纠结的危险边缘，然后说出这句话时。“能来帮我把东西从飞机上卸下来么？”

“当然，”克拉克轻快地说，“我就擅长干这个。力气活嘛。”

这话里的意思让布鲁斯甚至懒得屈尊回嘴：他只翻了个白眼，又朝天撇撇头。克拉克忽然突突地大声笑起来，仿佛这完全不在他意料之中。布鲁斯差点把自己从机舱门摔进直升机里，以掩饰忍不住上扬的嘴角。

“你想把这些东西放哪儿？”克拉克问。他已经收拾好了所有东西，说起话来还显得没费一点儿力。要不是提前知道，布鲁斯会觉得很烦人。

“随便丢哪儿都行。”布鲁斯说，声音有点被削低，因为他的脑袋正埋在飞行员和乘客座位之间的机舱里。他一用手指勾到那个自己几乎是求着阿尔弗雷德他才准备的餐篮，就把身体从机舱里拔了出来，然后重新跳下地面。

他等克拉克把所有电线、插座盒和各种工具都在离主楼和未来机库不远的地方放好，才说：“我们得先吃一顿商务午餐。”

克拉克呆了一下。他就僵在那儿，人还没完全站直，两条胳膊还朝里拐着。布鲁斯看着他，一句话都没说，但他同意自己的猜想没有出错。事实就是记者克拉克·肯特把他的午休时间都花在了这儿，场地周边布置的远程电池摄像头记录下了几天来都在这个点出现的克拉克，足以让布鲁斯建立起他在刻意逃午饭的推论。

这不难猜出来。布鲁斯非常清楚星球日报的一个初级记者能拿多少工资，又考虑到克拉克是一个多么有孝心的儿子以及一个绝不会让另一半替他付房租的好男友，他要付拉蒙娜的“采访费”就不可能不从饭钱里扣。

布鲁斯倒也不是盲目的人；他清楚自己如果过于明显地向他伸出援手的话，克拉克的反应会——最起码——很不快。他也同样清楚，严格来讲，克拉克并不需要进食。但不论如何，他得先试一试。

“阿尔弗雷德准备的食物，”克拉克一会儿都没作声，于是他接着说，“我一点都没碰，所以绝对没下毒。”

“我们不是在今天之内就要把活儿干完吗？”克拉克问道，还是没看他。

“又没有工期要赶。”布鲁斯说。他朝一块平整的草坪走去，把与克拉克的距离刻意保持在远到能给他空间的同时又近到布鲁斯能看清他的眼睛。“而且，我还有点事情要跟你谈。”

“是跟我昨晚上门的事情有关吗？”克拉克问。

布鲁斯把野餐毯从篮子里拿出来。准确说不是块野餐毯，而是一块被裁得和野餐毯大小相仿的改造过的防水油布，还是亮绿色的，不过也能用。他把它平铺在草地上，曲起腿跪坐下来，然后看着克拉克。

“不是。”他说。迪克告诉了他来访的事；克拉克对布鲁斯·韦恩与犯罪团伙之间的商业往来感到非常生气；迪克已经尽力向他解释过了。就这件事实在没什么其他好说。“是跟那条人贩运作链有关的。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。他很突然地在布鲁斯旁边坐下，布鲁斯趁机朝他丢了一个三明治，他张开手接住了。“怎么了吗？”

_（“他们把我们丢进那个房子里。我没法从外面看见它——我们从货车里出来的时候已经是晚上了，而且只要我看别的地方他们就会打我。但我还记得房子里面的样子。混凝土砌的方箱子，没有窗户。木头的屏风把整个屋子分成小隔间。每个隔间里有一个灯泡和一张床。床上安了脚蹬。会有医生来检查我们，他们之间互相说的我觉得应该是土耳其语。”_

_“医生检查你们的哪些地方？”_

_“牙齿。伤疤。我们的腿直不直。”_

_“你在想什么别的。”_

_“只是在回忆。我父母以前养了马——只有一对，养在离城区几英里远的一个马厩里。医生碰我，翻来覆去检查我的时候，我就总是想起我第一次看见一个兽医检查一匹新来的马的样子。差不多是一回事。”_

_“我——”_

_“别他妈说你很抱歉。”_

_“好的。”_

_“他们还会检查我们还是不是处女。也会看我们有多听话。我属于聪明点的，我不会反抗。其他有些女孩会反抗。我听到她们试图反抗医生的声音。有些人会大喊大叫，骂脏话。我想应该有俄语，罗马尼亚语，还有意大利语。其他我就听不出来了。那些人比较蠢。”_

_“为什么说她们蠢？”_

_“因为反抗就会让她们几乎马上被强奸。而且我感觉……我感觉她们被带到别的地方去了，比这里还要糟得多的地方。我听到有些男的在说。他们不知道我可以听懂一点土耳其语，所以他们会在我的隔间边上讲话。他们说什么……把货分开之类的事情。”_

_“你可以不用说下去的。”_

_“你他妈闭嘴。她们……有好多尖叫声。有他妈好多尖叫声。”）_

“塞恩尼斯和曼海姆的货源是同一个，”布鲁斯总结道，“业务是跨国的，所以我们有可能在对付不止一条运作链。”

克拉克把三明治举到嘴边咬了一口，然后咀嚼起来。在布鲁斯忙着倒果汁的时候，克拉克开口说道：“你还有事情没告诉我。”

“我觉得你不会想知道具体的骇人细节的。”布鲁斯说，声音平和。他把一只纯白的马克杯放在克拉克面前，小心地让它在毯子上保持平衡。“可能会让你倒胃口。”

“但你在想着这事，”克拉克指出，“我能看出来。”

布鲁斯紧绷着嘴角，朝他露出一个微笑。他从篮子里掏出一个三明治，咬下一角。嚼着。“免疫了。”他吞下之后说，“这种事情我已经对付了很长时间了。”

克拉克把整个三明治都塞进嘴里，皱起眉头。他绝对，布鲁斯想，比他自己意识到的还饿。布鲁斯把餐篮稍微推近了一点，看着克拉克又拿起一个三明治，而且似乎甚至没意识到自己在这么做。

“听起来好像也没有特别安慰人。”

“我也没在安慰人。”布鲁斯耸耸肩，“我只是在向你解释我为什么不把所有事情都告诉你。”

克拉克扬起一条眉毛。他若是不在嚼东西，脸上的怀疑神情倒还会更让人信服。他把食物吞下去。“你还是没告诉我是什么事情。”

布鲁斯的微笑更深了，他说道：“我可以把公私分得很清楚。”他又咬了一口三明治，“什么时候你也可以划分清楚了我再告诉你细节。”

_（“他们绑走了我。我不是那种蠢到会落入他们圈套的傻子。他们绑架了我。”_

_“怎么绑架的？”_

_“我当时在希腊，一个人背包游。那是我的毕业旅行。我读了旅游指南，订的也是环境优良的小岛上优良的酒店，有很多游客那种，所以不会有人胆子大到干出什么。我在基西拉岛上，尼瑞达瀑布。当时天已经黑了，也许是我的错。但我做过调查了，然后我觉得——我怎么可能想得到——我怎么可能——”_

_“发生了什么？”_

_“一个男的说可以帮我拍张照。我把我的手机给他，然后他就跑了。我追着他跑到一个那种没有人的地方。还有三个男的在那儿等着。他们把我打晕了。”_

_“你有把手机拿回来吗？”_

_“有意思的是我还真拿回来了。头几天他们还把手机放在我手里。他们把我的手绑起来，还有支枪指着我的脑袋。他们会让我给父母发邮件，说我一切都好。我试着_ _……我试着写过一点密码告诉爸妈所发生的事情，但他们很聪明。他们能看懂罗马尼亚语，他们会检查我的邮件，重新编辑我写的内容，然后才逼我发出去。”）_

克拉克很长时间都没再说话，这毫不意外，布鲁斯对自己说。要消化的东西很多；在地震和火灾中救人并不容易，但那起码还是自然灾害或者意外，最糟糕也只是一个或者几个作恶的人的行为。但这件事牵涉到以整体为单位的许多人类集团，算计着以比对待动物还要糟糕的方式对待其他人类。

他吸了一口气。放下三明治。他该再多吃点，但已经失去了食欲。

“有一条可能的线索，”他说，“我的线人告诉我，她被转运的时候发出了几封邮件。她给了我她当时用的邮箱地址。如果我追溯到她发出邮件时的位置，或许有一丝可能找到他们使用的路径。”

“是多久之前了？”克拉克问，在篮子里摸索着。幸运的是，布鲁斯不仅仅拜托阿尔弗雷德准备了三明治，克拉克在翻出一块包好的柠檬派时流露的神情绝对值得他牺牲掉的自尊心。

“两年前了。”布鲁斯说。

“他们之后更改过路线的可能性有多高？”克拉克一边问一边剥开保鲜膜。

“挺高的。”布鲁斯承认。要他老实说，这确实算不上什么线索。尽管他花了那么多时间在伊莲娜身上，尽管他还冒着暴露火柴马龙身份的风险，但她到现在也还没告诉他太多有用的东西。

不过尽管如此，他还是不觉得浪费时间。听她亲口把故事说出来非常重要，到现在也是。

“目前我们有两种可行方案。”布鲁斯说，“第一种，我们跟踪我线人的线索，尝试画一条路径出来。我可以拜托维克托，看他能不能找到经常来往这条路的卡车或者货车的卫星照片，看看这些车的最终目的地是不是在土耳其境内。”就是伊斯坦布尔，布鲁斯怀疑，“再继续追踪这些路线，找到行动的大本营。”

“第二个选择是什么？”

布鲁斯深呼吸。“第二种选择，我们闯进塞恩尼斯他家，找出他和货源之间的交易记录。”

克拉克的眉头皱得更深了。“你确定他会保存这种记录吗？”他问道，“这感觉……挺毛手毛脚的。”

“是精打细算。”布鲁斯纠正道，“塞恩尼斯会留下书面记录，这样就没法用电子产品接触。” _就像那家妓院的访客记录一样_ ，他没有说出口。“但他会保留下记录。不管是为了威慑他的货源也好，还是为了有一天能跟警察谈判也好，一旦他被抓，律师又不能保释他的话……不论怎样他都会留下记录。而且他会把记录贴身放好，放在他自己的公寓里，他也不会对任何人信任到能把这些足以摧毁自己的文件交由保管的地步。”

“他自己的公寓，所以可能是由韦恩科技的产品提供的安保？”克拉克问，随意的语气勉强到简直过于明显。

布鲁斯往嘴边送到一半的马克杯——里面盛着咖啡而不是果汁——停住了，他点点头。“是的。”他没有回避克拉克的目光。

“根据你的计算，哪种方案成功的概率比较高？”克拉克吃完了那块派，问道。

布鲁斯很想对他扯谎。想让他的手保持干净。想让他对这个世界保留一线希望，希望即使无力的人们也依然能自力更生。

_（“我在想一些事，伊莲娜。”_

_“什么事？”_

_“你在这儿也待了不久了。有试过逃跑吗？”_

_“没有。”_

_“为什么没有？”_

_“我没有护照。所以找到我的人就会觉得我是偷渡来的，他们就会先把我给抓起来，也不会问我到这儿来干什么。”_

_“难道不是好事吗？把你抓起来你就不用呆在这儿了。然后你要是被遣返了还可以回家。”_

_“但我就得在牢里蹲上好一阵子。你知道我这种人在牢里会遭遇什么吗？我在这里至少还能有顿热饭吃，有个可以栖身的地方。”_

_“你也说不准。”_

_“操你妈的你觉得就你懂。你要不知道——”）_

“闯进塞恩尼斯他家。”布鲁斯叹了口气。他朝后倒在地上，枕着自己的手。头顶，大都会天色湛蓝，晴空万里，点缀着毛茸茸的白色云朵，在往哥谭的方向逐渐渲染上阴灰。

克拉克喝完了他那一杯果汁。他咬了一会儿嘴唇，然后说：“好吧。”

布鲁斯眨眼。“什么？”

“好吧。”克拉克重复道，放下马克杯，后者轻柔地“砰”了一声。“那我们就闯进塞恩尼斯家。拿到记录。”他碰上布鲁斯的目光，眼神镇定而闪亮。“然后我们去突袭之前闯过的那家妓院，把人救出来，然后把那地方烧成平地。”

“那可是，”布鲁斯开口，他挺身坐直，“那可是两次非法入室罪，还有纵火罪。还别说可能有绑架的罪名。”

“是啊。”克拉克点点头。他把眼神从布鲁斯身上挪开，看向餐篮翻找起来，终于又找到一个三明治，大咬了一口。“你儿子跟我说了一些很重要的事情。我觉得他想要表达的意思和我理解的意思可能有点出入，但我还是这么理解了。”

“迪克到底，”布鲁斯缓缓说，“跟你说了什么？”

克拉克冲他咧嘴笑了一下，露出一颗虎牙。“为了阻止更恶劣的事情发生，有些时候你不得不让自己的双手也沾上恶劣。”他匆匆把三明治塞进嘴里，一边嚼一边摊手，“我觉得我执着于洁身自好太久了。”

他们之前去偷访客记录时，负责摸进妓院、解除警卫、把文件取出来放在窗沿的都是蝙蝠。克拉克的任务就是透过墙阅读那些资料，尽快记下来，然后蝙蝠再把东西全部物归原位。违法的事情全是蝙蝠干的；克拉克可能面对的最严重指控也只是作为从犯，而且考虑到他最多只在那里待了几分钟，这个罪名也很难认定。

“你不怕吗？”布鲁斯温和地问，“你如果不再在按书面意义和精神实质严格遵守每一条法律，你不怕超人所收获的民意会因此改变吗？”

“是啊。”克拉克耸肩，“但曼海姆和塞恩尼斯的电子安保设备还是你卖给他们的。”布鲁斯的手指抽搐了一下。“你还允许百分百的混蛋留在你自己基金的董事会里。”他的手攥成拳头。“你还试过要杀了我。”他无法让自己停止畏缩。

然后克拉克倾身向前。他握住布鲁斯攥紧的拳头，用拇指来回抚过他发白的指节，圆润而炽热。布鲁斯花费了超出必要的精力才让自己的呼吸保持平稳。但他的心跳正在加速上天，同时他还没有一点办法控制它停下来。

“我依然觉得你是个好人，”克拉克对他说，“一个在他被圈定的界限内努力工作的人。一个怀揣着让其他人活得更好的理想而努力工作的人。”他伸出手摇了摇布鲁斯的一边肩膀，“如果……如果我选择了这条道路而人们不能这样理解超人的话，那我就只能克服一下了。”

“克服一下。”布鲁斯重复道。他的声线过分嘶哑了，但他不觉得自己能够努力清一清嗓子。

“嗯，”克拉克点点头，“你在被自己努力拯救的城市当作怪谈和都市传奇的时候是怎么克服自己的，我就怎么克服。”他顿了顿。他的拇指又开始来回抚摸布鲁斯的指节。“你怎么利用那样的声誉，我就怎么利用。”

他最不希望看到的一件事情就是克拉克在向他学习。但组织语言向克拉克提出抗议已经十分困难，无与伦比地困难，在克拉克那样 _触摸_ 他的同时。

他从颤抖的喉间嘶出一口气。强迫自己睁着忍不住想闭上的双眼。

“克拉克。”他努力说道，然后在克拉克把拇指滑向他手腕内侧的一瞬间失了声。再一次呼吸。他逼自己咬着牙说：“你在干什么？”

“张开你的手。”克拉克说。

布鲁斯眨眼。他的手指在他来得及阻止之前就伸开了，一个音都发不出来，他无声地盯着自己的双手，看着克拉克把它们叠上前，然后把指尖按在他自己的手腕上。按在他自己的脉搏上。

响声如雷。布鲁斯停止了呼吸。

“别这样。”他说。克拉克猛然抬起头望向他，布鲁斯摇摇头。“不是说碰我。是说你说的话。别这样。不要跟我学。别学这部分。”

他抽出自己的手，动作缓慢。把手放在大腿上。克拉克松开了他。

“蝙蝠的职责是制造恐惧。”他说，努力让声音保持镇定，“而我的影响力范围只局限在哥谭。但你不一样。”

他的每一寸都在渴求再次触碰克拉克。不是重点。毫不要紧。布鲁斯需要全神贯注。“你，”他再次开口，“你是一种激励，克拉克。” _甚至对我来说，尤其对我来说，_ 但这些话太沉重而不能出口，就算克拉克的温度还在他的皮肤上缭绕。“人们看向你，他们就感到希望。他们看向你然后想，你拥有如此强大的能力，你经历过无数，你却依然不厌恶他们。你不想要支配他们，只想提供帮助。”

“这样不是很有用吗？”克拉克问，“你不是告诉我我应该把对神的畏惧栽进塞恩尼斯心里吗？”

“我是说了，”布鲁斯点头，“我错了。”他低头看着自己的手。说出这几个字不该如此轻易。但克拉克，他意识到，开始逐渐成为他每一条规矩的例外。“制造恐慌……那不是你该做的。那不是……”他踌躇了。

缓慢地，他伸出一只手。克拉克没有阻止他，于是布鲁斯小心翼翼地在克拉克的胸口上展开五指。在菩提叶纹的领带上，在克拉克穿着制服时艾尔家族的纹章上。在克拉克的心脏上。

“像我这样行动会让你崩溃。”布鲁斯柔和地说。他的处事方式都差点击溃了他自己，是克拉克——在无意间——把他从深渊边拉了回来。如果 _克拉克_ 倒下了，那还有谁能来拯救他？“别。”

“那我该怎么 _做_ ？”克拉克问，声音里带着一种近乎悲伤的语调，足以把布鲁斯的心脏从胸腔里扯出来，却是以与他梦境中曾出现过的完全不同的方式。

他深吸口气，推开回忆。“让我在黑暗中行事。”他说，“我可以做窃贼，可以散播恐惧。但你……你可以照耀光芒。你可以揭发丑闻。”克拉克开始摇头，于是布鲁斯屈起手指，让指甲陷进无坚不摧的肌肤里。“不要把神的畏惧栽进他们心里。要激励他们成为更好的人。 _要坚持立场。_ ”

“你是说要利用我的影响力。”克拉克呼气。

“是的。”布鲁斯说，“他们把你视作神明，也不会就此停下。如果你要从我身上学些什么的话，克拉克，那就学这一条： _利用它_ 。”

“噢。”克拉克吐出一口气。他伸出一只手裹住布鲁斯的手腕。只是那样握着，没有一点要把布鲁斯拽开的意思。他们的目光相遇。克拉克的眼神向下扫了一下，扫过布鲁斯的嘴唇。

布鲁斯吸气，集起他每一丁点意志力，向后靠了靠。他把手从克拉克的紧握中、从克拉克的胸膛上抽回来。

“你……”克拉克摇了摇头，“你想要我。我知道的。我能 _听见_ 你。”

“不是这样。”布鲁斯说。他的嘴巴干燥极了。“不是现在。”他们两个还有太多东西没有弄明白。克拉克还在蹒跚，寻找他自己的方向。而布鲁斯……他都不知道要怎么做才能找到合适的时机，合适的方式。但他知道现在这样感觉不对。

“而且，”他清了清喉咙，“你还有露易丝呢。”

“她跟我分手了。”克拉克说。布鲁斯朝他眨眼睛的时候他才耸耸肩，揉着脖子背后。“她没法再当被我拯救的白雪公主了，我猜。”

_这_ 就是了。要相信著名撰稿人及调查家露易丝·莱恩，相信她能厘清问题所在，并且简明扼要地表达出来。布鲁斯简短地考虑了一下要给她送花，然后意识到这样做可能很奇怪，而且有点诡异。

“我也不能当你的导师。”布鲁斯说，“那甚至比买下你家农场还要糟糕，我觉得。”

没有负债。他们谁也不欠谁。有的只是他们会、并且能够慷慨地给予对方的东西。

大概这有点太理想主义了，但克拉克无意间给予他的东西就正是如此。

过了一会儿，克拉克笑了起来。他抬起一只手，指节轻柔地拂过布鲁斯下巴上方的空气，就在他几天前敲摩斯电码的位置上。“谁能呢？”

这次的回答不假思索。“我们的队友里有亚特兰蒂斯之王和天堂岛的公主，克拉克，”他说，嘴角因为自认识这个男人以来他的生活所经历过的纯粹荒诞而扬起，“问他们去。”他停了停，想起在他们迎战荒原狼之前戴安娜和他的对话。“戴安娜可能比较有经验，但我怀疑亚瑟会更愿意分享。”

虽然亚瑟还没有正式即位，但是他为了继承王位付出的努力对克拉克来说大概更有帮助。

“亚瑟。”克拉克重复道。他也微笑了，嘴角弯起的弧度与布鲁斯似乎一样情不自禁。“这是不是你诡计的一部分？好骗我去和队里所有人讲话。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩。“改编一位大文化人的话说，‘你需要朋友。’”他顿了顿，思考回忆着，“B. 艾伦， _《初次见面》_ ，韦恩出版社， 2017年于中心城。”

他甚至能目睹克拉克的大脑理清自己说的话的那一瞬间。“你刚刚，”克拉克开口，“你刚刚是 _引述_ 了巴里吗？以及难不成还真有个韦恩出版社？”

“是的，”布鲁斯严肃地点头，“以及只要我想它就可以有。”

太晚了，他意识到这可能有点过头。但克拉克在狂笑，肩膀抖得停不下来，直到他失去平衡躺着倒进草丛里。

“这个玩笑，”他喘着气说，“也太糟糕了。”

“它让你笑了。”布鲁斯指出，努力不让自己听起来过于自豪。

“正好说明我的幽默感也差不多糟糕了，我想。”克拉克说。他看了布鲁斯好一会儿，然后才支身坐起来。布鲁斯把野餐篮又朝他推近了些。

克拉克瞧了它一眼，叹口气，摸索更多食物的同时还要抬头看布鲁斯。“所以这么体贴我是怎么回事？”

布鲁斯认真思考了一番。“有些事情我之所以做是因为我愿意，”他谨慎地措辞，“也是因为我有能力。”如果克拉克现在问他为什么要买下那家银行，为什么要费那么多功夫确保克拉克·肯特能回归他的生活和工作，这也会是他的答案。

过了很长一段时间，克拉克只是看着他。接着他从篮子里掏出一只马芬蛋糕，撕下烘培纸时都没有挪开视线。“行吧，”他说，“行吧，我能对付得了的。”他咬下一口。

但他们已经不仅仅是在讨论食物了。 布鲁斯捡起被他丢下的三明治，掸掸灰，吃了起来。他无视了克拉克挑起的眉毛。他的父母 _以及_ 阿尔弗雷德都教育过他不要浪费食物，甚至连他也偶尔会听。

他们在静默中吃着东西，直到克拉克忽然说：“你需要一块像样的野餐毯。”布鲁斯闪了闪眼睛，克拉克鼓着满嘴的蛋糕冲他一笑。“我回头问问妈有没有一块多的。”

布鲁斯不用依赖别人施舍旧物也能轻松负担起一块野餐毯。但他知道这不是重点。这份提议也不是重点，不完全是。重点是……重点是克拉克，向布鲁斯慷慨地提出了属于他的家的某样东西。

一种表示。一个带有象征意味的举动。一个信号。

克拉克在逐渐学会布鲁斯的语言。不仅是在学着听懂，而且还在学着表达。

“好啊，”布鲁斯说，声音温柔，免得被自己的话呛到，免得被他收到的、如此慷慨的礼物的分量压得透不过气，“那可太好了。”

_（“就算你不去找警察，外面也还有许多机构有人愿意提供帮助啊。”_

_“我要是打算逃跑他们就会跟踪我。你看不见，但是他们有看守。他们有消音器。何况像我这样的人，就算倒在人们面前死掉，又有谁会在意呢？”_

_“你在害怕。”_

_“他妈的我当然害怕了！你又不懂——逃跑根本没有意义。我可以习惯这一切的。我已经习惯这些了。”_

_“你要是已经习惯了，就不会坐在这儿和我说话了。你今天都不会让我进门。”_

_“操你妈你要是觉得你好像懂什么。你不懂每天早上醒来保持呼吸都已经是件多难的事了。你都不懂我光是坐在这儿和你谈话都要付什么样的代价——”_

_“我会付钱给你的。你知道。”_

_“假的。我什么都不知道。”_

_“你知道你可以试试逃跑。你必须试一试，为你自己。”_

_“你怎么敢叫我要做什么！你怎么敢——你不懂——你他妈怎么敢——”）_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用格式是ACS，美国化学协会的标准格式。布鲁斯肯定有钻牛角尖到非常清楚作为一个法医科学家的巴里最熟悉的引用格式是什么，然后拿来开个玩笑这种程度。以及，漫画中氪星大脑在黄太阳下的运作机制也赋予了克拉克图像记忆的能力。  
> 我本来打算另外再认真写一场布鲁斯和伊莲娜的剧情，但后来发现会有点重复，而且我也想拿在写布鲁斯视角的时候经常用到的括号写点别的，加上这场戏又很长，我不如让它发挥作用，推动更多剧情线。  
> 他们两个在“找到一个平衡点”这件事上慢慢地越发得心应手了。但是，怎么说，有些人会担心他们俩发展得太快？但他们现在还依然非常有“进两步退一步”的意思。  
> 又及，感谢在上一章评论的各位；回复真的非常非常踊跃，我真的好爱好爱你们。我的动力又回来了，你们如果看一下上面的总章节数，我已经把全文的大纲都列了出来。这篇文会写完的，全都要归功于你们。亲亲！


End file.
